Bonded-Duelist Kingdom
by DarkQueenofDuels
Summary: Sabrina is returning to Domino City to live with her friend Yugi. But then, Pegasus's tournament gets in the way. Yami x OC. (8th Millennium Item). Sequel to a Servant, Priestess, or More?
1. Arrival

_NOTE: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I just own my characters Sabrina and Zaria. _

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Domino City shortly." I hear over the intercom. I look up from digging through my bag, to see people returning to their seats. I reach over and put on my seatbelt, just in case.

I return digging through my bag to find what I was looking for. I take it out to see that it has my name and American address on it; it's a letter from Yugi. I open it up, it reads;

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I can't wait for you to return to Domino City! All of my new friends are dying to meet you. Gramps is also getting pretty excited himself. A while ago, you said that you've completed the Millennium Pendant, so I can't wait to see what it looks like! _

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi_

_P.S. I have a surprise for you when you get back._

I smile at the letter. I'm glad Yugi was able to make friends, since he's never been very good at that. I wonder what surprise he has for me.

Yugi and I have been friends ever since we were babies. You'd think that we're related like brother and sister, but no, we're not. When I was just a baby, my parents supposedly went missing, but I believe that they were killed. I was found on the streets of Domino City by none other than Solomon Muto. I had nothing but a name pinned on my blanket; Sabrina Cafford.

He brought me back to the Game Shop where he lived, and insisted that he wouldn't abandon me. Since then, I've lived and grown up with his grandson Yugi. I was never officially adopted by them; I was merely someone that needed a home.

About nine months ago, I got a letter saying that one of my real relatives was living in the United States. I wasn't sure that I wanted to go, but Yugi said it would be a good idea, which brings me to why I'm heading back to Domino. The relative I met in America was a long-lost cousin named Kirsten.

I grew to love her quickly, and we were like best friends. I lived with her there for nine months, before I decided I belonged in Domino City. _"But why would you want to go?" Kirsten asked me._

_"Domino City is where I belong. I may not have family there, but I feel as though I do." I replied._

She still didn't want me to leave her, but she soon understood what I meant. I promised that I would call her when I got the chance.

But, in my time in America, I got to compete in some Duel Monsters tournaments. I've won just about every one of them. I got my Duel Monsters skills from Gramps, who usually called me Yugi's rival. He always beats me, but just barely.

I snap out of my thought due to a feeling of my stomach lifting into the air. I realize that we must be landing. My body stays as still as a statue as I feel the plane hit the hard runway.

When the plane comes to a stop, I unbuckle my seatbelt rather quickly. My hands fumble with it as I try to remove it from my waist. When I finally get it off me, I grab my bag and suitcase and exit the plane.

I look around the airport smiling widely. I try to look for Yugi and Gramps, since they said that they'd meet me here. I look over to my right to see a kid pressing his face to the glass of the window. I then notice his spiky tri-colored hair. _It's Yugi!_ "Yugi!" I yell running up to him.

"Sabrina! It's so good to see you again!" he says.

I run up and hug him, but I don't see Gramps anywhere. "Where's Grandpa?" I say.

Yugi looks around, "He was here a second ago…" he says.

We look around the terminal, but we don't see him. I then notice him walking up to us with three cheese burgers. _Alright!_ "Oh, Sabrina! I didn't see you there! How have you been?" Gramps says.

"I'm doing well." I say.

I then look over to Yugi and see a rope around his neck. I look down and notice a golden pyramid there, with the eye of Wdjat in the middle. "So you finally solved that thing, right Yugi?" I say chuckling.

He looks down at the Millennium Puzzle, "Oh, right! That was the big surprise!" he says grinning.

Yugi then notices the Millennium Pendant around my neck. "Whoa! The Pendant looks awesome!" he says.

The Millennium Pendant is a golden flat circle about the size of the Puzzle. On it, it has golden wings coming out of the top, and the eye of Wdjat in the center. I was able to finish the Pendant not long after I can to America. Grandpa said that the Puzzle and the Pendant were shattered sitting in a Pharaoh's tomb.

The three of us then walk to the exit of the airport eating our cheeseburgers, and catching up on what's been happening since we last saw each other.

We then get into a cab and drive back to the Game Shop. "So what's Domino High like?" I ask Yugi. The two of us are in our sophomore year, just like all of his friends. I left Domino City before my freshman year, so I was unable to experience the school myself.

Yugi looks kind of taken aback by this question. "Oh, oh. It's a good school overall." He says.

When we finally reach the Game Shop, I can't wait to get to my old room. I run up the stairs and open the door to my room; it's just as I left it. The walls are painted a pale blue color and the sheets on my bed are a dark purple color. My room looks about the same as Yugi's, though the desk is on the right wall, and the bed is against the back wall.

I find my new school uniform hanging in the closet. It consists of a blue skirt, white dress shirt, blue bow tie, and a pink jacket. _Yuck, pink._

A few days later, I begin my first day at Domino High. I try to avoid getting up for the day, but I can't find a good excuse. I get up and walk down to the kitchen. Yugi is sitting on the kitchen table, nibbling on some toast. I grab a piece of toast and sit next to him. "Hey Yugi." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning Sabrina." He says.

I continue eating my toast rather slowly. Yugi then gets up from his seat, "Well I better get dressed. You should probably do the same." He says.

"Do we have to wear uniforms? I hate mine." I say.

He chuckles slightly, "If you want to get an education, then you'll have to wear it." He says.

I roll my eyes and walk back up to my room. I get into my uniform, grab my school bag, and walk back downstairs. I look down to make sure that the Millennium Pendant is on my neck; which it is.

Yugi practically runs to school, "Yugi can you slow down?" I say.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited for you to meet my friends." He says.

The two of us enter the classroom to find everyone there standing in their own little groups. I notice a group of two guys and one girl standing together, which Yugi approaches; I follow him.

Yugi taps one of the guys on the shoulder. He turns around to look at him. "Oh, hey Yug, what's up?" he says.

Yugi smiles widely, "Guys I want you to meet Sabrina." He says.

They all look up at me with great interest. "Hey there, I'm Joey Wheeler." The same guy says. Joey has shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tristan Taylor." says another. He has brown hair that spikes at the top and brown eyes.

My attention then moves over to the girl, "Nice to meet you Sabrina. I'm Tea Gardner." She says nicely. She has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there." I say back to them.

I get to know them quite well. Tea seems like she's really glad to have me here, because she doesn't seem to be friends with any other girls. I begin telling them about myself, and what America is like. Joey then looks up at me, "Hey Sabrina, ever played Duel Monsters?" he asks.

I seem kind of taken aback by this, "Of course I do! I've won at least three tournaments in America." I say.

"Ooo, looks like Yugi has some competition." Tea says.

"No, believe me Tea. Yugi always beats me." I say.

She giggles slightly, "Welcome to the club." She says.

I look over to my left for a second and notice a student reading some kind of novel. He has brown hair and cold blue eyes. I feel as though I've seen him before though. I then recognize him, "Hey guys, isn't that the famous Seto Kaiba over there?" I whisper to them.

They look over at Kaiba, "Yeah. He's not much of a talker in school." Tea says.

"I'm surprised he even _goes_ to school. He's the president of Kaiba Corp., you'd think he'd go to a better school then this place." I say.

The rest of them just shrug. Kaiba has a bit of a reputation in America, because come on, he runs a billion dollar company. And most people play Duel Monsters there, so it only makes sense.

"So Sabrina, are you staying in Domino for good?" Joey says.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever leave this place again for a while." I say.

Everyone grins largely. I can tell their happy about that…

The bell for class then rings. Everyone scurries to their seats and sits down. The teacher then comes in and introduces me to the class. The students don't seem to really care though; Yugi says they get new students a lot.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. I can't help but want to keep talking with Yugi's friends though; it's nice to have someone other than Yugi to talk to here. When the bell finally rings, everyone hops out of their seats. "Well we'll see you tomorrow guys!" says Tristan. Joey and Tea leave with him, leaving me and Yugi to walk home alone.

When we're about halfway home, Yugi speaks up, "So what do you think of Domino High?" he says.

"I love it." I say.

But of course, that was six months ago. And I feel that something bad is going to happen soon.

**Yeah, I finished the first chapter! What do you think of Sabrina Cafford? The names of the chapters for this fanfic will be related to events happening in that chapter, the character they meet in that chapter, or related to the original title of the episode (or just the episode name)**


	2. Heart of the Cards

"Yugi! Come on, we have to leave!" I say throwing a pillow at his door. I'm already dressed and waiting for Yugi to get ready. He soon emerges from his room, finishing putting on his jacket. "Okay, okay, I'm ready." He says.

I smile and grab my school bag. The two of us walk down to the game shop part of the house, "Bye Gramps, we'll see you later." I say waving to him.

He smiles and waves back to us. Yugi and I make our way to school quietly. "Hey Yugi, did you bring your deck today?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. I promised Joey that I'd duel him today." He says.

I chuckle slightly, "I don't expect him to win." I say.

We enter the school to find Joey and Tristan talking around a table. "Hi guys!" I say.

They look over at me, "Oh, hey Sabrina." Joey says. He then looks down at Yugi, "Oh Yug! You ready to duel now?" he says.

Yugi smiles, "If you're ready." He says sitting down.

Tristan, Tea, and I then crowd around the table. Yugi has the upper hand most of the duel, but Joy is still able to hold his own. When its Joey's turn, he hasn't talked in a minute; which is surprising. "Hello, earth to Joey. You know it's your turn right?" Yugi says.

"Alright Yug, it's time to duel." Joey says putting a monster on the field with 800 ATK. "Pretty good, eh?" he says.

"Yep. But not good enough." Yugi then puts another monster down with 1500 ATK. His monster then destroys Joey's.

"What!? Thanks a lot Yugi." He says.

"Eh, its fine Joey. I just have better cards then you. You see, I get all my best cards from my Grandpa." Yugi says wearing a huge smile on his face.

"You mean the one who owns the game shop! You've got to bring me there Yug!" Joey says.

"Sure, maybe he'll even show you his rare card." Yugi say.

I'm still not sure how Gramps got his hands on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, but I enjoy looking at it. I can't help but take out my own deck from my pocket and look at it. It may not have the best cards in the world, but I've won quite a few duels with it.

When school ends, we all make our way over to the Game Shop. "Grandpa! We're home!" Yugi says.

Grandpa chuckles, "And I see you've brought some friends with you." He says.

"Hey Gramps, can you show my friends your super rare card?" Yugi says.

"Rare card? You mean my special rare card?" Gramps says.

Gramps stands there in thought for a moment. Joey and Yugi beg him to show it, which makes Gramps agree. He then takes out a box that looks neatly polished. "Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He says. "This card is so rare and powerful that I never let it leave my hands." He continues.

Tristan then takes the card from him. "Doesn't look all that special." He says.

I take the card from him and give it back to Gramps. "This card is priceless! There are only four in the entire world!" he says cuddling the card.

"Speaking of which, I'm ready to trade!" Joey says.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him. "Not for this card!" Gramps says.

Joey then takes it back, and insists on seeing some other cards. Just then I hear the bell on the door ring. I look over to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. _What's he doing here?!_ "Can I help you?" asks Grandpa.

"If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised." Kaiba says.

Everyone else gasps at seeing Kaiba. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm here to see the card." He says walking up to us.

"Oh, you're into Duel Monsters? Maybe we could all duel together sometime." Joey says.

Kaiba rolls his eyes, "I'd have more fun playing solitaire." He says.

Joey looks pretty mad at this comment. "How about we settle this with fists then?" he says.

Yugi then comes in and separates them. I move Tristan and Tea to the side. The next thing you know Kaiba then notices the Blue-Eyes card sitting on the table. He pushes the rest of us aside, "Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?!" he says.

I scowl at him. Sure this place isn't a mansion, but it's no dump. Gramps then takes the card and places it in the box. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asks.

Kaiba then puts his briefcase onto the counter. He opens it up and turns it so Gramps can see it. Inside are about every other card in Duel Monsters. "Hand over the card old man. I'll trade you all of these." Kaiba says.

"Well that's a pretty good collection, but no thanks." He says.

I sigh of relief for a second. Sure I don't hate Kaiba, I just don't want Gramps to give up a card like that for cards you can buy every day. Yugi and the rest of the gang gasp though, as if that was a horrible choice. "Fine, if you won't trade then maybe you'll sell. Name your price. I can pay anything." Kaiba says.

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than any amount of money." He says.

Kaiba looks shocked at this; probably because he's never heard the word 'no' before. "Fine, I've had enough of this." Kaiba says walking away. "Old fool." He mutters.

I can't help but roll my eyes. _What a jerk._ Tea, Tristan, and Joey leave shortly after, leaving me and Yugi to go to bed. As I try to sleep, I can't help but have a bad feeling about Kaiba.

The next morning seems pretty normal. Me and Yugi go off to school, leaving Grandpa at the Game Shop. Kaiba wasn't at school today, which makes me worry slightly. But then again, he has a company to run.

The gang and I then walk home together when school ends. "I hope he has some good cards today." says Joey.

"Hey Gramps we're back!" I say opening the door. I notice that the shop is completely empty, and the room is dark. _I knew something was going to go wrong._

"Where do you think he is?" says Yugi.

"Maybe he went out." says Tea.

I shake my head, "No, I doubt it. He wouldn't leave the door unlocked." I say.

Just then the phone on the wall starts ringing. Yugi walks up to it and answers it, "Hello? Game Shop." He says.

I can hear a dark voice through the phone, "Kaiba?!" Yugi says.

Kaiba's voice continues talking, causing a worried look to appear on Yugi's face. "Kaiba? What have you done?" he says.

I suddenly realize what happened; Kaiba did something to Grandpa. "Let's go!" I say. Within seconds, we all start running toward Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. We eventually reach it and rush through the doors.

We enter the elevator up begin to head upwards. As we reach the floor we need to go to, the doors open. As they open, we see Grandpa lying on the floor. "Grandpa!" Yugi yells.

Yugi and I run up to him, to check if he's alright. Grandpa looks up at Yugi, "Yugi I failed. I wanted to teach Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost." He says weakly.

"How's the old man doing?" says a voice in the background. I recognize it instantly; it's Kaiba. "Kaiba! What did you do to him!" I demand.

"We had a duel; that's all. With each of us putting our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess facing the Duel Monsters champion was too much for the old man." Kaiba says.

My eyes twitch slightly. I hold my hands into fists, as I watch Kaiba carefully. Kaiba smirks again, "Just look at the sweet prize I won. " He says. He then holds up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, and rips it. "G-Grandpa's rarest card..." Yugi says.

Kaiba throws the pieces of the card onto the ground. "Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. But this one will never be used against me." He says.

"M-my treasure…" Grandpa says.

"How could you do such a thing Kaiba?" I say. My rage just keeps growing as I look at him. I then look over at Grandpa and Yugi. Grandpa is holding his deck toward Yugi.

"Yugi, please take this. I built this deck and I put my soul into these cards. Please take my cards and teach him a lesson." He says.

"But Grandpa, I need to get you to a doctor." Yugi insists.

Kaiba walks closer to us this time, "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your Grandfather, while we duel." He says.

Yugi still looks like he's resisting it. "Do it Yugi. Teach Kaiba a big lesson." Joey says.

Yugi stills looks skeptical. But we convince him otherwise. "Alright, I'll do it." Yugi says grabbing Grandpa's deck.

"Everyone put your hands together." Tea says. She holds up a marker, which makes me skeptical at first.

We all put our hands into a circle. She then draws random lines and squiggles that somehow connect. "What the heck is this?" I say looking at my hand.

"It's a symbol for our friendship. It means that no matter how Yugi duels, that he'll know that we'll always be there with him." Tea says.

I feel that it's a decent idea, but at the same time it doesn't. "Sabrina," Joey says. I look over at him, "stay here and watch over Yugi. We'll take care of Gramps." He says.

I nod, "Okay Joey, take good care of him." I say.

He nods and they carry Grandpa downstairs. Kaiba then leads me and Yugi to a Duel Arena on the next floor. Yugi enters the dueling platform, while I stand on the sideline. "Alright, we each begin with 2000 life point, first one to zero loses." Kaiba says.

"Play time is over Kaiba." Yugi says.

Just then I feel something come over me, as if I'm being controlled. The Millennium Pendant glows and the rest is a blur.

~Yami Sabrina~

I look down at the body I now possess. I'm finally free. I don't remember how I got trapped in the Pendant; I just know that it's been over millennia since I was free. I look up at the boy my host refers to as Yugi, he looks different. He must also have a spirit inside his body, from the Millennium Puzzle. I feel as though I know the man now standing in Yugi's body, I just don't know from where.

"Now Kaiba, prepare yourself. Because it's time to duel!" he says. The voice of this man is much deeper than Yugi's; _who is he?_

"Let the game begin. I summon the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant." Kaiba says. Then the giant comes forth onto the field, almost like a real version.

"What is that?" says the imposter Yugi.

"It's my virtual dueling system. It turns every duel monster into a hologram." Kaiba says.

"Well now it's my turn. I call forth Winged Dragon- Guardian of the Fortress." The spirit says.

The dragon appears on the field, just like the other one. "Fireball attack!" he says. The blast blows up Kaiba's monster, causing him to lose 200 life points.

"Not bad Yugi; for a beginner anyway. But how will you deal with this?" Kaiba says. Just then a clown appears on Kaiba's side of the field, with 600 ATK. _Why would he summon a monster with such low attack points?_

"Sure Saggi doesn't have that many attack points. But what if I add it with this card?" Kaiba says placing a magic card on the field.

"That's right, my Negative Energy Generator." Kaiba says. His monster then triples its attack points up to 1800, which is higher than Yugi's dragon. The Dark Clown then attacks, causing Yugi's life points to go down to 1600.

Then Yugi summons a monster in defense mode. Kaiba then immediately attacks his monster; destroying it. Kaiba then beats every defense mode monster Yugi puts on the field. _Come on, you can do it._

Kaiba laughs, "Your deck is just as feeble as your grandfather Yugi." He says.

"My grandfather is a great man. And a better duelist then you'll ever be. He trusted me with these cards, and I can feel his heart within this deck." The spirit says.

Yugi then draws a card. "And looks like my faith has helped me; with Gaia the Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of 2300!" he says.

Gaia attacks Saggi, causing Kaiba's life points to go down to 1300. "Your move Kaiba."

Kaiba then draws a card. His eyes have a sinister look in them, which makes me flinch. "I call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he says.

My eyes widen at this. _How did he get his hands on another Blue-Eyes?_ "Surprised? Do you think your grandfather was the only one who has a Blue-eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba says. The dragon then attacks Gaia, causing Yugi's life points to go down to 900.

"Faith or no faith, you will fall to my superior monsters Yugi." Kaiba says.

As the game goes on, Kaiba's blue eyes destroys more of Yugi's monsters. "I've seen you handle one, but let's try what hope you have against two." Kaiba says. Just then, another Blue-Eyes appears. _That figures._

At this, the spirit within Yugi looks almost defeated. _Don't give up._ "I won't give up; grandpa's counting on me." He says. He then draws another card, and by the look on his face, I can tell it's good. He then plays Swords of Revealing Light. I smile at this. "How desperate, what good will a three-turn delay do you?" Kaiba says.

Kaiba then draws a card, "You may have stopped my Blue-Eyes, but my new monsters aren't affected. Now I summon Judgeman!" he says. _This claim may be incorrect, but Kaiba seems to have controlled this Duel._ Judge man then destroys one of Yugi's face-down cards.

The spirit then summons the Dark Magician. I know my host refers to it as one of Yugi's ace monsters. The Dark Magician attacks Judgeman, leaving Kaiba down to 1000 life points.

Kaiba begins his next turn. Just then he summons the third Blue-eyes. _No way!_ _That means that Kaiba has all of the three Blue-Eyes left in the world! _Blue-Eyes then attacks the Dark Magician, making Yugi fall to 400 life points. "Tell me Yugi. How's your faith now? On my next turn I can attack with all three of my Blue-Eyes." Kaiba says.

The spirit then goes to draw his next card, but he stops for a moment. He looks over at me, as though he feels that he knows me. I nod at him, saying 'go ahead'. He nods back and draws his next card. "Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba says.

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain…the unstoppable Exodia!" says the spirit holding up the head of Exodia.

"I've assembled all five cards; all five pieces of the puzzle." He says. Exodia then appears on the field, as real as ever.

"E-Exodia it's not possible. No one's ever been able to summon him." Kaiba says taken aback.

"Exodia, Obliterate!" the spirit commands.

Exodia forms a huge energy ball in his hands, and then releases it toward the Blue-Eyes. "You play only for power Kaiba, and that's why you lost. But if you play with the Heart of the Game, there is nothing you can't do." The spirit says.

"How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba says to himself.

"Kaiba, if you really want to know; open your mind!"

The eye of Wdjat forms on Yugi's head, along with mine. He then fires a blinding, imaginary light from the palm of his hand. Kaiba yells in pain, then falls to his knees, ending this duel.

I watch the spirit get down from the duel platform. He approaches me casually. He's then all of the sudden right next to me. He smiles at me and begins to speak, "You're a spirit, like me, aren't you?" he says.

"Yes, I am." I say.

He nods, "For some reason, I feel that I know you. But sadly, I cannot remember."

"Me too. If we are somehow related then I should see you again. But what is your name?"

He thinks for a moment, "I'm mostly referred to as Yugioh, the Game King, but I have no known name, so you may call as you wish. But what should I _call you_?"

This makes me think for a moment, I have the same problem. "I cannot say, for I have the same issue. So for now, I will call you 'Spirit'." I say.

He nods, "Alright, until we meet again."

**Yeah! Yami and his girl are back! I don't want to narrate Yami Sabrina by her name, since she doesn't know it herself. I hope to post about a chapter per day, it depends. I'm basing the duels on how they did it in the anime, so yeah, the whole Swords of Revealing Light issue just was out of line.**


	3. The Tape

The next day at school goes by smoothly. When we get to school, Joey begins to duel Tea. A few minutes into it, Joey makes a move, "Alright, here we go. I summon Rock Ogre." He says. "Try to stand up to that Tea."

Tea then flips her face-down monster to face-up defense mode; it's Happy Lover. She really needs better monsters. "Well it looks like I don't stand a chance." Tea says. Joey smiles widely. "Unless I use this, the Breath of Life card." She continues.

"What? Can she do that?" Joey says.

"She sure can Joey, the Breath of Life destroys rock monsters." I say.

"Looks like I win." Tea says.

"Man you stink at this game Joey." Tristan says.

Class begins with Joey feeling down most of the time. He keeps looking depressed. When the afternoon break comes, everyone starts to go outside. I go and walk outside before Joey stops me, "Hey Sabrina, can I talk to you for a sec?" he says.

I nod and follow him outside. He turns and faces me, "Sabrina, you've won a few tournaments, teach me what I'm doing wrong." He says.

"First thing, let me see your deck." I say.

"Okay, here you go." He says giving it to me.

I shuffle through all of his cards. I haven't seen one Spell or Trap card and I've already looked at least thirty cards. "I'm surprised you stand a chance at all in dueling." I say.

He looks up at me, "Why?"

"Your deck is full of monster cards."

"Yeah, the game's called Duel _Monsters_."

"You can't win with only them. You've got to help them out with other cars, like Magic cards. Without them, your toast."

"Then how can I learn more?"

I think for a second, "I can always have Gramps teach you. He trained me and Yugi."

Before break ends, I explain to Yugi about Joey's issues. "Do you think Gramps will teach him?" I ask.

"Maybe." Is all he says.

After school, Yugi, Joey and I make our way to the Game Shop. "Hey Gramps, I brought you a new student." Yugi says. I'm surprised that Grandpa is in such good condition, because he just got out of the hospital last night.

Joey then walks up to Grandpa, "I was hoping that you could teach me." He says.

"I could, but only if you're willing to go through hard days and sleepless nights of training." Gramps says.

Joey looks taken aback, "Piece of cake."

"With an attitude like that, you might not be worth my training."

Joey falls to his knees now, "Aw please Yug have him teach me." He says.

"Joey, teaching Duel Monsters to you is too big a challenge; even for my Grandpa." Yugi says.

Gramps looks up at this, "Well it's not impossible. But if I agree then you must work hard!" Gramps says.

"I promise, I promise!"

"Alright then, let's start!" Gramps says. The rest of the week doesn't go too smooth though. Joey barely even knows what a trap card is! One night as they train downstairs, I go upstairs and change out of my school uniform. I put on a grey t-shirt, purple short sleeved jacket, and a pair of jean shorts. I fix my ponytail, and then go back downstairs.

In the living room are Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi sitting around the TV. "Hey guys, what's on TV?" I say sitting next to Yugi on the couch.

"It's the finals of the Regional Duel Monsters Championship." says Yugi.

I move my attention to see two people on duel platforms. One has glasses, a really bad haircut, a green jacket, and a pair of jeans on. The other has brown hair that needs a haircut, a red hat, green shirt with a brown vest, and jeans. They both don't seem very tall at all. "What geeks." I mutter.

"That should've been me out there!" says Joey.

"Joey you may be getting lessons, but these guys are practically professionals. " I say rolling my eyes.

Gramps then walks into the room, "It's time for your lesson Joey." He says.

"What? Again?" Joey whines.

"Quit whining you slacker. You may be failing slightly, but I'm proud of you." He says.

"Really?" Joey says. He goes to hug Gramps, but he moves out of the way.

"By the way, I have some packages for Sabrina and Yugi." Gramps says handing us some boxes.

"Who's it from?" I ask grabbing mine.

"I don't know it doesn't have an address or anything." Gramps says.

I shake the box slightly, like a child opening a present on Christmas. Yugi looks at his package, "It's from Industrial Illusions." He says.

My eyes widen immediately at this. "Why would they send us a package?! There the creators of Duel Monsters!" I say.

"I don't know. Maybe they heard I beat Kaiba. And maybe they sent you one because some say that you're the most talented Duelist in America." Yugi says.

I shrug at it. Just then our attention goes toward the cheers of crows coming over the TV. Joey looks at the two Duelist, "Hey Yug, are these guys any good?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, Weevil runs an insect deck, while Rex runs a dinosaur deck." Yugi says.

"Ha! Bugs versus dinosaurs, Rex has this one in the bag!" Joey says.

I shake my head, "Duel Monsters isn't all about size Joey." I say.

_Rex summons Two-headed King Rex in attack mode. Weevil then summons Basic Insect in attack mode, which is by far weaker then Rex's monster. Rex then attack basic insect, which activates Weevil's trap; Vortex, it'll stop King Rex from attacking. "Now I play Insect Armor with Laser Cannon. This card allows my insect to be upgraded; destroying your King Rex." Weevil says._

_This brings Rex's Life Points down to zero, making Weevil win the duel._ _"Now a very special treat to our new champion! Here to give him the Championship Trophy is the creator of Duel Monsters himself; Maximillian Pegasus!" says the announcer._

_Then a tall man with long white hair that slightly covers his left eye comes out of the floor. He wears a red suit and holds the trophy. He gives Weevil the trophy and says something to him, but it's hard to make out what he says._

The rest of us talk about the duel for at least another half an hour. Suddenly Gramps interrupts us, "Oh! Yugi, Sabrina, you forgot to open your packages!" he says.

"Oh right!" I say. I grab my package and open the lid. Inside are a red glove and two star-like chips. Yugi's has the same thing inside, only his has a videotape on the inside. "What's this for?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe the video says something." Yugi says.

I go and sit on the floor, only about a foot from the TV. Yugi puts the tape into the player and presses _play._ The screen goes static, and then Pegasus appears. "Greetings, Yugi-boy and little Sabrina, I'm Maximillian Pegasus." He says.

I grunt at how he called me 'little'. Pegasus turns his attention to Yugi, "I've heard some interesting things about you Yugi. You defeating Kaiba intrigued me, so I decided to see your incredible dueling skills in person." Pegasus says. "We will duel, right here, right now. We'll have fifteen minutes, the player with the highest life points then will win. You ready?" he says.

"Wha-?" Yugi says; my reaction exactly. _How is Yugi supposed to duel someone through a TV?_ Pegasus then laughs slightly, "It's no trick, its magic!" he says. Just then I see a slight golden eye shimmer through his hair. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa then don't move. Me and Yugi sit there in what seems like a dark realm.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I say.

Pegasus laughs again, "You'll be released, after Yugi and I duel." He says.

Just then I see the Pendant glow; _what's going on?_

~Yami Sabrina~

I sit there and look over to Yugi. I see that Yugi's other self has emerged. I move slightly backward, to give him and Pegasus room to duel. "Start the clock Pegasus, it's your move." The spirit says.

"Alright," Pegasus says. He places one face-down card on the field, "you scared Yugi-boy, because you've never faced a Duelist like me before." He continues.

"You may be good Pegasus, but I will beat you." The spirit replies.

"You won't do much good with that dragon card." Pegasus says. The spirit looks taken aback, Wha-?" he says.

"I know every move before you make it Yugi-boy. And that gives me a big advantage wouldn't you say?"

_How is he able to do that?_ The spirit looks confused again, so Pegasus continues talking, "For example, I can know every move you play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar." He says holding up the card. Yugi's Koumori Dragon then gets sucked up into the Capture Jar.

_This is nuts. How is he able to see the moves the spirit makes before he even knows himself?_ Pegasus then takes the chance to talk again, "This place we're in is called the Shadow Realm; a mystical place where powerful monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible. " he says.

"But what your telling me can't be true." says the spirit.

"Tell me Yugi, do you think there are magic within these cards?"

"Don't you know; you invented this game?"

"What if I told you I didn't?"

_What?_ Pegasus continues speaking, "In ancient times, the Egyptian called this a Shadow Game. Powerful Pharaoh's would hold mystical duels in other dimensions; just as we're doing now. But not with cards, real monsters using magic that nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real."

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper, as he frees your Koumori Dragon from its prison. But it's under my control."

As he says that, a real version of the Dragon Piper shows up, making Dragon capture Jar release a purple smoke that transforms in Kourmori Dragon. "Now I counter attack; Silver Fang!" the spirit says.

Koumori Dragon then sticks its head through the screen and releases flames toward Silver Fang. The fire seems so real that it gives off heat, and I duck to make sure it doesn't burn me. The spirits Life Points then drop to 1500.

"Ha! As you see Yugi, these monsters are quite real, and dangerous." Pegasus says giggling.

"Yugi-boy, you are so entertaining, the way you scowl and sneer, so defiant yet helpless. And so ignorant at the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?"

"5000 years ago, a powerful Pharaoh and his Queen locked the power of the Shadow Games away."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"They locked the power within eight mystical Millennium Items."

"Eight Items… Your saying that my Puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes, there is also the Pendant hanging around that girl's neck." Pegasus says pointing to me. "There are mystical energies locked within them, magic that could change your life forever if you knew how to unleash it."

_So, the Pendant holds more than just my soul?_ I never knew what the purpose it held, other than locking away my soul. "Why are you telling us this?" I say.

"Why? Because you needed to know that. I've said too much, I place a card face-down. Since the clock is still ticking, I propose we continue playing."

As the spirit thinks about his next move, Pegasus lifts his hair so we can see the golden eye. He then moves his hair back over it. _Of course! He must be able to read minds his that eye!_ The spirit seems to know that also and places a card straight from his deck, to the field. "I know you'll play Zombie Warrior. And I'm prepared with a trap card." Pegasus says.

The spirit smirks, "Not this time, I've figured out your little game Pegasus. You may be able to see my hand, but not the cards I pull from my deck." He says. He flips the monster he put onto the field; it's the Dark Magician.

"Oh, the big scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me all you want, but my Magician will destroy that Dragon."

The Dark Magician destroys Koumori Dragon, dropping Pegasus to 1200. Pegasus laughs though; he claims that the attack has brought him victory. Pegasus draws and then summons Faceless Mage and equips it with the Eye of Illusion.

The Dark Magician goes to attack the mage, but the attack is negated. The spirit then draws Celtic Guardian and plays it. "Now my Celtic Guardian will cut your mage down to size." He says.

"Once again you've underestimated my mage. Dark Magic Attack!" Pegasus says.

Just then the Celtic Guardian is destroyed. _What just happened?_ Yugi's Life Points drop down to 400 now. "That's impossible! How did you get my Dark Magician to attack me?"

Pegasus doesn't answer, but claims we only have a short time left. I look at the clock and see that we only have nine seconds. "Times not up yet; Summoned Skull, attack!" the spirit says.

The second before it can attack though, time is up. _So close! He should've won that!_ "I have measured your talents Yugi Muto. The next time we duel, I'll play for far higher stakes!" Pegasus says.

"I'm done with your games Pegasus."

"No. But I to possess a Millennium Item; the Millennium Eye! Now I'll show you its true power!"

Just then, a burst of light goes right past us. I can't tell who it hit, but it's one of our friends. The light then returns to the TV, to show Grandpa on the screen. I stand shocked for a moment, until I realize that my time is up. I look over at Yugi's other self, who feels the same way. "Goodbye." I say to him.

He nods at me, "Rest well." He says as we both go back into our Items.

~Sabrina~

The room goes back to normal. I look around and notice Grandpa lying on the ground, lifeless. I look back to the TV and see him there. "Grandpa!" I shout. I go up to the TV and start shaking it, hoping this isn't real.

I can't help but begin to cry. I sit back down next to the TV, with Yugi still shaking it. After a few minutes, I can't take it anymore. "Yugi, stop it!" I say.

He looks over at me, at the verge of tears. I go and hug him, "It's too late; Pegasus has him." I say.

**I know Sabrina (and her Yami) didn't really have a big part in this, but believe me she'll start dueling when they get to the island. I want Sabrina in the Duelist Kingdom finals, but I'm not sure who I should kick out of it to fit her in. Anyway, that's a while from now. Let the Duels begin (soon)!**


	4. The Ship

The sunset is coming into the sky. The city seems pretty lifeless out now. I told Yugi that I wanted to be alone, so I decided to walk around town. _How could Pegasus do this to us? What did we ever do to him?_

The more I think about Pegasus, the harder I want to take him down. _But Pegasus beat Yugi. What chance do I have if I can't even beat my best friend? I may not have much of a chance, but I have to at least try._

Yugi and I are still waiting our invitation to Duelist Kingdom. We haven't been sent a note about where we're supposed to go or anything. I look over and find a clock hanging on a post. _It's almost eight o'clock. I better go back home._

I walk up to the door to find two envelopes stuck in the door. I grab them and assume there from Pegasus. I walk in the door, to find the place totally empty. I walk into the living room, where Yugi is just sitting there staring at the blank TV.

"Yugi, I'm back." I say.

"Oh, t-that's nice." He says not even looking up at me.

"I have something for you." I say waving the envelope addressed to him in front of his face.

He looks up and grabs the envelope. I sit down next to him and begin to open my letter. Inside are five Duel Monsters cards. I take one of them to see that it has an island with a huge castle in the middle drawn on it. I look over at Yugi to see that he has the same exact cards.

"Is this supposed to be our invitation?" I say.

"I guess so." Yugi says.

The next day at school Yugi and I explain to our friends about the cards. "So, do you think Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa there?" Joey says.

"Maybe. The only way to find out is to go there. Speaking of which, the boat is leaving in two days at Domino Pier." Yugi says.

"But you guys can't go what if something dangerous happens?" Tea says.

"Tea, we have no choice. I don't care if Pegasus is baiting us, I just want Grandpa back." I say.

They all nod at this. Tristan then picks up one of the cards, which has tons of gold coins painted on it. "Hey guys, it says on this card that the winner gets three million dollars." Tristan says.

"Who cares about the money right now?" I say.

Joey then takes the card at looks at it with luster. "Three million…" he says.

"I guess Joey cares about it." Yugi says.

The next night is the day where we board the ship to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi and I arrive at Domino Pier to see a huge line of Duelists. I'm wearing the same outfit I wore when Grandpas soul got taken; grey tank top, purple short-sleeved jacket, jean shorts, black and white sneakers, the Millennium Pendant, and my hair in a ponytail.

Yugi and I get in line to board the ship, until we hear a ruckus going on. "Hey you, you can't enter this ship without starchips!" a man says. Then I notice two men carrying Joey away from the ship. _What?!_

"Hey get off of me! I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!" Joey says.

Yugi looks over at me, "Sabrina save my spot in line." He says.

I nod and watch Yugi walk over to Joey. "He's with me." Yugi says.

"No duelist can enter without a starchip." One of the security guards say.

"He has a starchip." Yugi says holding out his hand to Joey. Yugi then gives him one of his starchips.

The security guards shrug, "Fine, let him on!" one of them says scowling.

Joey and Yugi then get back in line by me. The three of us wait until we get on board. We walk around the ship for a while until we stop on one side. "I'm still surprised they just let you on." Yugi says.

"Yeah, but that's your doing Yugi. Without you, I wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of this ship." Joey says.

"Well what do we have here?" says a female voice behind us. I look over to see a blonde woman wearing purple all over, except for a white tank top that seems a bit too low on her. _She looks more like someone who belongs at a bar, then a dueling tournament._

I look over at Joey, who seems to be drooling over her. I smack his shoulder, which makes him wince. The woman then walks up to Yugi, "I'm surprised a little squirt like you beat Kaiba." She says.

"Thanks very much, I think." Yugi says.

Joey tries to make a move on the girl, but she brushes him off. Some part of me feels jealous that she's flirting with Yugi, but I never liked Yugi in 'that way'. She turns her attention to Joey, "Look, you're either a champ or a chump, and I can tell where you're at." She says. Before we can respond she walks away.

"The names Mai by the way." She says.

I roll my eyes at her. Gosh, you can kind of tell she's a cocky duelist. We then walk to find our rooms. We walk into an area where our rooms are supposed to be, but find a large room with no beds and about six other duelists. "This is an outrage!" Joey says.

Another security guard comes up after hearing his yell. They try to strangle Joey, but he fights back. Soon, he calms down and the guards walk away. "Hey, aren't you Yugi?" a geeky voice says behind us.

We turn around to see Rex and Weevil, the insect and dino duelists. "Congratulations on winning the Regionals Weevil." Yugi says.

"It was nothing." He says.

I twitch slightly. Just like always, the champ is the really stuck up jerk. "To tell you the truth Yugi, I'm looking forward to dueling you in Duelist Kingdom." Weevil says.

"Well I'm looking forward to it to." Yugi says.

"There's a rumor going around that the rules are going to change for this tournament." Weevil says.

"How can they have a rule change?" I say.

Rex smirks, "It doesn't matter about rules, in dueling, you either smash or get smashed." He says. He walks away shortly after.

"Anyway, look at those duelists over there." Weevil says pointing to some random duelists. "Their trading in order to improve their decks, but trading also gives you a way to look at your opponents cards."

_That's probably how Weevil gets an inside to his opponent's strategies._ All of the sudden, Joey approaches the duelists and begins asking for trades. _Well that was fast._

"If you've come all this way and your still trying to improve your deck, then you're pretty desperate." Says Weevil, "I'll catch you on the flipside." He says walking away.

Yugi and I then begin making our way outside. We put our stuff down on a table and sit down. I take out my deck from my pocket and begin to look it over. Most of my cards are similar to Yugi's cards, since we grew up in the Game Shop, where most of the cards there are about the same.

We sit there for a few minutes until Joey comes back. He's gotten four new cards; Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword. "Those cards are pretty good, Joey." I say.

"Yeah, I'm going all the way to the top with these!" he says.

"It's harder than that Joey." Yugi says. Yugi reaches inside the golden box that the Millennium Puzzle once rested in and pulls out a monster card. "Add this to your deck." Yugi says.

I get a better look at the card, to see that it's Time Wizard. "Wow, thanks Yugi!" Joey says taking the card.

"Ah, we meet again." says that geeky voice. I look over to see who I expected; Weevil.

"Oh, hey Weevil." Yugi says. I glare at Weevil; I don't trust him at all.

"Did you trade any cards yet Yugi?" Weevil says.

"Nah, I'm fine with the cards I already have." He says.

"I see. You use the Exodia cards right?"

"Yeah."

"Could I possibly see them?" Weevil says.

I don't trust his tone or him in general. I nudge Yugi and shake my head no. "He can't be that bad, Sabrina." Yugi says getting out the cards.

"Yugi your making a huge mistake." I mutter.

He ignores me and hands Weevil the cards. I glare at Weevil carefully, he's up to something. He takes a few steps back, which makes me step closer to him. Just then, Weevil turns toward the ocean and throws the cards into the water. _NO!_ "You little jerk!" I say. I walk up to Weevil and push him to the ground. He hits the ground, gets up, and runs away.

I look back over to Yugi, to see Joey jumping off the ship. _What is he thinking!?_ I lean over the edge and try to find Joey in the water, I don't see him. Just then his head bobs in the water.

"JOEY, THOSE CARDS AREN'T WORTH DROWNING OVER!" I yell.

"I don't care, I have to get them!" he says.

Without thinking, I run to find a latter. As I look back, I see Yugi beginning to jump off the ship. _Unbelievable!_ I find a latter and throw it down into the water. They don't grasp onto the latter, which makes me worry. Tea and Tristan then come up, "What are you guys doing here?!" I say.

"Doesn't matter, what happened?" Tristan says.

"Joey and Yugi jumped to get Exodia. No questions, hold the latter." I say. Tristan then holds the latter against the railing; I then take this chance to jump into the water. I'm a pretty good swimmer, but I've never fought currents like this.

I hit the water, and then resurface. I swim over to Yugi, who is trying to keep Joey from drowning. I grab ahold of Yugi's arm and pull him to the latter. I get Yugi and Joey onto the latter, and then climb up it myself.

After the three of us are safe on the ship, I take the chance to yell at them. "What were you thinking Joey?! You could have died over some stupid cards!" I shout. I begin to wring the water out of my hair, which isn't too wet.

"I just wanted to be able to help someone for a change." Joey says sadly. He looks up at Yugi, "I'm sorry Yugi, I could only get two cards." He says.

"Joey, its fine. I'm just glad you're okay." Yugi says.

"No, it's not okay. It seems that I'm never able to help anybody, not even my sister Serenity." Joey says.

"You have a sister?" Tea says.

"My parents divorced years ago, she lives with my mother. She's had really bad eyesight, and eventually she'll go blind." He says.

"Sorry to hear that." I say.

"It's okay. She sent me a message a few days ago. The doctors say that her eyes will be beyond repair soon. But there is an operation that they can do for her, buts there's no way I can pay for it! That's why I'm entering Duelist Kingdom, to get the prize money!" Joey says.

About an hour later, the sun begins to rise. We can now see the island! "Alright, we're going to win this thing! Joey for his sister, and Sabrina and I for Gramps!" Yugi says.

"Let the game begin." I mutter.

**Duelist Kingdom is finally starting! Kind of… **

**Anyway, I can't wait for the duels to begin. I don't know who Sabrina will duel; maybe she'll be the one to duel Mai. I was also thinking of giving Sabrina a monster card that Pegasus based around Zaria somewhat. You know, a monster that gains attack for every Divine- Beast on the field. (I'm open to opinions on that).**


	5. Yugi vs Weevil

The island comes into view. The sun now shines on top of the blue skies. I can't wait to start dueling, but then I remember the reason I'm really here; to save Grandpa. "Man, this is a big island. Finding your Grandpa won't be easy." says Joey.

"We have to start somewhere." Yugi says.

A few minutes later the boat docks. I notice that there are security guards everywhere down there. Pegasus must really want this place secure. I then hear a voice go over the intercom, "Attention duelists, please exit in an orderly fashion."

Tristan then starts panicking, "But Tea! We're not duelists, what if they find out!? We should probably just swim home." He says.

"We're not leaving! If you could just act normal, then we'll be fine!" Tea says.

As we exit the ship, Tristan is trying his best not to panic, but he's failing at it. One of the guards notices his jumpiness and tells him to stop being so nervous. "Way to play it cool Tristan." says Tea.

Tristan sighs deeply, "Yeah…" he says.

"Anyway, looks like Weevil just made his way off the ship." Joey says pointing toward the ship.

I look over and see Weevil smirking at us. "Gosh, I want to wipe that smirk off his face." I say.

"Don't worry; he's not worth our effort _right now_." Yugi says.

Just then, another guard comes up to the dock. "Attention duelists, make your way up the stairs to meet your host." He says pointing to a staircase that leads to a huge castle. _Pegasus must be there._ We begin making our way up the long staircase. When we're about halfway there, Tea stops and looks at the forest below, "Hey is that Bakura?" she says.

I met Bakura once, but he never talked very often. I look over at the trees to see no one there. "Oh well, maybe it's all in my head." Tea says. We start climbing the stairs again. We reach the gates to the castle, where a bunch of other duelists are waiting. Some not so popular duelists notice Weevil and Rex right away. Some also notice me; saying stuff like "Isn't that Sabrina Cafford, the girl that's said to be one of the best duelists in America?" I try to hide my face, since I don't like a lot of attention.

"Attention, please gather around. Your host will now greet you." I look up on the balcony of the castle, to see more security guards. Then Pegasus walks onto the balcony, wearing a wife grin on his face. I glare at him with disgust. _Man, I hate that guy._ Pegasus seems to be looking straight at Yugi and me, which makes me roll my eyes.

"Greetings duelists; I am Maximillian Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you to Duelist Kingdom. Some of the best duelists in the world are here, but only one will be crowned King of Games! You've each come here with a duelist glove and two star chips, the starchips will be won by each duel you compete in. To get into the finals, you'll need ten of them. Also, some new dueling rules will be in effect, but I will not tell you these rules, because what fun would that be! You'll learn them as you duel. You'll have one hour to prepare, when the fireworks light the sky, you may begin!" he says.

After Pegasus's speech we all climb down the stairs and walk around the island. We end up in a meadow, and stand there for the time being. When the hour passes the fireworks go off at the castle. "Alright, let's do it!" Yugi says.

"So, what's the plan Yugi?" Joey says.

"I want to duel Weevil first, we have a score to settle." He says.

"Isn't that him?" I say pointing off in the distance. Over by the trees, Weevil seems to be waiting for us. Just then, Weevil starts running away from us, laughing his usual crazy laugh. I start running after him, with the gang behind me. _What's he doing? Why would he run if he's wanted to face Yugi since the beginning?_

Weevil finally stops running when we reach a clearing in the forest. He laughs again, "You've fallen right into my trap again Yugi!" he says.

"Enough! It's time to explain why you threw Exodia off the ship!" Yugi says. Just then, I notice the Puzzle glowing, along with the Pendant.

~Yami Sabrina~

The spirit within Yugi chuckles, "Alright Weevil, it's time to see if you're as good a duelist as you are at running away." He says.

"Running away, or setting a trap?" Weevil says.

"Enough; It's time to duel!" the spirit says.

Just then the ground shakes slightly. _What is this, an earthquake?_ Then the ground behind Weevil splits in half. Out of the hole, comes a holographic duel arena, just like the one Kaiba used against Yugi. "I'll meet you in the duel arena Yugi." Weevil says. He begins running up to the red duel platform, and lets the spirit take the blue one.

"I notice that you only have one star chip. That makes you easy pickings." Weevil says smirking.

"Not if I take yours first. This is an all or nothing duel" says the spirit.

"What if I only put up one of my star chips, since you only have one?"

"Then I'll put up my deck as a bonus."

_Is he crazy?_ "What are you thinking?" I shout to him.

He just looks at me and smirks. My attention goes back to Weevil, "Alright, I'll enjoy such an easy win." He says.

Weevil begins his turn by summoning Killer Needle in attack mode. The spirit counters on his turn by summoning Mammoth Graveyard. He orders an attack, where Mammoth Graveyard has more Attack Points then Killer Needle. When the attack happens Mammoth Graveyard is destroyed. _What?_

Weevil laughs. "Didn't you pay attention to the rule changes Pegasus was talking about? I lead you here to this field because its half Forest and half Wasteland. My monsters gain attack on the Forest side, causing your to be destroyed." He says.

"Why don't you take a look at your own monster?" the spirit says. Just then, Killer Needle blows up. Half of the field was Wasteland, so Mammoth Graveyard gained enough attack to match Killer Needle, causing a double kill.

Weevil summons Hercules Beetle in attack mode, which gains a field bonus. The spirit counters by summoning Feral Imp and equipping it with the Horn of the Unicorn. It attacks, but is destroyed. My eyes widen at this, but Feral Imp has more attack. Weevil laughs again, "Due to my beetle's field power bonus, its effect allows your magic cards effects to be negated. Now I get to chip away at your Life Points." He says. Yugi's Life Points go from 2000 down to 1350.

Weevil passes his next turn, having the spirit to summon a monster in defense mode. Weevil summons Basic Insect and equips it with Level 3 Laser Cannon and Level 2 Power Boost. Basic Insect attacks the defense mode monster; destroying it. The spirit summons another defense mode monster and ends his turn.

On their next turns both of them set a card in the Spell/Trap zone. On Weevils next three turns he summons Big Insect, Gokibore, and Kamakiriman; with the spirit passing all of his turns. On the spirit's next turn he plays another card in defense mode. Weevil attacks his defense monster, which turns out to be Dark Magician. Attacking Dark Magician activates Yugi's Trap Card; Mirror Force. Mirror Force then destroys every one of Weevil's monsters, causing his Life Points to drop from 2000 to 555.

Weevil is then forced to play a monster in defense mode. On the spirits next turn, he plays Monster Recovery to return every monster he controls, along with the cards in his hand to his deck. Monster Recovery allows him to summon the monster with the lowest attack from the cards he drew; which was Kuriboh. To counter, Weevil activates Parasite Worm, which destroys Kuriboh and drops Yugi's Life Points from 1350 to 1050.

On Weevil's next turn, he summons Larvae Moth in defense mode. He then equips it with the Cocoon of Evolution, raising its defense from 520 to 2000. The spirit summons Gaia the Fierce Knight. He attacks Larvae Moth, but the attack fails due to the field power bonus that the moth got, which gave it 2600 defense points. Yugi's Life Points drop from 1050 to 750.

The next five turns are just them passing over and over, but the spirit sets a defense mode monster. On his next turn, he summons Curse of Dragon in attack mode. He then activates Burning Land, which destroys the Forest field. Gaia attacks Larvae Moth, but a new creature takes its place. "How can you do that?" asks Yugi's alter ego.

"Since my Cocoon of Evolution has been equipped to my monster for four turns, I'm allowed to summon my ultimate Great Moth!" Weevil says. On his next turn, the Great Moth attacks one of Yugi's set monsters, but he counters with activating Polymerization to fuse Gaia with Curse of Dragon to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion; his set monster is still destroyed though. The poisonous scales of the Great Moth causes Gaia's attack points to decrease each turn. Then the spirit activates Makiu, which stops Gaia's attack from decreasing further.

The Great Moth is then able to destroy Gaia, due to the loss of attack points. Yugi's Life Points go from 750 to 50. I'm worried now, _what if he loses?_ I realize that I can't allow myself to think that, I believe in him. The spirit draws his next card, which is Summoned Skull. He summons it in attack mode. The effect of Makiu allows Summoned Skull's attack to rise to 3500. He then attacks Great Moth, which wins him the duel. "Alright!" I say.

Weevil sits on the ground, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm the Regional Champion! I'm the Regional Champion!" he says over and over.

The other Yugi smirks, "You call yourself a champion, but you only duel through lying and cheating. True champions play with honor, and they _play fair_." He says.

Joey then comes up to Weevil and starts yelling at him, and almost on the verge of beating him up. Everyone else watches this, so I take the chance to talk with Yugi's alter ego. "That was a great match." I say.

He looks up at me and smiles, "Thank you. I only hope I'll be able to see you duel." He says.

"When the time is right." I say.

He smiles again, "Whenever that is, I'll be there." He says. Just then, he comes up to me and plants a kiss on my forehead. I stand there stunned until we both go back into our Items.

**Yeah, I meant to post this last night, but I didn't finish in time. I'm also sorry if this duel was kind of boring, I was only able to use Yugioh Wikia because my computer wouldn't let me watch the episode. But I'm guessing for some people, the ending was worth it.**

**I'll try and post another chapter later on today, because I have a one chapter per day policy going on right now.**


	6. Spirits vs Harpies

"Aw Yeah! I'm just itching to duel someone!" Joey says.

"Save some duels for the rest of us then." I say.

We've been walking around the island for a while now, but we haven't seen any duelists. I can't wait to be able to duel someone other than Yugi for a change. We reach a cliff on the side of the island. We decide to rest there for a while until we find someone to duel. "Look over there!" says Tea.

I look over back onto the island; in the distance you can see tons of dueling arenas. "Man, Pegasus really made sure there was plenty of area to duel in." I say.

We continue looking over the island until we hear a loud voice not too far away. "You lost, now give me your star chips!" it says.

Oh gosh, I know that voice, its Mai Valentine. We walk up to a duel arena where we find Mai and a rookie duelist standing there. "You cheated! There's no way you could've known your cards when they were face down!" the kid says.

"I'm psychic." Mai says.

The kid ends up running off crying. She then notices us standing there, "Hey Yugi, made any progress with your duels?" she says in a flirting way.

"Yeah." Yugi says.

"Well I'm in a bit of a dueling mood myself!" she says.

Tea leans toward Yugi, "Take her out, knock her off the island." She whispers. Yugi seems to be hesitating, so I step in.

"Okay Mai, if you want a duel, count me in." I say.

She raises her eyebrow, "Oh please. You're not worth my time hun." She says.

"Maybe I'm not, but you can't resist the urge to knock someone off the island." I say. This gets her attention, "That's right, I'm betting both of my star chips." I realize that this seems pretty stupid, but I want to shut that girl up.

"Are you crazy, you'll get kicked off the island?" Yugi says.

"I know what I'm doing." I say.

We look back over at Mai, who is smiling slightly. "Well, do you accept my challenge?" I ask.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." She says.

~Yami Sabrina~

"Okay, let's get this duel underway." I say.

We both enter the dueling platforms. I look over and notice that Yugi's alter ego is standing down there. He gives me a thumbs-up, which I return with a smile.

I draw five cards, plus another for the start of my turn. In my hand, I have Magician of Faith (300/400), Shining Abyss (1600/1800), Mirror Force, Trap Hole, Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), and Kunai with Chain. "For my first move, I play two cards face down." I say. "And now I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode."

Mai begins to wave her hands around her cards. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm gathering my powers, I'm psychic you know." She says.

Mai draws her next card. She has all the cards in her hand with every card facing the platform, not her. "Okay, I'll summon Harpie Lady, and equip her with my Cyber Shield." She says. Now Harpie Lady has 1800 attack points. _How did she do that?_ "Now attack!" says Mai.

"Not so fast Mai." I say. "You activated my Mirror Force Trap Card." Now her Harpie is destroyed and she loses Life Points equal to half her monsters attack points, which drops her down to 1100.

I draw one card, which turns out to be Kuriboh (300/200). I begin to think more about her psychic abilities; _can she also see my hand?_ I set one card face-down and summon Celtic Guardian and end my turn. Mai draws her next card and laughs slightly. "What is it?" I ask.

"Time to introduce one of my strongest monsters; Harpie's Pet Dragon!" she says. It has 2000 attack and 2500 defense.

I smirk at this, "Now I activate Trap Hole!" I say. Now this will destroy her monster. Due to the rules, any monster destroyed by a card effect causes the player to lose Life Points equal to half her monsters attack; which drops her to 100 Life Points.

I draw, which is Shining Friendship (1300/1100). I summon that in attack mode and end my turn. She draws her next card, she smirks slightly. "Now I play, Harpie's Feather Duster!" she says. _Dang it!_ I'm forced to now destroy my Kunai with Chain.

I draw Mystical Elf (800/2000), but decide to end my turn. "Your move." I say. She draws a card and laughs again.

"Say your prayers hun. Because I play Elegant Egotist!" she says. She now summons Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100).

Mai then activates Cyber Shield which brings her monster to 2450. _This doesn't sound good._ "Now attack my Harpie's!" Mai says.

She attacks my Celtic Guardian which drops my Life Points to 950. "You can do it!" I hear below. I look down to see that the other Yugi was the one who said that. I smile at him as I draw my next card. My next card is Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200). This won't be enough to stop her Harpie Sisters, so I summon it face-down and switch Shining Friendship to defense mode. "You running out of ideas?" Mai says.

"Nope, this duel is still on." I say.

"We'll see about that." She says as she draws. She draws her next card, but doesn't look at it, "I bet this card is Monster Reborn." She says. She then activates Monster Reborn, which brings back her Harpie Lady. _How is she doing this?_ Both of her monsters destroy my defense mode monsters, leaving me defenseless. I go to draw my next card. _Come on; please give me the card I need!_ I end up drawing another Mirror Force. _Yes! This is perfect!_ I close my eyes to envision my next move, but all of the sudden, I smell something. _What is that?_ I realize that the smell is coming from Mai, but there are too many different scents to be a perfume. _I've got it!_

"So that's how you did it." I say.

Mai looks at me weirdly, "What are you talking about?" she says.

"You spray your cards with different perfumes. That's how you know what youre going to draw next." I say.

"No way! How could you have known that!" she says.

"It's all part of the game." I say. I summon Magician of Faith in face-down defense mode, and set Mirror Force. "Alright Mai, it's your turn." I say.

She laughs, "Oh please, this duel will end in my victory, even without my aroma strategy." She says. Mai draws, but seems to not have drawn anything good. "Now my Harpie, attack!" she says.

As it attacks, I laugh slightly. "What's so funny? Does losing make you happy?" Mai says.

"No, but we'll see if it does to you." I say.

She looks taken aback, "What are you talking about?" she says.

"I activate Mirror Force! Destroying every monster on your side of the field, and their attack points come out of your Life Points!" I say.

Just then, all of her Harpie's are destroyed and her Life Points drop from 100 to 0. _I've won! _"How could I have lost?" Mai says to herself.

"You lost because you don't play Duel Monsters from the heart. True champions use their heart with their decks, when you, you play for power." I say.

We get down from the duel platforms. Mai hands me two starchips ungratefully. "Thanks Mai." I say putting the chips onto my glove. _Now I have four starchips._

She scowls and begins to walk away. I turn around to see Yugi's other self next to me. "I knew you'd win." He says.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could watch." I say.

He smiles at me, "Until we meet again." He says. Then, just as he did last time, he kisses my forehead.

**Okay, before you're wondering how I was able to make this duel, I'm going to say two words; Dueling Network. Dueling Network is a dueling website where you can make your own deck and stuff like that, so I made Sabrina's season one deck on there, along with a copy of Mai's. I dueled with them on my two accounts and every move made there I put into the fanfiction.**

**So in general, every move made here was 100% real; I never rigged any of it (with the exception of the cards that have altered effects due to the anime).**

**P.S. I called the chapter this because Mai runs a Harpie deck and Sabrina's Yami is a spirit.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Deep Sea Dueling

~Yami Sabrina~

"Alright, Dark Magician, attack his Feral Imp and end this duel!" I say. Dark Magician goes in for the attack and causes my opponents Life Points to drop to 0. _I've just won another duel!_

~Sabrina~

"That was great dueling Sabrina!" says Yugi. We've been walking around the island for a while now.

"Thanks Yugi. I still can't believe that guy wagered 4 starchips though!" I say. The person I was dueling went in all or nothing; we each had 4 star chips. But now, I have 8. The guy wasn't that tough even, just really cocky.

"Yeah, but how can you have 8 and I only have 3?" Yugi says.

"And I only have 1." Joey says.

"Cheer up Joey. I'm sure we'll find you an opponent soon." Yugi says.

"Yeah, I know. But right now I only care about getting some food!" he says.

We all agree that it's time for us to eat something. None of us have eaten since we were on the ship that brought us here. Pegasus must really want us to starve though, because he hasn't set up any restaurants or any places to eat on this island.

"Hey I got it!" Tristan says. We all look up at him, "The Wilderness Survival Guide! It'll tell us all the plants, roots, and berries we can eat out here.

"That doesn't sound like real food…" Tea says.

Just then, Joey lifts his face, "Screw your survival guide, I found food all on my own!" he says. He goes and points off in a direction, "Over there!" he says.

Then I begin to smell it, the smell of cooked fish. Joey runs off in the direction of the ocean, which we follow. We soon reach the beach to find three fish sitting above a fire. "Who do you think they belong to?" I ask.

"Aw who cares? My stomach's itching for some food!" Joey says running up to the fish. Tristan follows Joey, but Tea, Yugi, and I cautiously walk up to them. The three of us don't bother to eat the fish, unlike Joey and Tristan who have no self-control.

I look over to see a man crawl out of the ocean. He wears nothing but a pair of blue shorts, which match his hair perfectly. He also wears a duelist glove and holds a harpoon in his hand, "How dare you eat my fish you poachers!" he says.

As he says that a huge wave comes up and swallows the man. I chuckle slightly, but I also feel kind of bad for the guy. He gets up again, "How dare you! Stealing a fisherman's catch is like stealing his honor!" he says.

Yugi looks at him closely, "Hey aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top ranked ocean duelist?" he asks.

Mako looks over at him, "And who might you be?" he says.

Joey looks at him, "Oh yeah, your that freaky fish guy." He says.

"I am not a freaky fish guy! I am Mako Tsunami, the greatest duelist of the Seven Seas!"

Tea giggles slightly. She points to Mako's head, where a small octopus is sitting there. I chuckle at this. Mako starts to get annoyed, so he throws the octopus back into the ocean.

"Anyway, I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi says.

Mako looks at him, "What? You're Yugi Muto; the duelist who beat Seto Kaiba? What a fine surprise! I'd like to face you in a duel Yugi!" he says. Mako looks over at the rest of us, "My apologizes, please if your friends of Yugi, then eat your fill!"

We start to eat with Mako. The fish is perfectly cooked at the right temperature. We also learn that Mako grew up on a fishing boat and that he plans to buy his own boat with the prize money. "Wow your own boat!" Tea says.

"Yeah. The ocean and I have felt a special bond since I was little. I can tell whenever it's happy or sad." Mako says.

I raise my eyebrow at this. _This guy is weird, even if he is a champion._ There's something about him though, I wouldn't expect him to welcome us here so easily. "Yeah, well, we better get going Mako. Thanks again." Joey says.

"I hope we meet up again in the competition!" Yugi says. We begin to walk away, but we hear Mako's voice behind us.

"Sooner then you may think." He says. I turn around and see a harpoon launch straight at Yugi's feet. _What the heck was that!?_ Yugi looks really taken aback, and hesitant to touch the harpoon. "What was that all about!?" Joey yells.

Mako smirks, "I treated you to dinner, now Yugi will treat me with a duel." He says.

"You're crazy." I mutter.

"No, you are, because you've taken my bait. The fish, I set it here, and I pulled you right in." Mako says. "Reeling in Yugi Muto was a real catch."

~Yami Sabrina~

"Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge." says Yugi's alter ego.

Just then a duel arena shows up behind Mako. The spirit and Mako both enter the duel platforms, each of them wagering two star chips. The dueling field is half land and half water; _this should be interesting._

"Let's see how you deal with this." says Mako. He summons a monster in attack mode, but that water is covering it. _How is Yugi supposed to know what he's attacking?_

The spirit summons Horn Imp (1300/1000) in attack mode. Mako's monster then attacks Yugi's monster. Mako's monster turns out to be Fiend Kracken (1560/1820). Yugi's Life Points then drop from 2000 to 1740. The spirit draws and summons Feral Imp (1300/1400) in defense mode.

On Mako's next turn, he only sets a monster. The spirit makes his next move by equipping Feral Imp with Horn of the Unicorn (2000/2100). The Feral Imp is able to make electrical attacks, and water conducts electricity, so it's a pretty safe move. Feral Imp goes in to attack Mako's set monster, but nothing happens.

Mako laughs, "Your strategy has failed Yugi. My Giant Jellyfish absorbs all electrical attacks, making your attack worthless." He says. Fiend Kraken then attacks Feral Imp, causing Yugi's Life Points to drop to 1480. The spirit begins his next turn by summoning Silver Fang in defense mode, then equipping it with Full Moon (1500/1100). Mako starts his turn by summoning Kairyu-Shin (2340/1950). Kairyu-Shin attacks and destroys Silver Fang.

"Gone. But my Kairyu-Shin did more than that." Mako says.

"What?" says the spirit.

"It altered our playing field!" Mako says.

He's right. On the field now is almost all water, with only 5% of it land. "You should feel lucky Yugi. Usually when my Kairyu-Shin attacks, it drowns all of the land field." Mako says. "Even the greatest of fisherman can't withstand the power of the ocean."

The spirit thinks for a second, "You mean your father?" he says.

Mako then explains the story of how his father was washed out to sea. How he wants to buy a boat to be able to look for his father. "That is why I duel Yugi! That's why I must win!" Mako says.

"I understand Mako, but I still can't allow you to win this duel." The spirit says. He draws his next card, and then summons Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, which gains a Field Power bonus (1690/2600). Mako then summons great White Terror (1950/1560). Now Mako has three monsters on his side of the field. The spirit then switches Giant Soldier of Stone into attack mode.

"Attack mode? Why? Your monster isn't as strong as mine." Mako says.

"I'm not attacking your monsters. I'm attacking a card I put on the field myself." The spirit says. Yugi's monster then goes to attack the Full Moon card he played earlier, which increased the effects of the ocean. The tide on the playing field then reduces to none.

"Now I'll end this. I play my Curse of Dragon card with Burning Land to wipe out your remaining monsters." Yugi's other self says.

Curse of Dragon then burns the entire field, destroying all of Mako's monsters. Mako's Life Points now go from 2000 to 0. Both players then get down from the dueling platforms. Now Yugi has 5 star chips, while Mako is left with 1.

"That was a great duel Yugi." Mako says.

"Same here Mako." says the spirit.

Mako's stomach starts growling again, "Time for me to start fishing!" he says. Before we can say goodbye, he jumps straight into the ocean. _Sabrina was right, that guy is weird._ Joey, Tristan, and Tea start to walk away, leaving just me and Yugi's other self.

"Great duel." I say.

"Thank you." He says.

I'm really starting to enjoy him. When he first kissed my forehead, I was a little stunned, but now I feel as though I like him more than just a friend. Something tells me he feels that he wants it that way.

"Well, I'll see you later." I say.

"Right." He says. Before another word is spoken I go and kiss him on the cheek. He stands there with his cheeks turning slightly red. I smile as we both leave.

**This is killing me on how they don't know their names yet. I'm tired of typing 'the spirit' over and over, but I'm going to have to wait until Battle City (ugh). I kind of like putting their little talks at the end of the chapter, only I wish they could talk more often without their presence being known to everyone. **

**And yes, it does sounds a bit ridicules that Sabrina already has 8 star chips, but hey, I have to fit that in somewhere. **


	8. The Undead Rival

Walking around this island is starting to get boring. We've been doing the exact same thing for about six hours now. "I'm really glad you have five starchips now Yugi." Tea says.

"Yeah, now your one step closer to finding your Grandpa." Tristan adds.

Just then, we hear a scream come from up ahead. "Help me please!" the voice says. We run down the path to find a kid being dragged away by one of Pegasus's guards. "Let that kid go!" Tristan says going in to punch the guard.

Surprisingly, Tristan ends up flipping the guy onto his back, with the kid able to escape at the last second. The guard gets back up quickly and then kicks Tristan to the ground. With Tristan not attacking, the guard takes the chance to grab the kid again

"What do you think you're doing?" asks Yugi.

"This duelist doesn't have any starchips, and therefore he's to be kicked off the island." says the guard.

The kid takes the chance to speak now, "But I didn't lose my starchips in a duel! They were stolen along with my cards!" he says.

"I don't care what excuse you have, you're getting shipped out of here." says the man.

With that said, he walks away with the kid in tow. "Let's follow him." I say. We follow the man to a small dock where a small white boat is waiting with about eight people in it. As we run up to the dock, Yugi tries to get their attention, "Hey! Hey you!" he says.

When we get on the dock, Yugi continues, "What did the guy who took your starchips look like?" he says.

The kid shakes his head, "I didn't see his face, and he was wearing a bandana. But he was a little guy, he challenged me in the Meadow Field." He says.

"Oh okay. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Yugi says.

One of the guards doesn't look pleased with this, "This boat leaves in thirty minutes, no one without a starchip is staying." He says.

"Alright, we have half an hour. Let's go!" I say.

The rest of the gang nods as we run off. We reach a clearing not too far away, which should be the Meadow Field. There's a dueling arena in the middle, so we decide to sit there and wait for the guy to come back. "What makes you think he'll come back here?" I ask.

Joey leans toward me, "Because we're bait." He whispers.

I nod at him and sit down next to Yugi. I look over due to some rustling in the bushes. I then notice a kid come shooting out of them. "Ha ha! I've found you at last Yugi!" he says.

I can't help but feel that his voice is familiar I just don't know from where. Yugi looks up at the kid, "Alright. You're here for a duel aren't you?" he says.

The kid nods and points to the duel platforms. They each enter them, but as soon as they do, the Pendant and Puzzle begin to glow.

~Yami Sabrina~

"How many starchips do we wager?" asks the other Yugi.

"Five." The boy says.

"Alright then."

_Why would he agree to that?_ Sure the kid doesn't look very strong, but he could end up stealing again. "My first card is the Man-eating Plant!" says the boy. That card only has 800 ATK and 600 DEF.

The other Yugi counters with Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200). Guardian of the Fortress then attacks and destroys Man-eating Plant, causing the boy's Life Points to drop from 2000 to 1400. "You can't win with cards you stole from someone else. Your heart can't live within someone else's deck." says the other Yugi.

"Shut up! I don't belive in any of that Heart of the Cards stuff you preach about. Dueling is all about power!" the boy says.

_Of course! How could I have not seen that before!_ He's Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba! I sensed a small connection between him and Kaiba, but I wasn't quite sure.

Yugi's alter ego notices this also. Mokuba takes off the scarf covering his mouth now that his secret is out, "Yeah that's right, I'm Kaibas brother! He's the greatest duelist who ever lived; at least until Yugi came along. Now Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp…" he says.

"Pegasus wants Kaiba Corp?" the spirit says.

"I don't know what happened. But when my big brother was defeated, he ran away. Pegasus took the chance to move right in though. You don't understand! Now my big brother has deserted me!" he says.

"You don't get it, Kaiba didn't abandon you; he's searching for himself."

"Tell it to my monster." Mokuba says. He then summons Krokodilus (1100/1200). Guardian of the Fortress then easily destroys it, bringing Mokuba down to 1100.

"Mokuba, don't you see? Pegasus is the real bad guy here, dueling me won't help you at all."

"Mokuba stop this. Battling Yugi won't do anything to save you. Helping us defeat Pegasus will do something though." I say.

All of us look up to see that Mokuba's gone. I then spot him on Yugi's dueling platform. "If I can't beat you, then I'll get you disqualified!" he says taking two of Yugi's starchips.

Mokuba begins to run away, with Joey and Trisan chasing him. "Mokuba, you can't save Kaiba Corp that way!" says the other Yugi.

This makes him turn around. "Your brother is just confused; after I defeated Kaiba, I opened his mind. I removed every dark influence that clouded his mind. Free of that evil, he's struggling. He's now searching his heart for answers."

"But then what can I do?" Mokuba says.

"You can start by trusting me. And together we'll take down Pegasus; I promise you. We'll help you save Kaiba, Mokuba, but you have to help us too. You can start by returning the starchips and deck to the kid you stole them from."

"Alright, Yugi. Then we'll take on Pegasus together!"

We begin to make our way back to the dock now. Just as were about to reach the dock I notice something in the ocean. "Is that… the boat?!" I say.

The rest of the gang looks over and confirms it. We run up to the dock, where that same guard is waiting, "You're too late." He says.

"That's not fair! It hasn't been a half hour yet!" Tea says.

"Tough luck, Pegasus sets the schedule here." The man says.

Mokuba walks up to the man, "Tell them to turn it around. I have his starchips right here." He says.

"Tough luck!" the man says swatting the starchips into the ocean. _Some of those starchips were Yugi's!_

Mokuba turns around to face Yugi, "I'm really sorry…" he says.A second later the man grabs Mokuba and claims he's going to bring him back to Pegasus.

"Hold on. I still have starchips left, so I challenge you to a duel! If I win then you'll set Mokuba free." says the spirit.

The guard smirks, "I don't know why you'll bother saving him, but fine. Meet me back in area 146 in four hours. There you'll have your duel." He says.

We walk away, knowing the only way to get back Mokuba is to duel this guy. So we reach a part of the forest, not too far from area 146 and sit down there. Tristan, Tea, and Joey all sit together in a small group leaving Yugi's alter ego and me.

We sit there for a minute not sure of what to do, until he breaks the silence, "Hi." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"I wonder why we have to wait four hours." He says trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, but you know that this whole duel could be a trap. If Pegasus knows about it then he's bound to rig it somehow."

He nods, "Yeah, I figured that."

We sit there in silence for about half an hour, until something comes into my head, "Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure, ask away." He says.

"Why did you kiss me that first time? I didn't have a problem with it, I just want to know."

He sits there with his face turning slightly pink, "I-I don't know. There was just something about you, something that made me feel I had to." He says.

I roll my eyes slightly because that's not much of an answer. "If you say so." I say.

Our time soon comes to an end, four hours have passed. We make our way to area 146 where the guard and Mokuba are waiting. Mokuba yells out in pain, which angers me slightly, "Put him down!" I yell.

"I'll consider it, if your friend wins the duel." He says.

"Oh, I'll beat you alright." says the spirit.

"Oh, I'm not dueling. There is your opponent. He's an old friend of yours who met an unfortunate end earlier today." He says pointing onto the red dueling platform.

I look up to see a tall skinny man. When I get a better look the man is… Kaiba!? "Liar! My big brother can't be dead!" Mokuba says.

"That's right! That guys nothing but a fake; a trick by Pegasus." The other Yugi says.

Yugi enters the blue dueling platform, without the slightest bit of worry on his face. The imposter Kaiba speaks up, "Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost." He says.

"That's enough." The other Yugi says.

"I'm no longer of this world, and it's all because of you. When you beat me, you didn't just win the match, you destroyed my soul."

"Stop the lies and start the duel."

"Fine by me."

"You may look like Kaiba, but you can never imitate his deck."

"You mean _my deck._"

That imposter seems to be trying too hard. He's acting as someone he's not, and it's pretty obvious. The imposter looks over at the guard, "Kemo, tell Pegasus he can have my company, all I want right now is revenge." He says.

_Yeah, that's defiantly not Kaiba._ They each wager three starchips, which is all Yugi has left. The imposter begins his turn by summoning Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1000). _That's weird. That was the exact same card he started with on his last duel with Yugi._ Yugi's turns begins with him summoning Dark Magician (2500/2100), and then destroying Hitotsu. The imposter's Life Points go from 2000 to 700.

The fake Kaiba laughs, "Your as strong as ever Yugi." He says. _Why would he be laughing?_ "It's funny how things have gone full circle Yugi. I know what you're thinking Yugi, your thinking on how you'll never win this duel. Even a wimp like you would know by now that I am the real Kaiba, and once you admit that, you've pretty much admitted defeat."

"I don't care who you are, I'm going to beat you." Yugi's alter ego says.

"But you barely beat me the first time. But now, your big advantage is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Exodia. You only beat me with Exodia. And without it, you'll only lose."

"Whatever, it's your move."

The imposter draws his next card and smirks. "This will be a blast from the past." He says. He turns the card around, which is revealed to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He then summons it to the field (3000/2500). _Is Kaiba really dead? No one else in the world owns a Blue-Eyes._ "I won't attack yet. Why rush victory?" The imposter then sets one card and ends his turn.

The spirit then switches Dark Magician to defense mode, and summons Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in defense mode. "Smart play Yugi; but not smart enough. Defense Paralysis!" the imposter says. That card will automatically switch every defense mode monster into attack mode. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!" Blue-Eyes goes in for an attack on Curse of Dragon, bringing Yugi down to 1000 Life Points.

Yugi draws his next card, "Magical Hats! Conceal my Dark Magician!" he says.

Blue-Eyes attacks one of the hats, but its revealed to be empty. The spirits plays his next turns by playing one card face-down. "Which hat will it be?" he asks.

Imposter thinks this over for a second, "Blue-Eyes, attack the middle hat!" he orders.

Inside the hat… is Spellbinding Circle. This cuts Blue-Eyes' attack down to 2300, and prevents it from attacking. Dark Magician then comes out of one of the remaining hats, and destroys Blue-Eyes, bringing Imposter down to 500 Life Points.

Within a second, another Blue-Eyes appears in the fallen ones place and destroys Dark Magician. Now the game is tied with 500 Life Points each. "This duel is over Yugi. I still have Defense Paralysis in play, so your monsters can't defend themselves." Imposter says.

"Fine. Then I'll summon Feral Imp in attack mode."

"This is too easy. Its time Blue-Eyes White Dragon; attack!"

I close my eyes for a moment because I don't want to watch this. But I open them again to see the dragon just standing there not moving. The hologram of it is glitching madly, and almost melting. But it's too late, the attack is beginning to launch again. Just as it's about to happen I hear something_, "YUGI!"_ it says. _Is that Kaiba's voice?_

Just then, Blue-Eyes seems to have destroyed itself. "What!? Why? Why me?" the imposter says. As he says so, his face seems to be melting.

"You ask why? It's because Kaiba's still alive."

"Shut up! I am Kaiba!"

"Enough of your lies! Show us who you really are!"

The imposter keeps denying it. "No I am Kaiba; at least his darker half." He says. As he says this his face expands and molds into someone else. When he finally transforms, all that's left in a fat clown with pale skin and pink hair. "You don't recognize me Yugi? I didn't lie when I told you I'm Kaiba; I'm his darker half that you banished to the Shadow Realm." He says.

_"_Alright, it's your move."

He draws his next card, "Grappler in defense mode!" he says with an insane look on his face. The other Yugi summons the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). The Celtic Guardian then destroys Grappler. He also sets a card face-down.

"Oh well, I'll play Mystic Horseman and set a card just like you."

"I'll then set a card face-down and summon the Mystical Elf in attack mode, and add my Book of Secret Arts to raise its attack power."

The clown-thing then draws his next card and laughs. _Oh no! _"Prepare! For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he says. "This duel will end now!"

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Force; bouncing your attack right back at you."

"Pretty good trick, but I have one of my own. I activate Negate Attack!"

"Now I activate the power of Reborn; Monster Reborn that is! I bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_What good will that do?_ If the imposter attacks, then both monsters will be destroyed. "But what will that do?" says the imposter.

"My Mystical Elf has been chanting a spell ever since I played her. Now she'll transfer her attack power to my Blue-Eyes."

This brings Yugi's Blue-Eyes to 4100 ATK. "Consider this a message from the real Kaiba; you lose! Now Blue-Eyes obliterate!" the spirit says.

This brings Imposter to 0 Life Points. A bunch of golden light now surrounds the dueling arena. I notice that Yugi's head has the Eye of Wjat of his head, along with mine. "Pegasus may have helped you escape the Shadow Realm once, but it'll never happen again!"

He then banishes Imposter to the Shadow Realm, making him completely disappear. After the duel is over, the spirit grabs Kaiba's deck and puts it into his pocket. I smile, but then look over to find Mokuba. _He's gone!_ "Mokuba? Mokuba!" I yell.

No one answers. I feel a sudden pain within me and run into the woods. "Mokuba! Mokuba!" I yell again.

It's no use; we've lost him. I feel that it was our job to protect him, and we failed him. I stand there alone, on the verge of tears. To let out my anger, I kick a nearby tree, making it shake slightly. I stand there for a few more minutes, before I hear footsteps behind me.

I move my head slightly to see that it's the other Yugi. "I'm sorry." He says. He takes a step closer to me and opens his arms slightly.

Without saying anything, I walk into his arms and cry against his chest.

**I felt like combining those episodes because I really didn't want to do another chapter; so really, I got lazy. But how about that Yami/ Yami Sabrina relationship, eh? Well until the next chapter!**


	9. Wimp to Winner

I wipe my eyes dry. I feel like I've been crying, but I don't remember doing so. I just remember Yugi beating that imposter and the next minute Mokuba was gone. "Did you find him?" asks Joey.

I turn around to face the gang, "No. They must've taken him back to the castle already." I say.

"Just the more reason for me to beat Pegasus." Yugi says.

Joey then looks down for a moment, "Hey it's my lucky day." He says. I look down to see some Duel Monsters cards by Tristan's feet.

"Back off, those are mine." Tristan says.

"I didn't know you played Duel Monsters Tristan, how cool." says Yugi.

"Yeah, well if Joey can play this game, then why can't I?" he says.

Then Joey picks up one of Tristan's cards, which is Lava Battle Guard (1550/1800). Joey then takes out a similar card called Swamp Battle Guard (1800/1500). "Well these cards are similar, but my card still packs a better punch." Joey says.

"He fights just fine! Try him out, you'll see!" Tristan says.

"Alright, thanks."

"You know, you two have a lot in common with those weak cards." Tea says giggling slightly.

"Who you call weak?!" Joey says.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get moving guys." I say.

We start walking again, only to find a clearing not too far away. There are quite a few duelists around the area, but none of them look like a threat. "It's nice to see some normal kids for a change." Tea says.

"Yeah, maybe Joey can actually duel someone, or should we find a monkey to duel you?" Tristan says.

I chuckle slightly at this. "Okay that's it! Who wants a piece of me?!" Joey yells.

We then hear laughing behind Joey. I look over to see my first opponent; Mai Valentine. "Why are you here? Care for another chance for me to kick your butt?" I ask her.

She looks annoyed at this, "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Joey." She says. I raise my eyebrow as Mai continues talking, "If Yugi wasn't there for a wimp like him, then he'd never beat anyone. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to duel the opponent I set up for you?"

"So, you're not dueling?" asks Joey.

I look over to a tree next to Mai; out from behind it comes Rex Raptor. "This guy supposed to scare me?" Joey asks.

"What's it going to be? Are you going to duel him or not?" Mai says.

"Yeah I am! I'm ready for whatever duel comes my way!"

_What is Joey thinking?_ This will be his first duel; and he decides to go up against a Regional Champion? "Joey, you've lost it. Sorry guys, but Joey won't be dueling today. Maybe when he gets better he will." Tristan says.

As Tristan finishes speaking, Joey shoves him to the ground. "Don't say that! I'm dueling no matter what! People are always trying to baby me my whole life, but now, now I want to do things on my own!" Joey says.

"Fine, go lose if you want to." Tristan says walking away.

"Tristan, come back!" Yugi says.

"Let him go." Joey says. He then looks over at Yugi, "Yugi, I don't want any advice on this one. I can handle it." He says.

A dueling arena then shows up behind Rex. They both enter the dueling platform, "How many are you wagering; I only have one." Joey says.

"I'll wager three, but I doubt they'll ever leave my glove." says Rex.

The duel begins with Joey summoning Baby Dragon (1200/700) in defense mode. Yugi then looks over at me, "Hey Sabrina. Keep cheering on Joey, I'll be right back." He says.

"Oh, okay." I say. Rex then summons Two-headed King Rex (1600/1200) and destroys Baby Dragon. Joey draws his next card and summons Leogun (1750/1550). He then attacks Rex's monster, but Rex laughs at this. "You forgot about my Field Bonus." He says.

"What?" Joey says.

The attack causes Joey to drop from 2000 to 1670. "Alright, how about this? Axe Raider!" says Joey. Axe Raider also gains a Field Power bonus (2210/1495) and destroys King Rex, dropping Rex to 1870 Life Points.

Rex then summons Sword Arm of Dragon (2275/2639). Joey starts by setting Time Wizard in the Spell/Trap zone, then setting a monster in defense mode. "Ha! You don't know what you're doing, do you? Come out, Megazowler!" Rex says. His Megazowler then destroys Joey's set monster.

"Okay, go Flame Swordsman!" Joeys says as he summons it in attack mode.

"How pitiful; now Megazowler, attack!" Rex says.

_What is Rex doing? Doesn't he know that Dinosaur monsters don't stand a chance against Fire monsters?_ With the attack still in play, Megazowler is destroyed and Rex's Life Points go down to 1330. Sword Arm of Dragon is then switched to defense mode.

Flame Swordsman then attacks and destroys it. Rex summons more monsters in defense mode, but Flame Swordsman destroys each one. Joey draws his next card, "Okay, I summon Swamp Battle Guard!" he says.

"Big deal; I summon Serpent Night Dragon!" Rex says. His Serpent then destroys Flame Swordsman, bringing Joey to 1595. Joey draws his next card, and looks at it with deep thought. I look behind me for a second and notice Yugi and Tristan coming back. "Joey winning?" asks Yugi.

"Somewhat." I say.

Tristan walks up to the dueling arena, "Hey Joey! Did you use my card yet?" he asks.

Joey looks down at him, "You bet I will! Go Lava Battle Guard!" he says.

"Your monsters still won't beat my Serpent! Now attack!" Rex says.

As the attack goes through Rex's Serpent is destroyed. When Lava and Swamp Battle Guard are both on the field, they each gain 500 ATK, which is higher than Rex's monster's attack power. The assault brings Rex to a mere 840 Life Points.

"Alright, I'll just have to deal with this." Rex says setting a monster.

"Now Lava Battle Guard, attack!" Joey says.

Rex's monster is destroyed, leaving him vulnerable. Rex goes to draw his next card and smirks, "You may think that my Serpent was my best card, but no, I have a far more dangerous one. Come forth; Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" he says. Red-Eyes has 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"Now I equip my Red-Eyes with Dragon Nails, giving it 3000 attack points." Rex says. "Now Red-Eyes; Inferno Fire Blast!"

The attack destroys both of Joey's monsters and brings him down to 235 Life Points. Joey draws his next card, but it doesn't look like it will help him. "Hey Wheeler," Rex says. "Let's make this game more interesting. With our starchips we each hand over the card we have on the field."

_Oh yeah! Joey set his Time Wizard a few turns back, so that could help him._ "Alright Rex, I'll take you up on your deal." Joey says. "Now go Time Wizard!"

With Time Wizard's ability, Joey can destroy Rex's Red-Eyes, or risk destroying his own Life Points. The staff Time Wizard is holding has two Time Warps and four Skulls. The clock begins to spin; he'll leave this all up to fate now.

The arrow begins to slow down, making everyone nervous. It stops on a skull, but then moves to a time warp. _He did it!_ A huge wind begins to kick up, and a blue aura surrounds the field. When it's over, Red-Eyes is still standing, but fossilized.

Red-Eyes' head then falls off, bringing Rex's Life Points to 0. "I guess you won my starchips…" Rex says.

"Not only that; I win your Red-Eyes too." Joey says.

**Sorry that I didn't update last night. I was about ¾ of the way done with it, when my friend invited me over for a sleepover. Due to my policy going on during Spring Break (one chapter per day) I'll post another chapter later on today. So, until then!**


	10. Spirit Attack

With Joey now having four starchips, and a new addition to his deck, we decide to rest for the night. We sit down around a tree and rest there. "I'm so hungry! I've gotta have something to eat!" Joey says.

Tea shakes her head, "He really needs to stop complaining, right Sabrina?" she says.

"Yeah." I say.

I turn around for a second to see Mai standing around. "What do you want?" I ask her.

"If you're wondering if I want to duel, then no. I'm going to enter the castle tomorrow and I thought I could share some food." She says.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I say standing up.

Turns out, it wasn't. She has tons of food with her; candy bars, fruit, chips, soda, and lots of other tasty things. "No one is eating until we get some chores done though." Mai says. She looks over at Joey and Tristan, "I want you two to find some water." She says. Her attention then goes to Yugi and Tea, "You guys can get some firewood." She says.

I'm all that's left. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Nothing. There's a make-shift shower over there in case you need it." She says pointing to my left.

I raise my eyebrows at this, "I don't know what you're going at, but I'll go along with it. I'm watching you though." I say making my way to the shower.

As I begin to shower, Mai stands outside the curtain. Tea soon joins her. She keeps saying sassy remarks to Joey about how he's not cooking the food right. "Gosh Mai, don't be so harsh on them." I say.

"Ha! The way I see it, men are only good for working. We girls have to stick together though." Mai says.

"Well I do admit that guys can be a bit more stupid then girls." Tea says.

I turn off the shower and begin to put my clothes back on, still behind the curtain. "Exactly, I just don't get how you two can hang out with those weirdos." Mai says.

"Their my friends." I say putting my hair back into a ponytail. I then exit the shower, still a bit wet.

Mai shrugs as Tea then gets into the shower. A few minutes later, she lets out a shriek. "What is it Tea?" I ask.

"There was something in the bushes." She says.

I go around to the back of the shower, but don't see anything, "There's nothing here" I say.

After Tea finishes her shower, we go and join the guys to dig in. "So Mai, how many starchips have you won; eight, nine?" Yugi asks.

"Don't give me that nice guy act Yugi. I'll put this on the table; any duelist in my way is going down." She says. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going out for a walk."

Mai then leaves the campfire, leaving the rest of us here. _I knew she couldn't be trusted._ A few minutes later, we hear rustling in the bushes. I turn around to see a figure come out; it's Bakura. "See I'm not crazy, Bakura's here." Tea says.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" I ask.

"Same reason the rest of you are here, I guess." He says.

"Well, then how about you join us?" Yugi says.

We all then sit around the campfire. Joey then takes out his deck and starts staring at one of his cards, "Hey Joey, what's up? You've been staring at that card for a while." Tristan says.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just don't laugh." Joey says. He takes a deep breath then begins speaking, "Sometimes when I duel, I pretend that I'm the one attacking my opponent, like I'm the monster card on the field. Sounds pretty dumb right?"

"Well, if you could be on the field, what card would you be Joey?" asks Bakura.

"I'd be the Flame Swordsman!" he says.

With that sudden outburst, the rest of us answer that same question. Tristan says he'd be Cyber Commander (750/700), Tea would be Magician of Faith (300/400), and Yugi, of course, would be the Dark Magician (2500/2100). "What about you Sabrina, what card would you be?" Yugi asks.

"Hmm… I guess I'd be Divine Queen." I say. Divine Queen was a card Yugi got me for my birthday a few years ago. She has 2450 ATK and 2200 DEF with 7 stars. In appearance, she has light blue hair, yellow eyes, and a white dress that reaches to her feet with the sleeves like a tank top, plus a red belt around her waist.

"So, what's your favorite card Bakura?" Yugi says.

"This one." He says holding up a magic card.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart card?" I ask.

Bakura nods. "Doesn't look all that great to me." Joey says.

"If you want to see how it works, then how about we have a duel? Not for starchips, but for fun." Bakura says.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Yugi says.

"Then put your favorite cards into Yugi's deck for it'll be like we're all playing."

We all put our cards into Yugi's deck as the duel is about to begin. "Theres something I want to share with you all…" Bakura says. Something's not right, his voice is colder.

Just then, Bakura puts his hands by his chest. Out of nowhere comes a Millennium Item. "A Millennium Item?" I say.

"Yes, and now my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm." Bakura says. As he speaks, the forest disappears into a realm of purple and black smoke. Before any of us can say anything, we all pass out.

~Yami Sabrina~

I open my eyes to see the man named Bakura reaching for my Millennium Item. I slap his hand out of the way as I stand up. "So, you're after the Millennium Items." I say.

He smirks then turns his attention to Yugi's alter ego, who is also standing up. "If you want our Items, then I'll duel you for them, and if I win, then you'll let our friends go." He says.

"Fine, I'll agree to your pathetic terms. But this duel will be one Shadow Game you can't win!" Bakura says.

We all stand there, waiting for the duel to begin. "Bakura, why have you brought us to the Shadow Realm?" I ask.

"Bakura… Bakura is no longer here." He says.

"Then who are you?" asks Yugi's spirit.

"I'm a thief of souls. My goal is to collect all eight Millennium Items. Have you ever heard the legend; _he who possesses all of the Millennium Items will gain infinite strength_. And when I'm finished dueling, your Items will be mine."

"That won't happen."

The two then sit down to begin dueling. I sit next to Yugi's alter ego and watch them from there. "Alright, I'll start my turn by summoning the Cyber Commander in defense mode." He says.

As Cyber Commander appears, I notice that he looks exactly like Tristan. _Bakura must have trapped their souls into their favorite cards._ "Decent move, but can you deal with this? White Magical Hat, attack him." Bakura says as he summons a monster.

Tristan is then destroyed. _NO!_ "What have you done with him?" asks Yugi's other self.

"Your friend is currently making his way to the Graveyard."

"Fine. I'll summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode."

Joey then takes the form of Flame Swordsman. He turns around and faces us, then flips out. "Joey listen to me, we're in a Shadow Game and your soul is inside your favorite card. I can restore you to normal if we win, but until then…" Yugi's other self says.

"Say no more Yug, I'm here for ya." He says.

Joey then attacks Bakura's Magician, bringing his Life Points down to 1200. Bakura then summons a monster face-down. "I'm going in for the attack!" Joey says.

"No, wait! It could be a trap!" I say.

Joey goes through with the attack anyway. The set monster turns out to be Morphing Jar. We're just lucky no one's soul cards were in his hand. The spirit then discards his hand, and then draws another hand. I lean over slightly and notice that Sabrina's card is in his hand; Divine Queen. The spirit looks over at me, not sure if he should play it, due to the possibility of my own safety. "Play it." I mutter.

Bakura then plays a set monster and one card face-down. Yugi's other self draws another card, which turns out to be the Dark Magician. "Alright, I summon Divine Queen in attack mode." He says.

Sabrina appears on the field wearing a long white dress. Sabrina looks up at me and Yugi's other self. I smile at her, but she doesn't return it, "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm the spirit of the Millennium Pendant." I say bluntly.

She thinks for a second, "That explains why I can't remember anything when I duel, also when Yugi does." She says.

The other Yugi then ends his turn, and Bakura passes his. "Alright then, I summon the Dark Magician!" the spirit says.

Yugi then appears on the field, "Where am I?" he asks.

Sabrina walks up to him, "Apparently, we're monsters in a Duel Monsters game." She says then points up to me and Yugi's other self.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Yugi says.

"They're the spirits of the Millennium Puzzle and Pendant."

"Well I did always feel I had a guiding voice when I duel."

This makes the spirit smile at Yugi. Yugi then attacks Bakura's set monster, which turns out to be another Morphing Jar. _No way!_ The other Yugi then throws out his hand and draws a new one. One of the cards happens to be Magician of Faith.

Bakura then sets another monster, "Let's see how you deal with my Trap Card; Just Desserts!" Bakura says. This card says that your opponent loses 500 Life Points for each monster on the field. This brings Yugi down to a mere 500 Life Points. "And for each Life Point you lose, it'll feel like that much of your heart has been ripped out." Bakura adds.

The other Yugi sits there in pain, "Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He says.

Yugi's turn then begins, "Okay first I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Tristan, and then I'll summon Magician of Faith in defense mode. Tea and Tristan then appear on the field, both dressed as the monsters they represent.

"Hey, what's up guys? Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" Tea says.

"Tea, be quiet. We're in a duel where Yugi and Bakura are facing each other in the Shadow Realm." Sabrina says.

"But Yugi's right here."

"Think of it this way Tea. There's the Cool Yugi up there and the Tiny Yugi down here." Joey says.

"That's not how it works at all!" Yugi yells.

"Sorry, it was a joke man." Joey says.

"I'll show you who's tiny." Yugi says. He then attacks Bakura's face-down card; which is Electric Lizard. The monster is destroyed, but Yugi suffers recoil. "My Electric Lizard can't be destroyed without your monsters paying the price. Now Yugi can't attack next turn." Bakura says.

The other Yugi then sets a Trap Card on the field and ends his turn. Bakura then sets the Man-eating Bug, which has the ability to destroy one monster on the field once it's flipped up. The gang then tries to figure out how they're going to attack; but then Joey attacks it. "Big Yugi, activate that trap now!" Joey says.

Yugi's alter ego then plays his trap; Horn of Heaven. It requires a monster to be sacrificed, so Joey takes the fall. Now Joey and Man-eating Bug go to the Graveyard. Tea begins to cry, which activates Magician of Faith's ability; to bring back one Magic Card from the Graveyard.

The card that was chosen was Monster Reborn. We then use this card to bring back Joey from the Graveyard. "Your move." The other Yugi says.

"Alright, first I play Lady of Faith. Then I activate the Change of Heart." Bakura says.

_That's Bakura's favorite card! _"This card allows me to turn your own monster against you. I choose your Divine Queen." Bakura says.

_No! _"Stop it Bakura! Leave them out of this." I plea. As Change of Heart is played, the good Bakura comes on the field dressed as the Change of Heart card. He then takes control of the Lady of Faith, "I'll control her while you attack me. It's the only way to win!" He says.

"We can't. We'd be sending you to the Graveyard." Yugi says.

"I don't care; it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit!"

"Shut up!" says the evil Bakura.

The Millennium Puzzle then glows. I watch it as it changes the good Bakura back to his body, and the evil one into the Lady of Faith. "Yugi, I've changed their spirits, now attack him!" the other Yugi says.

Yugi then releases his Dark magic Attack, sending Bakura to the Graveyard, and ending the duel. I look over at the other Yugi, "Thanks for saving them." I say.

He smiles at me, "Thanks for being here. With you here, I feel more relaxed." He says. He goes and kisses my forehead, which makes me blush slightly.

~Sabrina~

I wake up again to find Yugi and Bakura standing up. I look over and notice that the others are still unconscious. I stand up and walk over to Yugi and Bakura, "What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

Yugi looks over at me, "Oh, I was just asking Bakura where he got his Millennium Ring." He says.

"Yeah, my father got it from Egypt; I think all the Items are from there. The merchant my dad bought it from said the Item was related to Duel Monsters somehow, but it didn't make sense since the thing is clearly ancient. But after, my dad gave it to me, saying I was destined to have it." Bakura says.

I look over and see Tristan, Tea, and Joey are just now waking up. "Sleep well guys?" asks Bakura. They then start freaking out, "Oh, wait. He's the good one." Joey says.

Tea then gets up, "I had a dream we were all dressed as Duel Monsters, and there was two Yugi's and two Sabrina's." she says.

Yugi, Bakura, and I then look at each other, knowing it wasn't a dream. "That sounds pretty messed up." I say, which makes Yugi and Bakura chuckle.

They all nod, "It was." Joey says. Just then we hear a scream off in the distance, "What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." says Yugi. With that, we all run off in that direction.

**I was at war with myself over which monster Sabrina should be, but I decided to create my own (don't judge). Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully come tomorrow.**


	11. Time to PaniK

We run into a clearing where we see Mai standing by a dueling arena. "Mai, are you alright?" Yugi asks.

I look by Mai to see a tall man wearing all black. "You're too late." Mai says.

"For what?" I ask.

"PaniK is one of the island eliminators, and if you don't get out of here soon, you'll all lose your starchips."

The man named PaniK laughs, "Yes, see not a starchip left." He says holding up Mai's arm to show an empty duelist glove.

PaniK throws Mai to the ground. "You creep!" Joey yells. Tristan and Bakura try to hold Joey back, but he's giving a pretty good fight.

"That's enough Joey!" I yell at him. They all look over at me, "Violence won't solve anything now."

Yugi nods, "That's right. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, but there's only one way to solve this; to stand up to them!" he says. The Puzzle ends up glowing, which triggers the Pendant to glow;_ it's time for my other self to take over._

~Yami Sabrina~

"Your intimidation won't work on me PaniK, so let's get to the chase and duel!" the other Yugi says.

"Fine, I'll eliminate you just like I did with your friend." PaniK says.

The two enter the dueling platforms, "Yugi eh? Well it's my lucky day, Pegasus will give me an extra pay for booting off the best duelist on the island." PaniK says.

"You think you're going to win this? No, when this duel is over you'll be out of starchips and a job." The other Yugi says.

"I highly doubt that. We eliminators find sheer pleasure in stalking weak duelists and breaking their will to nothing."

"I see how you work then. You work through stalking because you're too much of a coward to face your opponent face-to-face. A real duelist duels with respect and honor; but not you."

"Quit your whining! But I'll warn you this duel is far more dangerous than any other you've ever played in."

I then notice that Yugi's ankles are then chained to the dueling platform, and there are flamethrowers around him, almost close enough to burn his face. _This guy is insane, but now I get his name. He duels with his opponent feeling scared and makes sure they don't have enough strength to defeat him._ Yugi wagers all of his starchips in order to win back Mai's.

"Alright let's start this duel." says PaniK, "I summon my Castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode. But beware Yugi; this card does so much more then defend, it has the power to blanket my field in pure darkness!"

As we says that PaniK's entire half of the field is covered in pure darkness, making it impossible to see the cards he plays. "Fine, I'll play my Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" the other Yugi says.

PaniK plays a monster, but we can't see what it is. Whatever it was, it's stronger than the Celtic Guardian, because it destroys it. "I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode." The spirit says.

PaniK summons another monster; which is still unknown to us. Yugi's alter ego then switches Winged Dragon into attack mode and attacks. The attack reveals PaniK's monsters, but didn't hit them. PaniK then takes his chance to destroy Yugi's monster, which brings Yugi down to 1606 Life Points.

_Come on, you can do it; win this duel._ PaniK laughs, "You getting scared yet Yugi? You should, because you're like the mere child in this duel and I am the creature within the night." He says.

"Well your right about one thing, you're the Boogey Man, scaring people into believing the darkness is dangerous. But once people open their eyes, they realize that the darkness isn't scary at all; just like you. Once people gain the confidence they need, they realize the unknown is nothing to be afraid of."

"If only if it was that simp-"

"Oh, it is that simple. I have a card that will expose you though."

"What is this a bluff? If your card is really that powerful, then show it to me."

"Fine," he says. Yugi turns the card around to reveal Swords of Revealing Light, "You have five turns until your defeat, and within those five turns you won't know when I'll activate this." He says as he sets a card face-down. He the summons Curse of Dragon in defense mode.

PaniK then summons Reaper of the Cards; its effect allows it to destroy one Magic card on the field. It goes in to destroy the set card, but it stops. The spirit chuckles, "You thought my face-down card was Swords of Revealing Light didn't you? Well it's not, it was the Spellbinding Circle." He says.

The Reaper is then forbid from attacking. "Now that your Reaper has been stopped, I'll now play two cards face-down and end my turn." The other Yugi says.

PaniK looks nervous now. It takes a few minutes for him to finally make his move, which shows how terrified he really is, "This next card will win the entire match for me, King of Yamimakai! Now destroy his pitiful dragon!" he says.

The attack goes through, but it hits Reaper of the Cards. "B-but how?" PaniK says. His Life Points are now at 494. Spellbinding Circle was able to redirect the attack to his Reaper, canceling the one on Curse of Dragon.

"Now I'll dispel all of your darkness! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" the spirit says. The entire field then illuminates it with blinding light. The light then transforms into swords, preventing PaniK from attacking. _Alright!_

PaniK draws his next card and laughs at it, "Yugi, your Swords won't stop me now; because I activate my Chaos Shield card!" he says.

He then combines it with his Castle of Dark Illusions, creating a defensive shield around his field. This practically makes PaniK's side of the field untouchable. "I hate to say it guys, but I don't think Yugi will win this one." says Mai.

"Then you don't understand him at all." I say. Everyone looks over at me, "When there's a will, there's a way, and Yugi's will won't ever be broken. He doesn't give into others tricks, and that's because he trusts in himself and his deck."

They all look at me oddly and start second guessing me. I roll my eyes at them; _he will win this._ "You only have two turns left PaniK. Do you have the courage to last that long?" the spirit says.

"Do I have the courage?! I fear no duelist!" PaniK roars.

"Fine, it's my turn. I play Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"Do you really think a wimp like that can break my Chaos Shield?"

"Maybe not by himself, but with a little help." He then flips one of his face-down cards, which is Polymerization, "Now I combine my Gaia and my Curse of Dragon to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

During both of their turns, they pass. When PaniK only has one more turn left for Swords of Revealing Light, he summons another creature in defense mode. "And on my next turn, I will destroy you!" PaniK says.

"It's too late; you've already fallen for my trap. The more you increase your defenses the more you lock yourself into defeat." The spirit says. He then draws his next card and summons Catapult Turtle. "Now I can use my turtle to catapult Gaia at you and shatter your defenses."

"You can't attack my monsters though; their defense power is too high."

"Who said I was attacking your monsters? No, I'm attacking the castle."

Gaia is then launched at the castle, with the attack causing Yugi's Life Points to drop to 300. When the smoke clears, the castle is still standing but the protective ring around it falls. "Fool! Your attack didn't do anything!" PaniK laughs.

"This duel has already ended. The only reason why your castle is still standing is because of the Swords of Revealing Light; they're keeping it floating. My turn is over…"

The castle then comes crashing to the ground. The monsters under it are then destroyed, winning Yugi the duel. _I knew he'd win._ "You may have beaten me Yugi! But you can't stop me from eliminating you!" PaniK yells. _What!?_

Out of the flamethrowers, comes showers of flames, each one aimed for Yugi. The gang jumps out of the way because the fire is creating a vortex around the arena. I don't move though, my Millennium Item is protecting me, along with the Puzzle protecting Yugi.

"How are you still standing?!" PaniK asks through the flames.

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me. But nothing will protect you from oblivion!" the spirit says. I watch as Yugi ends up sending PaniK to the Shadow Realm, or might have killed him. The fire still surrounds the dueling arena; I notice that the other Yugi is getting down from the platform, so I run over to greet him.

I reach him and hug him. He hugs me back tightly, "What's this for?" he asks.

"I'm just glad you're okay. What happened to PaniK?" I say.

"It doesn't matter; what matters is that he's gone."

He then lifts my chin so my eyes can meet his. I look into his violet eyes, full of mystery and secrets. He then leans toward me and kisses me on the lips. I'm shocked at first, but then I begin to enjoy it. We stand there until the flames die down, causing us to separate. I know if anyone saw that, it wouldn't be good for Yugi or Sabrina.

We then walk over to the gang; the spirit then walks over to Mai, "Here Mai, take them." He says holding out the starchips.

"I-I can't accept them. I have to fight my own battles." She says.

"Mai, he won them for you. He risked his life out there!" I say.

Joey then walks up to Yugi, "Well if she won't take them, then I will." He says.

"Give those back!" Mai demands.

Joey then gladly gives them to her. "I hope you learned something from this duel Mai. It teaches that you have to let your defenses down to let people be your friends. So, can't you do that, just this once?" Joey says.

The gang begins to walk away, so the spirit and I follow. "Yugi wait! I'm going to repay you someday, and when we duel, it'll be an honorable one." Mai says.

He nods, and we keep walking. I walk next to Yugi's other self, who moves his hand over to hold mine. I blush slightly, knowing this will be the beginning of something new.

**Alright! My heart was racing as I wrote the end of this, the emotion, you know? I won't make them a full blown couple though UNTIL near the end of Duelist Kingdom, you know maybe when they enter the castle or whatever. Plus, I wanted to put a lot of dialogue in this chapter, because it had pretty good advice in the episode. So pay attention to that!**


	12. Kaiba Returns

"We should probably go to sleep now." Tea says.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get some much needed rest!" Tristan says.

The six of us then set up a tent. Once it's all set up, it doesn't seem very large, "Okay, so not all of us are going to fit into that." I say.

"I say the girls get the tent. Men are perfectly capable of staying outside." Tea says.

"What?! That's not fair!" Joey yells.

"Of course it is. Right Sabrina?"

I shrug, "I really don't care." I say.

After lots of yelling and arguing, the guys give in and let the girls get the tent. Tea makes her way inside the tent and begins fixing it to her desire. "Sabrina, you going to come in soon; there's plenty of room." Tea says.

"Y-yeah I'll be there in a minute." I say.

But that minute ended up turning into half an hour. Yugi, Bakura, and I have been talking about our Millennium Items. Joey, Tristan, and Tea seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly. As we keep talking, I notice something on the Millennium Ring; one of the points that hang from it is glowing. "Hey Bakura, is it just me or is the Millennium Ring glowing?" I ask.

Bakura then looks at the Ring, "If it's not then we're all seeing things." He says.

"It seems kind of spooky to me." Yugi says.

I notice that the point is actually pointing toward the castle, "You don't think it can sense other Millennium Items, do you?" I ask.

"I don't know. But it did the same thing when I met Yugi. I would sit there in class and notice that it was pointing straight to the Puzzle. It also did the same thing when I met Sabrina." Bakura says.

"So then why would it point to the castle?" Yugi says.

"Because it senses Pegasus's Millennium Eye." I say.

The three of us then decide it's time to go to sleep. I don't bother to go inside the tent, wouldn't want to interrupt Tea's 'beauty sleep' as she calls it. So I decide to lie down on a patch of soft grass. I can't sleep though, there are too many things racing through my head.

Ever since this tournament started, there have been more and more dangers. Each danger seems to be related to the Millennium Items somehow, with Bakura's Ring and those strange spirits that live within Yugi and I. Whoever they are, I just hope they can help rescue Gramps.

I end up sleeping for about half an hour, until a loud noise wakes me up again. I sit up to find a helicopter about to land right next to us. The rest of the gang wakes up soon after due to the blinding light it gives off. I have a feeling that the person inside that helicopter is Kaiba. _Who else would come to an island like this?_

When it finally lands the person inside is none other than Kaiba. Yugi walks up to him, but Kaiba doesn't show the slightest emotion in seeing him; not that I expected he would. "I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi." He says.

Yugi nods, "Oh! I almost forgot." He says. Yugi then reaches into his pocket and grabs Kaiba's deck, "Here, I've been holding on to it."

"Thanks." Kaiba says grabbing his deck. "You'll be compensated for your trouble." He says walking away.

"But Kaiba, I thought that since we're all heading for Pegasus's castle, you could maybe travel with us." Yugi says.

"Don't be so naïve Yugi. This thing isn't a game to me; I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother and my company. I'm not going after some silly prize, so have fun with your tournament."

"Oh, it's not like we're doing this for fun Kaiba. We have family members we need to fight for, so don't give us that attitude." I say rolling my eyes.

Kaiba ignores us, which makes Joey run up to him in a fit of rage. "Listen tough guy! You may want to rescue Mokuba, but don't think you're the only one with a problem! Didn't you hear Sabrina; we're all fighting for something out here!" Joey yells.

Kaiba isn't fazed by this and throws Joey to the ground. _Man, what is with this guy? _"Do you really think you're going to stop me? I'm only interested in finding Pegasus." Kaiba says.

"Forget about Pegasus! Get out your deck; I'll take you on right now!" Joey says.

"Forget it. Go find an opponent you can actually beat; like an infant, or a monkey."

Kaiba begins to walk away, which annoys Joey even more. "Joey stop! Yugi may have beaten him, but he's still considered one of the top duelists in the world." I say.

"Nah! Ever since Yugi kicked his butt, I bet he can't even play a Trap Card without flinching! So how about it Money Bags; you wanna prove me wrong?"

"On one condition; we play using my newest system in holographic dueling technology."

_New technology?_ Kaiba then opens his briefcase, and tosses something to Joey. It looks like some sort of disk. Part of the disk is smaller, and Kaiba says to strap it on your wrist. "First put your dueling deck onto the wrist system; the Life Points will be calculated for you. Then play a card on the Digital Card Reader; the rest should be pretty simple." Kaiba says.

He then plays Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode. Kaiba then throws the card reader like a Frisbee. When it lands on the ground, some shiny particles appear above it, and then Battle Ox appears. It looks too real to be a hologram though.

"Alright, here we go! I summon Armored Lizard!" Joey says throwing the card reader.

"Go Battle Ox! Destroy his lizard!" Armored Lizard gets destroyed and Joey's Life Points are brought to 1800.

Joey summons Flame Swordsman and attacks Kaiba's Battle Ox. _What is he doing? The Battle Ox is resistant to all fire attacks._ Flame Swordsman is then destroyed, bringing Joey to 1600 Life Points.

Kaiba then plays Mystic Horseman and Polymerization to create Rabid Horseman (2000/1700). In Joeys next few turns, he summons Swamp Battle Guard, Axe Raider, Battle Steer, and Garoozis in attack mode. All of them are destroyed by Kaiba's Rabid Horseman; which brings Joey to 700 Life Points.

"Alright, I summon Rude Kaiser!" Joey says. _That won't do anything._ Rabid Horseman destroys it and brings Joey to 500 Life Points. Joey falls to his knees, "That's right Wheeler; fall to your knees like a whimpering dog." Kaiba mocks.

"I'm no whimpering dog! So check this out; Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey says. Red-Eyes is able to destroy Rabid Horseman, bringing Kaiba to 1600 Life Points.

Kaiba smirks though, "Your pathetic dragon may be strong but it pales in comparison with my beast. Now come forth; Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he says. "White Lightning Attack!"

The assault on Red-Eyes brings Joey to 0 Life Points, winning Kaiba the duel. "N-no I lost." Joey mutters.

"That's right Joey. Stay down like the sniveling dog I've turned you into." Kaiba says. The rest of us walk up to Joey, as he sits on the ground in shame.

"I'd say my Duel Disk system is quite effective; not only did it destroy Joey into submission, but look at him, he's mopping like a frightened dog, just how I intend to leave Pegasus."

"You jerk! You took away his confidence, along with his dragon! He was just starting to belive in himself as a duelist!" Tea says.

"Please, do you really think that if he faced Pegasus, he would be any less merciful to you then I was? That Heart of the Cards crap you believe in doesn't do anything for me, I need to my own way, and I'm not changing the way I duel. Maybe Joey shouldn't try anything new either, unless he likes life as a dog; eating off the scrapes of past victories and begging for mercy from true duelists."

"Kaiba, that's not true." Yugi says.

"Open your eyes Yugi. I'm going up against Pegasus, and for me to beat him I need to rely on my own tactics. Pegasus isn't just great at Duel Monsters; he uses some kind of cheating strategy."

Kaiba then tells us about a tournament taking place in New York City. A duelist named Bandit Keith made it to the finals and was facing Pegasus. He says that Pegasus wrote something on a piece of paper and called over some kid from the audience. He gave the kid the notes, which were instructions on how to beat Keith. The kid then took out all of his Life Points.

_That story… it reminds me of how Pegasus knows each card that will be played… with his Millennium Eye!_ "It's his Millennium Eye; he can see every card someone will play. I doubt your dueling system can get around that." I say.

"Whatever, my system will mop the floor with him." Kaiba says.

"Then I wish you luck in finding your brother." Yugi says.

"I wish you luck in finding your Grandfather. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again." Kaiba says walking away.

**Okay yeah this was like a filler episode to show how much Joey fails. But I kind of agree with Kaiba sometimes, how he thinks Joey is a wimp, because he kind of is. Anyway, this is the last day of Spring Break for me so I probably won't update the story tomorrow, but maybe on Tuesday. But it will be sometime this week.**


	13. Death Cavern

Finally after a night of chaos, we get some sleep. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep us moving. I sleep on a patch of grass until a hear Joey start yelling, "Alright everyone up!" he says.

"What's wrong Joey?" I say rubbing my eye.

"Nothing's wrong, it's the next day of the tournament and I wanna duel!" he says.

Tea then comes out of nowhere holding something in her arms, "Hey guys." She says.

"Where's Mai? I thought she was with you." Yugi says.

"She left. I have her backpack here. Here's a note from her Yugi." Tea says handing him the note.

I look over Yugi's shoulder and read it. It says that Mai owes Yugi eight star chips; that's it. "Well, we better get moving." Bakura says.

We all agree and start walking. The forest is nothing new to us though, it seems this island has nothing but forest. "I wonder how many duelists are left on the island." Yugi says.

"I bet a whole bunch of them were eliminated last night. Not to mention the dozens that were shipped out yesterday afternoon." I say.

"Yeah, but most of them were pretty good even. Good duelists and good cards."

"But they're not fighting for what we are. The other person out there fighting for something decent is Kaiba."

I notice that Joey shutters at the word Kaiba. _He must've not gotten over his loss yet._ "Yeah, but there are still stronger duelists on this island then the ones we've faced." Yugi says.

"Even stronger!?" Joey says.

"Well, yeah, you don't expect everyone here to be a wimp." I say.

"Are you calling me a wimp!?" Joey yells at me.

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying there are strong people out there!" I roar at him.

"Yeah, but your suggesting they're stronger than me!"

"Come on guys, knock it off. We have a tournament to get through." Tea says.

"Fine, I just wish Joey wouldn't jump to so many conclusions." I mutter.

After we all begin to cool off a little, the walking continues. I keep getting a feeling that we're being followed though. "Anyone else feel that we're being followed?" Joey asks.

"You've been acting hyper all morning, so I doubt it." Tristan says.

"I'm telling you, we are, nyeh!" Joey says running off.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To stalk the stalkers!" Joey yells back.

_What will that do? Whoever might be following us wouldn't follow Joey; at least, I wouldn't._ We stand there for about twenty minutes waiting for Joey to come back, but no one is in sight. "I wonder where he went." Yugi thinks out loud.

"Maybe he got challenged to a duel." I say.

"If he did, then we should split up and find him." Bakura says.

"Okay, that's a good plan. Yugi and Sabrina go that way, Bakura and Tea this way, and I'll go this way." Tristan says pointing into a bunch of different directions.

Yugi and I run off in the direction we're supposed to go in, but find nothing. The two of us reach a small waterfall, about the height of Yugi, "Do you think he was kidnapped?" Yugi says.

"It's the only thing I can think of." I say.

"I'm worried. Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know. Let's keep moving, maybe we'll find more clues."

We keep walking in the direction we were going, until we reach the rest of the gang ahead. "I'm guessing no one found him." Tristan says.

The rest of us shake our heads. I look down at my feet for a second, when I see a wallet on the ground. I pick it up and look inside, "Hey guys, isn't this Joey's? There's a picture of Serenity in here." I say showing them.

"Yeah, I think it is." Yugi says. He looks ahead for a moment, "Hey guys, do you think he was dragged into that cave over there?"

"It's the only clue we've got. Come on!" I say.

The gang and I enter the cave. The place is dark and full of bats. We walk into an area where we find two coffins in the middle of the walkway, "What's up with those coffins?" Tea asks.

I walk up to one of them, "I don't know. But they don't look too special." I say. Bakura walks up to the other one. I move my hands over the coffin, until a notice a chain next to it. I yank on the chain, which causes it to move, along with the coffin. Both of them open, causing a skeleton to lean toward us.

I glance over at the other coffin for a second to see another skeleton come out of it at Bakura. I flinch slightly at the sight of the skeletons, but show no emotion other than that. Without hesitation, I karate-kick the skeleton in front of me, and watch the bones fall to the ground. _Of course, it's a fake._

"Man, Pegasus has some weird ideas for pranks." Tristan says.

"You said it Tristan." Yugi says.

"Anyway, if we want to find Joey, then we'd better keep walking." Tea says.

"But what if he's not even in here?" Yugi asks.

"It's the only evidence we have, so we have to try." I say.

More walking, but nothing is found. After a while, we begin to start running. We still don't find anything though, just bats and rocks. _Man, how are we supposed to navigate this place?_ We stop running about fifteen minutes later, when we hear a shout from behind us. "Isn't that Bakura?" I say.

"Yeah, but where? We never took any turns." Tea says.

The shout then gets louder this time, "Ahhh! Help me!" he shouts.

Bakura then comes into view with a skeleton on his back, "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Bakura shouts.

"Bakura stop running!" I say.

But that doesn't work. Bakura ends up running straight into all of us, crashing everyone onto their backs. After we regain footing we smash every last bit of that skeleton, "Gosh, I have had enough of this cave. It's like Pegasus blew a million dollars just to get props for it." I say smashing a leg bone.

"Sorry about running into you guys..." Bakura says.

"Never mind that; we have bigger problems." Tristan says pointing in front of us.

I turn around to see a fork in our path. _Great…_ "Gee, both ways look so inviting." I say.

"Yeah, well if Joey got dragged down one of those tunnels, then we have to figure out which one." Tristan says.

"Right, we need to find Joey now." Bakura says stomping his foot.

As he does so, a square beneath him moves. "What happened? Did you trigger another trap?" I ask.

Tristan looks behind us, "I don't know. But what is that sound?" he says.

The sound gets louder the longer it's there. It sounds kind of like a banging noise only somewhat different. I squint slightly to see a round, dark figure coming toward us. As it comes into view more, I realize it's a boulder. "Run!" yells Yugi.

We end up running down the left path. "WHAT KIND OF SICK PLACE IS THIS!?" Tristan yells.

"Why is it chasing us?" I say.

"Because we're going downhill!" Yugi says.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bakura rants.

We start running even faster now. When I look back to see how far away the boulder is, I notice Bakura is falling behind. He then ends up tripping. _No!_ The boulder ends up running over Bakura. "Oh no!" Tea says.

"Don't look back! Keep running! Oh no, it's a dead end!" Tristan says.

I look in front of us to see a stone wall blocking our path. We stop at the dead end and back up against the wall. "What do we do now?" Tea asks.

"Well, if we can't run from it, then I'll have to fight it!" Tristan says.

"Don't do it!" I yell.

Tristan goes in to punch the boulder. _What is he thinking? He's going to get killed; but then again, we all are._ His fist finally touches the boulder, only to find it burst into pieces. _What just happened?_ I take a closer look at the pieces to find that the entire thing was a balloon. "If we ever get out of here, I'm going to kill Pegasus." I say rolling my eyes.

"Same here." Tristan says.

We walk back to the area where Bakura was run over. We find him lying on the ground in a state of shock. "Hey, you okay?" Tea asks.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." He says standing up shaking.

After we get Bakura safely onto his feet, we take the other pathway. _Hopefully this isn't a dead-end._ We take it slow this time, in case of triggering another trap. But, turns out, we don't see any. The walking continues until we hear voices up ahead, and a few sound effects from the holographic duel arena.

"Joey!" Yugi yells coming into his view.

"Why would you accept a duel in a place like this?" Tristan asks.

"You think I had a choice! These guys dragged me all the way here." Joey says. "But I'm not sure I can win this anymore."

"Then try this." Tristan says throwing something at Joey. I then realize that the item was Joey's wallet that we found earlier. Joey opens it up and looks at the picture of Serenity, he smiles at it, "Thanks Tristan." He says.

I then look over at the man behind Joey's opponent. He has blonde hair, sunglasses, and wears an American bandana on his head, "Hey Yugi, isn't that Bandit Keith. You know, the guy Kaiba told us about?" I say.

Yugi nods. The duel continues with Joey setting a monster. His opponent, which I learned is named Bonz, draws a card and claims his card will stop all of Joey's defenses. I realize that his card is probably Stop Defense; which he then sets face-down. "If you play another card in defense mode, then I'll activate this card." Bonz says.

He then destroys Joey's set monster. Joey summons Red-Eyes Black Dragon; which it destroys one of Bonz's four monsters, bringing his Life Points to 855. The victory doesn't last for long though, because one of Bonz's monsters destroys Red-Eyes bringing Joey to 150 Life Points.

Joey summons Battle Warrior (700/1000) in attack mode. "Then I play this Magic Card called Shield and Sword, which switches the attack and defense of each monster on the field." Joey says. All of Bonz' monsters now have 0 attack points, with Joey's having 1000. His Battle Warrior then attacks Dragon Zombie, ending this duel.

Bandit Keith then begins to walk away from the duel arena, "See you later dweebs." He says.

I roll my eyes at him. The rest of Keith's gang follows him. "Sorry about dragging you guys down here." Joey says.

"No problem. It doesn't matter so long as we get out of here." I say waving everyone to the exit. The time to get through this place takes a lot less, now that we've been through it once. We stop when we see the light of the sun. _Finally! _The six of us run up to the light, only to find it being closed off. I then realize that someone is closing the exit.

_Bandit Keith. Those jerks have no respect. But now, we're trapped in here. What are we supposed to do?_

**Alright, I'm finally done with this chapter! I don't have school tomorrow so I hope to post another one then. I know the Yami's haven't shown up in a while, but they'll come in the next chapter.**


	14. Paradox Duel

Well, we trying to push the rock out of the way aren't working. "What are we going to do? These tunnels are like a maze, we could be here forever!" Tea says.

"Not forever. If there are so many pathways, then there has to be another exit." I say.

Bakura then walks away from us, "What's wrong Bakura?" I ask.

"My Millennium Ring is pulling me this way. Remember how we think the Ring can sense other Millennium Items?" He says.

"Yeah…" I say. Then I realize something, "Maybe it senses Pegasus! This could lead to the castle!"

Bakura leads us down one tunnel that seems to last forever. The longer we walk though, the different the tunnel looks. "Anyone else notice the walls and the floor? All the rocks are neatly arranged, like a man-made area." I say.

"Yeah, so we must be getting close." says Yugi.

We turn another corner to find a dozen different paths. Bakura then leads us down one of them. But that corridor turns into several others. As we keep running down them one-by-one, I notice that there's light at the end of one of them. _Yes!_ We stop at the entrance to the area only to find a duel arena in a large room. "You have entered-"

"sacred ground-

"where only duelists-

"can be found."

The voices come from all around us. I look around, but don't see anyone else here. Then, out of nowhere comes two men, both bald, one wearing green, the other wearing orange. "The door has opened-"

"to a trap.

"Now you must face-"

"the team of Para

"and Dox."

"And if you win-"

"a puzzling new test will begin."

I then notice two doors behind the men. So, we have to duel them, win, and then find which door leads out of here. "To win this fight-"

"you must duel as a team."

_A tag-team? I've never heard of a double duel before. _I look over at Yugi, "Yugi, I'll duel with you." I say.

~Yami Sabrina~

"Alright, I'd be honored to be in a duel with you." The other Yugi says.

The two of us enter the dueling platforms, "Get ready, this duel is about to begin." I say.

"Prepare to be puzzled-"

"prepare to feel pain-"

"for this duel is no childish game!"

"Now time to wager star chips."

I put down two star chips, with the Other Yugi wagering four, making our total six. "This is it, if we win then we'll both have enough star chips to enter the castle." The spirit says.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to get into that castle." I say.

The green brother, whose name is Dox begins his turn by summoning Labyrinth Wall. _Why would he play that? It doesn't have any attack points, unless this is part of a master strategy._ The dueling field then turns into a maze of walls and tracks. "Yes, the field is now a maze. Get ready to feel the confusion." Dox says.

"So, how is this thing supposed to work?" I ask.

"Simple, each player begins with 2000 Life Points each. We will take turns back and forth, until one player loses all of their Life Points-"

"and if one loses, the other will too."

They also explain that the Labyrinth will act as a game board. A monster can move on the field as many spaces as its level. If one of our monsters makes it to the other side of the maze, then we automatically win. "But remember one of us will speak truth-"

"with the other, nothing but lies."

"Alright then, I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode, and then move him four spaces into the maze." The other Yugi says.

"Then I play my Shadow Ghoul, and use Polymerization to fuse it with the Labyrinth Wall." Para says.

As he does so, I can see a figure moving within the walls._ His monster can travel within the labyrinth?_ With that said, his monster destroys Beaver Warrior, bringing Yugi to 1600 Life Points. Now it's my turn; in my hand I have Swords of Revealing Light, Waboku, Mystical Elf, Dark Magician, Brain Control, and Celtic Guardian. "Alright, I summon Dark Magician in attack mode, and move him ahead seven spaces. Then I play one card face-down." I say.

"I summon Labyrinth Tank in attack mode, and then set one card face-down." Dox says.

"My turn," other Yugi says, "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Now advance four spaces."

"Fool! Did you not learn anything? My Wall Shadow will destroy your monster!"

"Not so fast! I activate Waboku, which prevents your monsters from attacking this turn!" I say.

I draw my next card, which is Shining Friendship. "Okay, I summon one monster face-down." I say. "That ends my turn."

My Dark Magician is now next to Yugi's Celtic Guardian, teaming up our monsters. Dox only moves his Labyrinth Tank ahead seven spaces, and ends his turn. Other Yugi draws his next card, "I summon _my_ Dark Magician in attack mode, and I move it to join the other monsters." He says.

"Now see the power of Magical Labyrinth." Para says. Our monsters are then separated, leaving my monsters on one side and Yugi's on the other.

"Alright, it's my turn," I say as I draw Spellbinding Circle, "I play one card face-down, and then move my monsters ahead. As Dark Magician moves ahead, it steps on a monster. "What is that?" I say.

"N-no, it's my Jirai Gumo!"

Jirai Gumo has lower attack points then Dark Magician, destroying it and bringing Dox's Life Points to 1600. Dox then moves Labyrinth Tank ahead another seven spaces, making it not too far from my Dark Magician. The other Yugi then begins his turn, "Now I play Mystic Box! This card will switch your monster over to my side, allowing my Dark Magician to attack it!" he says. The attack brings Dox to 1500 Life Points.

Para draws his next card, and then smirks at it, "Sanga of Thunder is one of three beasts who control thunder, water, and wind. If our luck is in our favor, then we will be able to summon our Gate Guardian!" he says. Para then plays the card face-down and ends his turn.

I draw my next card which is Mystical Space Typhoon. _This is perfect! Labyrinth Wall may be a monster card, but when in play, it's treated as a Field Spell._ "Prepare to have your strategy blown away, because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Labyrinth!" I say.

"N-no!" the brothers say in unison.

The walls are then destroyed, leaving a normal playing field left. On Yugi and my side, we have 2 Dark Magicians, Celtic Guardian, and Shining Friendship. "Great move." Other Yugi says.

"Thanks." I say.

Dox draws, "I have drawn Suijin, the water beast. Now I will summon this face-down." He says. "I now play my hidden card; Dungeon Worm."

His Dungeon Worm then goes underneath the playing field. _Where is it?_ I then notice it going to attack Celtic Guardian, "This gives me the chance to activate my trap; Spellbinding Circle! Now your worm can't attack us." I say.

Yugi draws his next card, "I activate Magical Hats, which will conceal Sabrina's monsters." He says. "Now Dark Magician, attack their Dungeon Worm!"

Dungeon Worm is destroyed, bringing Dox to 1200 Life Points. Para draws, and then summons Monster Tamer in attack mode. Now it's my turn, I draw a card, which id Ryu-Kishin Powered. "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode, then end my turn." I say.

Dox draws and laughs, Ha! The third piece; Kazejin!" he says. The boxes that the monsters are within begin to shake. _I don't like the sound of this._ Gate Guardian is then summoned, with attack power of 3750.

The other Yugi draws, "I'll play two cards face-down, and then end my turn." He says.

Para skips his next turn, which brings it to me. I draw Mirror Force, which could help. I look over my hand, which is Mirror Force, Celtic Guardian, Mystical Elf, Swords of Revealing Light, and Brain Control. _I've got it!_ "Alright, first I play Swords of Revealing Light, preventing your monsters from attacking. Then I activate Brain Control, with a cost of 800 Life Points, I can take control of one monster on the field." I say.

Now I have 1000 Life Points, and Yugi has 1600 Life Points. "Now I choose to control your Gate Guardian!" I say. Gate Guardian is then moved over to our side of the field. "Now Gate Guardian, attack their Monster Tamer and end this duel!" I say.

The assault brings their Life Points to 0. _We've won!_ "The duel goes to us." The other Yugi says.

The two of us get off of the dueling platform and claim our newly won 10 starchips. "Now we can get into the castle!" I say putting them onto my glove.

"Not just yet-"

"There is still one task left."

_Oh, the doors. _"Which door is the right one?" Other Yugi says.

"My door will lead to victory." Para says.

"Take my door or else you'll pay." Dox adds.

"Can't you guys just give a straight answer?" Joey asks.

"We are giving you one." The brothers say in unison.

"Alright, we'll decide with these." Other Yugi says holding out two coins. "They're marked differently, so the one I pick will be the door we go into. Ready?" he says.

He holds the coins in his hands then opens one to find Dox's symbol written on it. "That coin is marked with Dox's door-"

"but was the choice poor?"

"Should we tell them the truth?"

"I think we should. My door was correct all along." Dox says.

"So Dox has the right door?" Tea asks.

"Not quite." Other Yugi adds. He opens his other fist to reveal the other coin, which has Dox's symbol on it. "I thought you two would pull another trick, so I pulled one of my own. I marked one coin with one symbol and the other with two. So that way, we couldn't lose."

"You got beaten at your own game." I say smirking.

"Yes, now if you excuse us, we have to settle a score with your boss." Other Yugi says.

We all enter the Dox door, leaving behind that confusing game. The tunnel is dark, but looks man-made. The rest of the gang is walking pretty fast, but Yugi's other self and me stay a bit behind them. I look over at him, "Thanks for being my partner in that duel." I say to him.

"I should be thanking you. You were the one who stopped their Gate Guardian." He says.

"Yeah, but, you were still there to help me."

"And I always will be." He says kissing my forehead.

**Yay, the Yami's are back! And I don't blame anyone for being totally confused about this chapter, because I don't get the Paradox brothers at all. The duel was also pretty hard to count Life Points, turns, moves, blah blah blah. Anyway, the next chapter might come in about two days, possibly.**


	15. Rematch

We finally make it to the end of the tunnel. _Sunlight!_ "It's nice to finally get some fresh air." I say.

"Yeah." Yugi says.

The Millennium Ring then begins to point to Pegasus's castle. _Doesn't that thing ever give it a rest?_ "Oh, I forgot. Now Sabrina and I finally have enough starchips to enter the castle officially!" Yugi says.

"Aww, but what about me?" Joey asks.

"Hmm, maybe there's another duelist still on the island that you can challenge." I say.

We're not really sure, but we have to keep our hopes up. The gang and I start to climb the tons of stairs leading to the castle. When we get about halfway up, I look up at the door, "Hey, isn't that Kaiba up there?" I ask.

I study Kaiba more closely; he seems to be waiting for someone. We reach near the top of the steps, where Kaiba is still waiting. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass Yugi." He says.

"What do you mean? I've won ten starchips." Yugi says.

"You may have enough starchips to enter the castle, but I can't let you face Pegasus; he's mine. In order for that to happen, you and I will face off in one final duel."

"Step aside!"

"Not until you agree to duel me."

"I'm not dueling you. I don't have to!"

"What? Are you afraid you're going to lose? Face it Yugi, your nothing but a coward without Exodia."

_Kaiba is going too far. This doesn't seem like how he'd act; even if Kaiba is a smug jerk. I don't know why, but I feel that Pegasus has something to do with this._ "Yugi, when we first met, you spoke of the Heart of the Cards. At first I didn't know what that meant, but now I do. Pegasus gave me a reason to use that technique." Kaiba says.

For once, Kaiba is fighting for something other than himself. "Yugi, I don't think he'll give up until you duel him." I say. The Pendant begins to glow, and I know it's time for my other self.

~Yami Sabrina~

I look over and notice the other Yugi is also here. My eyes wander over to Tea, who seems puzzled at the sight of us. _I wonder if she knows of our existence. _The other Yugi steps forward, "Kaiba, I accept your challenge, you just name the place." He says.

Kaiba reaches down and grabs his briefcase, "Our dueling field has been prepared; follow me." He says.

Kaiba leads us through Pegasus's castle. We reach a staircase, which all of us end up climbing to the top. All of us end up at the very roof of the castle, which I suppose is going to be the dueling field. "Here's the deal. We each wager five starchips and the winner will be able to enter the main castle." Kaiba says.

"Five chips, that's fine by me." Other Yugi says.

"We're going to use my duel disk system. Now place your shuffled deck into the slot."

"Let's duel!" The two say in unison.

Kaiba draws, "I play Ryu-Kishin in attack mode!" he says throwing the Frisbee-like card reader. Other Yugi plays Curse of Dragon, and destroys Ryu-Kishin, bringing Kaiba to 1600 Life Points. Kaiba then plays Sword Stalker in attack mode. "Sword Stalker gains power from a fallen ally, increasing its power by 20%. Now attack!" He says. Sword Stalker is now at 2400 attack points.

"Not so fast! I activate my Monster Replace card, which allows me to return my Curse of Dragon to my hand and summon Dark Magician!" Other Yugi says.

Dark Magician is summoned and destroys Sword Stalker, bringing Kaiba to 1500 Life Points. "Now I can replay Curse of Dragon. This will end my turn." Yugi's other self says.

"Now I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." Kaiba says. _Why would he play such a weak monster in attack mode?_ Dark Magician goes to attack La Jinn, but Kaiba activates Ancient Lamp, redirecting the attack at Curse of Dragon. Now Yugi's Life Points are at 1500.

Other Yugi pauses for a few moments, probably to think of a new strategy. "What's wrong Yugi? Afraid you can't beat me without Exodia?" Kaiba mocks.

"I don't need Exodia to beat you." Yugi's other self says.

Kaiba draws his next card, "If I keep drawing cards like this, you will. Now I arm my Genie with the De-Spell card; which will destroy one spell card in your hand." He says.

The blast hits one of Yugi's cards, which turned out to be Swords of Revealing Light. Yugi begins his next turn, "Now I play Eye of Truth! This card allows me to look inside your hand Kaiba." He says.

In his hand are De-Spell, Ancient Lamp, Saggi the Dark Clown, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Why would he not summon Blue-Eyes? There's nothing holding him back from doing so; unless he has some kind of master strategy he wants to play out._ "Now I use Mystic Box to destroy your Ancient Lamp!" Other Yugi says.

With the lamp gone, Dark Magician takes the chance to destroy La Jinn, bringing Kaiba to 800 Life Points. Kaiba then summons Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode and sets one card._ Why wouldn't Kaiba play his Blue-Eyes? I don't like this._ Other Yugi seems to have realized this too and calls back the Dark Magician and summons Gaia the Fierce Knight in his place. "Now attack!" Yugi orders.

As the attack happens, Gaia is destroyed, along with Dark Magician in Yugi's hand. "I knew you couldn't resist attack Saggi, so I infected him with my Crush Card virus. By destroying Saggi you released the virus which will destroy any monster in your deck with 1500 ATK or more." Kaiba says.

"I'll summon Silver Fang in defense mode." Yugi's other self says.

"Then I'll play Battle Ox in attack mode and have him attack Silver Fang." Kaiba responds. Battle Ox attacks, leaving Yugi with no monsters on the field.

Yugi draws, "I play Griffore in attack mode, and then equip him with my Horn of the Unicorn card, making him stronger than your monster." He says. The attack brings Kaiba to 600 Life Points. Kaiba draws, and then plays Gift of the Mystical Elf, which increases his Life Points by 300, bringing him to 900.

"Now brace yourself Yugi, because I play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba says. Blue-Eyes attacks and destroys Griffore, which drops Yugi to 400 Life Points. Yugi plays Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and ends his turn.

Kaiba draws, "Yugi, when you battled my Blue-Eyes before, they were three separate dragons, but now I've found a way to merge them together. Now I can create a monster with power beyond imagining! Come forth, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he says. His newly formed Blue-Eyes has 4500 ATK and 3800 DEF. _How is Yugi going to get out of this one?_

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Soldier of Stone, destroying it. Yugi draws, "Okay Kaiba, I summon Kuriboh in attack mode." Yugi says.

"Are you mad?! In the entire game, Kuriboh is the weakest monster, how can that possibly defend you?" Kaiba says.

"You're wrong Kaiba, this card will defend everything. I'll activate Multiply, which will make endless copies of my Kuriboh, defending my Life Points."

"You still failed to beat my Blue-Eyes though. Now, Neutron Blast Attack!"

The blast hits, but the Kuriboh's keep coming back, making an endless force field. Yugi then combines his Mammoth Graveyard with his Polymerization and Living Arrow card. "The Living Arrow card allows me to fuse my monster with yours. Now my Mammoth Graveyard will live inside your Blue-Eyes and decay it, making it lose 1200 ATK each turn I go through." Yugi says.

Now Blue-Eyes is left at 3300 ATK. Kaiba attacks the Kuriboh wall again, but fails to destroy it. Yugi passes his turn, bringing Blue-Eyes to 2100 ATK. Kaiba attacks the Kuriboh wall _again, _but still fails to bring it down. "Your time is running out Kaiba." Yugi says. Yugi passes his turn, bringing Blue-Eyes to 900 ATK.

Kaiba acts stunned, almost frozen and unable to move. With Kaiba failing to move, he passes his turn. "Prepare to meet your demise Kaiba because I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Other Yugi says.

Celtic Guardian attacks and knocks off one of the heads, but nothing happens. "What's going on?" Joey asks.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a fusion of three monsters, so in order to win, Yugi must destroy each head." I say. Kaiba still lost Life Points though, bringing him to 400.

Kaiba looks like he's coming back to Earth now. "Yugi, it can't end this way. If I don't win, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner… forever. I can't let that happen, I may not have cards that can stop you, but I do have a strategy." He says.

"What do you mean?" Other Yugi asks.

"I'm going to force your hand." Kaiba says. He begins to step backwards, until he reaches the edge of the small wall surrounding the area. He steps onto the wall. _What is he planning?_ "Your move Yugi, but note, if you attack my Blue-Eyes, my Life Points will drop to zero. For every Life Point I lose, I'll step backward, and once they hit zero, I'll fall off this castle." He says.

_What!? He'd really commit suicide over this?_ "Kaiba stop! This isn't worth your own life!" I shout.

"Shut up. This is Yugi's choice, not mine." Kaiba replies. "Now it's either my life, or his Grandfathers life."

Kaiba draws his next card, "Ah look, Monster Reborn, now I can bring back my Blue-Eyes that was just destroyed by your Guardian." He says. A fresh Blue-Eyes head appears from the slop of the Ultimate Dragon, with its original 3000 ATK. Yugi can still attack the other two heads, and end this, but that risks the life of Kaiba.

I look into the spirits eyes; they show that he wants to attack Kaiba. "I'd never back away from a fight and I'm not starting now!" Other Yugi says.

Before he can declare the attack, I run up to him, "Don't do this! Taking a life isn't worth it! I don't care if you lose; I'll give you my starchips! I'll do anything to stop this." I say to him.

Tears begin to form in my eyes, "Please, don't do it." I say letting the tears come forth.

"I-I…" he starts. He stands there in silence for a moment, "I have to." He finishes. Before I can object, he pushes me aside, letting me hit the edge of the wall. "Don't do this…" I whisper.

He doesn't seem to care though. _He betrayed me, he betrayed Kaiba. He's not doing this for the right reasons._ "Now Celtic Guardian attack!" He shouts. As it happens, I notice a change in Yugi's eyes. They turn softer, like the original Yugi. He falls to his knees, "Stop!" he shouts.

Celtic Guardian stops the attack, leaving Blue-Eyes to destroy it and wins Kaiba the duel. "How pathetic, a real duelist would do anything to win. You're a disgrace Yugi." Kaiba says walking away.

Yugi begins to cry, feeling the pain of what he almost could have done. I walk over to Yugi and hug him. I know I don't really know him that well, but he needs comforting. "It's okay Yugi, it's all over." I say.

"I-I almost couldn't control him. H-he was willing to go all the way, to kill to w-win." Yugi sobs.

"I know, but nothing happened. He betrayed us, the best thing is that we're all safe." I say.

"I'm s-so afraid of him now. S-so afraid, that… I'll never duel again!"

"You just need to take a break from it. I'll give you my starchips, Yugi. You'll be able to use them better than Sabrina or I could have done."

He looks up at me for a moment, realizing at me saying 'Sabrina' that I'm her other self. "I-I'm glad your different." He says.

I nod and pull him in closer for a hug.

**Well, that happened. I think I almost cried when I wrote this, it was so sad! But anyway, I might post another chapter later today, because I feel kind of behind.**


	16. Ready to Enter

We stand outside the castle doors. Yugi has been sitting by the door for a while now. That duel against Kaiba must have really hurt him. Not only was he facing Kaiba, but he was the spirit of the Puzzle. I'm just glad the Pendant spirit was there to try and calm them down.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Tea asks.

Yugi just sits there in silence. Joey walks up to Yugi, "Yug, here, take my starchips. Sure I have Serenity to protect, but your Grandpa is in more danger than she is. Take 'em." Joey says.

Again, Yugi doesn't answer. With Joey being ignored, he grabs Yugi by his shirt collar, "Yugi! Snap out of it! We're trying to help you, so pull yourself together!" he says. Yugi avoids his gaze and just looks at the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" I hear behind us.

I look over and notice Mai standing behind us. "If you have enough starchips to enter the castle, why are you out here?" she asks.

"It's Yugi. He lost most of his starchips to Kaiba. But that duel took more than his chips, it took away his confidence." I say.

"So Yugi finally lost one, eh? I might be able to help him out. Just because he lost doesn't mean his life is over, when I lost, I felt the same way, but Yugi returned my chips and now I'm returning the favor." Mai says holding out eight starchips.

Before I ask why she'd give them to Yugi, I look to her duelist glove and see that it's filled up already. _No wonder she's being generous. _Yugi, again, stays silent and looks at the ground. "Fine, I'll keep them! But you have to understand that you win some you lose some. So if you want these chips then duel me for them!" Mai demands.

"I'll duel for him." I say.

"No, let me." Tea says.

I look over at her; she looks slightly confident, but also pretty uneasy. "Believe me, hun, I don't think you stand a chance against me." Mai mocks.

"I don't care, I want to help Yugi." Tea says.

"Tea, you don't need to. I can duel for you." I say.

She shakes her head. The more I plea for it, the more she ignores me. We soon walk down the steps of the castle and find a nearby dueling arena. Tea and Mai enter the arena, leaving the rest of us to watch. "You ready Tea?" Mai asks.

"Totally!" Tea says.

Personally, I'm not sure if Tea will win. Mai is a top duelist, and Tea just barely knows the rules to this game. But, then again, Tea has loads of faith within that heart of hers. "I play Petit Angel in attack mode!" Tea says.

"What kind of monster is _that?"_ Joey says.

"Yeah, she's not going to win if she keeps playing cards like _that one."_ I say.

"Right, I play Harpie Lady and set one card face-down." Mai says. Harpie Lady goes and attacks Petit Angel, bringing Tea to 1300 Life Points.

"I play Fairy's Gift." Tea says. She then sets a card. Fairy's Gift goes in to attack, but it doesn't work. "Sorry hun, but I played my Rose Whip card, which gives my Harpie another 300 Attack points." Mai says. Due to Harpie Lady having more attack points, Fairy's Gift is destroyed and Tea is down to 1100 Life Points.

Mai summons a card face-down and ends her turn. "Shining Friendship in attack mode!" Tea says. _What is she thinking putting that into attack mode? I doubt Tea knows enough about this game to come up with some master strategy._

Harpie Lady goes to attack it, "Not so fast, I placed a trap!" Tea says. "Waboku prevents my opponent from attacking this turn."

"I may be afraid of facing you Mai, but Shining Friendship reminded me that my friend will always back me up. With my friends beside me, there's nothing keeping me from winning this duel." Tea says.

I look over at Yugi, who is still out of it. "Yugi, is any of this sinking in?" I ask. He doesn't answer, so I continue, "Just know that whatever happens, we'll always be there for you."

Yugi seems to lift his head slightly, but nothing more than that. Tea then plays a monster face-down and equips Shining Friendship with the Silver Bow and Arrow, raising its attack to 1600. Mai activates Cyber Shield, bringing Harpie Lady to 2100 attack. She also plays De-Spell, which destroys the Silver Bow and Arrow.

"Now attack her face-down monster." Mai says. The face-down monster is revealed to be Magician of Faith, which allows Tea to get one card from her Graveyard, which Tea didn't know about the effect. "Look Tea, I'm sure everyone here is wondering how you lasted this long, so give us a favor and just give up." Mai says.

"I won't!" Tea says.

"I get it; you're fighting Yugi's battles. But Yugi needs to stop being a coward and stand up for himself. Yugi needs to fight his own battles; he needs to stop anyone that stands in his way. Whatever is going on in his head, he needs to figure out on his own. So give me your best shot."

Tea draws, "First I play the Silver Bow and Arrow I got from the Graveyard. Next, I'll use Elf's Light to power him up even more. And finally I play De-Spell to destroy your Cyber Shield." She says. With Shining Friendship being stronger than Harpie Lady, it goes in for the attack. I notice that Mai goes to activate a Magic or Trap card, but doesn't. With Harpie Lady gone, Mai now has 1600 Life Points.

Mai steps back slightly, "I surrender Tea, and you win." She says.

"I win! Yay!" Tea says. I roll my eyes slightly. I walk over to Mai as she exits the duel platform, "Why did you do it?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Mai says.

"Forfeit. You did it because you care about Yugi, didn't you."

"I did it so I can face Yugi in the finals."

I roll my eyes, but smile, "If you say so. But know that you're a good friend Mai." I say.

She smiles back at me, and then walks away to give Tea the starchips. "Yugi, here take these starchips." Tea says.

"Yeah, thanks Tea." He says taking them.

With Yugi talking, I can hear in his voice that he's gaining confidence. I'm glad about it, but I notice the Pendant spirit seems uneasy. I feel she's still mad at the Puzzle spirit for doing such a thing. "Hey, what about me? I still need ten starchips." Joey whines.

"Oh, here Joey, you can have the extras from mine." Yugi says. Mai gave him eight, but he only needed five.

"Really?" Joey says. Yugi nods at him, "Wow thanks Yug." He says.

Now the three of us have enough to all enter the finals. _We need to rescue Grandpa and win the prize money for Serenity._

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit of filler wasn't it? But I promise the next chapter will be longer, because I plan to combine the Kaiba vs Pegasus duel with the episode that came before the finals. So, until then!**


	17. Next Victim

Mai, Joey, Yugi, and I each put our ten starchips into the castle door. Now we can finally be one step closer to rescuing Grandpa. We all walk through the castle, trying to find where we're supposed to go. "Where do you think we're supposed to go?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Yugi says.

We walk into a hallway where we see one of Pegasus's security guards standing there. He has grey hair with a matching mustache, and sunglasses covering his eyes. "Welcome to the castle." He says. "We have a special opening duel ahead, please follow me."

We all look at each other, but decide to follow him. He leads us down the hallway until there's an opening to our right where a duel arena is down below. In the arena is Pegasus…. And Kaiba! "Whoa, Kaiba's facing Pegasus!" Joey says.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he has what it takes to win." I say.

"Plus, Pegasus has the Millennium Eye. It will give him the power to read all of Kaiba's cards." Yugi notes.

I notice that no one else is watching the duel, so we must be the only finalists. Our attention then moves over to the duel, where Pegasus has 1400 Life Points, and Kaiba has 1000. Kaiba sets a monster and ends his turn. Kaiba has another monster on his side of the field, while Pegasus has some kind of rabbit-thing with 2200 ATK.

Pegasus draws, "Tell me something my old friend, did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" he asks Kaiba.

Kaiba doesn't answer, "Is that a no? Well for me they were splendid! I loved watching Funny Bunny with him running around-"

"Just make your move!" Kaiba spits out.

"But that is my move."

"Your moves a cartoon?"

"Not just a cartoon, an entire magical cartoon world! Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World!"

_Toon World!? I remember that card; it was banned because it was too strong to be in the game. But since Pegasus made the game, there's no surprise that he has it._ Pegasus's Dark Rabbit then attacks Kaiba's set monster, which is revealed to be Battle Ox. After the attack Dark Rabbit goes back inside Toon World.

Kaiba only sets a card face-down and ends his turn. "Then it's my turn again. Looks like I'll start my move by playing a card I stole from you, your Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Pegasus says.

"Now come forth Blue-Eyes, and cross the threshold into Toon World!" Pegasus says.

Blue-Eyes is then sucked inside the book, but reappears as a smaller and more crazy-looking version. "No, you stripped him of his pride." Kaiba says in disgust.

"Please, I've made this creature into his more supreme form. Plus, I made him look much more cuddly." Pegasus says.

_Personally, I'd have to agree with Kaiba on this one. That dragon just looks demoted._ Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon then attacks Kaiba's Rude Kaiser, but since it was in defense mode, Kaiba doesn't lose any Life Points. "Pegasus, I know you're cheating somehow. So, for now I'm abandoning my current hand. So if I can't see what I'm playing, neither will you." Kaiba says setting down his hand. _So Kaiba is going to start drawing cards and playing them without looking._

Kaiba draws, then normal summons the card, which is Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Whoa, good draw!_ Blue-Eyes attacks his Toon counterpart, but the Toon Dragon dodges it. "You should watch more cartoons Kaiba because the cuddliest creature never ever gets hit. In other words, so long as Toon World is on the field, non-Toon monsters can't destroy my monsters." Pegasus says.

"I'll play this, the Shine Palace. It will add a new addition to my Toon World, with adding 500 extra attack points to my Toon Dragon." Pegasus says. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon goes in to attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack. This card will stop your Toon from attacking." Kaiba says.

Kaiba draws, "Go Shadow Spell! Now your Toon isn't able to move, and it loses 700 attack points." Kaiba says. "Blue-Eyes, White Lightning Attack!"

With the Toon Dragon destroyed, Pegasus is now at 1200 Life Points. Pegasus now plays Dragon Capture Jar, which absorbs Blue-Eyes. Kaiba sets a monster and ends his turn. Pegasus sets a card face-down, and plays Dragon Piper in defense mode. Kaiba flip summons Sword Stalker and goes to attack Dragon Piper, "Did you forget about the Magic card I just placed? It's Doppelganger, which I use to copy your Crush Card. Now I'll infect my Dragon Piper with it." Pegasus says.

With Crush Card activated, Sword Stalker is destroyed, along with all but one card left in his deck. Kaiba draws his last card, which is Monster Reborn, which he uses to bring back Saggi the Dark Clown. "Well Kaiba-boy, that was your last card, that means I win!" Pegasus says.

"Not only the duel you've lost, you lost the chance to save your baby brother. But I'll save you the despair of carrying on in this world without him." Pegasus says holding out a blank card. The Millennium Eye starts glowing, making a blinding light.

When the light vanishes I notice on the card is a picture of Kaiba, with his body standing there lifeless. "How could this happen? Kaiba was only trying to help his brother!" I say.

"Why Pegasus! Toying with our friends, our families! I will defeat you!" Yugi says.

Pegasus ignores us and tells us to help ourselves to food in the dining room. Everyone makes their way to the dining room where loads of food is sitting across the long table. Everyone sits down, with Joey and Tristan eating most of the food. I don't feel like eating, all of this madness going around is too much. But I do manage to eat half a roll.

The same security guard that led us to the duel with Kaiba shows up. "First off, I'd like to congratulate the four finalists that made it to the tournament. I trust you all have your entry cards. In your invitation you were given two cards; Glory of the King's Hand and Glory of the King's Opposite Hand, you must have one of them to participate." He says.

I reach into my pocket and notice that both cards are there. _Thank goodness._ I look down at my soup and notice the Millennium Eye come out of it. "Whoa!" everyone says. I look and see that each finalist has the same thing in their soup. "Open the eye, you've each been assigned a letter." The guard says. I open mine to find the letter 'C'. "Tomorrow's duels will be as followed; A vs B, C vs D."

"The duels are set, Yugi Muto vs Mai Valentine, and Sabrina Cafford vs Joey Wheeler." The guard adds._ Well this should be interesting._ After everyone else stuffs their face and cleans up every scrap, Yugi suggests we all go to bed. "But Yug, I can't even participate without one of those cards." Joey says.

"I'll give you mine; think of it as an early birthday present." Yugi says.

Joey hesitates, "O-okay. You're a real pal Yug." He says.

After that, everyone goes to their designated bedrooms. I have the room across the hall from Yugi. My room consists of a huge bed, a couch, a few plants, and a coatrack. I hang up my jacket on the coatrack and take off my shoes. Now I'm just left wearing my grey tank top and a pair of shorts. I try to fall asleep, but something keeps telling me to stay awake.

I do end up falling asleep though. _"Sabrina…" I hear a voice say. I notice that I'm standing in the middle of a courtyard. "Sabrina…" it says again. I then notice that the voice is Grandpa's. "Grandpa! Where are you?" I shout._

_"Beware of Pegasus… He will destroy you…" he says._

_I end up running aimlessly through the courtyard, only to find nothing. I then come across the card holding Grandpa's soul, but when I reach for it, it vanishes into purple smoke. I run forward again to find three pillars up ahead, each one having a different soul card of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Grandpa. "Save us…" Kaiba says._

_"Pegasus wants you and Yugi…" Grandpa says._

_"Why does he want us?" I ask._

_"He holds amazing power with his one Millennium Item, but imagine if he had more."_

_The pillars then burst into flames. No! The flames vanish only to find Pegasus with Yugi in his grasp. "Pegasus, let go of him!" I shout._

_"His powers are mine… And you're next…" Pegasus says._

_Before I can say anything, Yugi vanishes into dust, leaving his Millennium Puzzle with Pegasus. Yugi, no! I go and reach for the Puzzle, but Pegasus smashes it before I touch it. As it is smashed, my body bursts into flames._

"No, get away from them!" I shout. I notice that I'm still in my bed. _It was just a dream._ Sweat runs down my face, which I wipe away. I reach over onto the end table and grab the Millennium Pendant. _At least you'll keep me safe._

I hear a knock at the door. I put on the Pendant and walk over to the door. I open up the door to find Yugi there, "Hey, are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." I say. I notice that there's sweat on Yugi's face, "Did you also have a nightmare?"

He nods, "Yeah, it was scary." He says.

I look down and notice the Millennium Pendant starts glowing. The Puzzle seems to reach to it, triggering a glow from it as well. _Looks like the Pendant spirit has something to say._

~Yami Sabrina~

I look up at Yugi, and notice his other self is there. I scowl at the sight of him, which makes him reach slightly. "We need to talk." I say.

He nods and enters the room. I stand a few feet away from him, "Why did you do it? Why would you risk Kaiba's life?" I ask him.

"I-I don't know. I felt it was the only way to keep him out of our way." He says sadly.

"To kill him!? No, I would have given you my starchips, but no, you had to try and kill him didn't you!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry okay! But it's too late anyway, Kaiba's soul is gone."

"You betrayed us! Yugi became afraid of you for that! He didn't deserve that!"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far. He forced me to-"

"No, he didn't force you. You had a choice, but you chose the wrong option!"

"Look, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Defeat Pegasus. That will be your only chance of me ever forgiving you."

"But how will I-"

"You're smarter than him. You won't be the only one facing Pegasus; Yugi will be there to help you."

He nods at me. "I'll try my best."

"You won't try, you'll only succeed. Now leave me."

He nods again. He looks like he has the urge to say something else, but I'd ignore it anyway. He waves at me and gives a weak smile, but I don't return it. _He better defeat Pegasus. _

**Hooray for drama! The two Yami's are fighting, but Yami Sabrina is beginning to calm down somewhat. And for all of you who are curious about Bandit Keith (even though I doubt anyone is), the cavern won't be the last time you'll see him. So let the finals begin!**


	18. Let it Begin

After a night of tossing and turning and feeling ager within the Pendant, we're finally ready to begin the finals. I wake up to a knock on the door. I put on my shoes, jacket, and Pendant and answer the door. As I open it, I finish putting my hair into its ponytail. I open the door to find the gang; except Yugi. "Oh, hey guys." I say.

"Hey Sabrina. Now come on, we got to go wake up Yug." Joey says.

I walk out of the room and close the door, as we walk across the hall to Yugi's room. I knock on the door, "Come in." Yugi says from the inside.

We all come into the room to see Yugi standing over by the window. "Hi Yugi. You ready for today?" I ask.

"Yeah, just let me finish getting ready." He says.

He places the Puzzle around his neck and gets into his shoes. Yugi then signals for us to leave the room. The six of us walk down to the area where finalists are supposed to meet. Tristan, Tea, and Bakura say goodbye to Yugi, Joey, and I before we enter the room.

We find Mai standing around the middle of the room, "Well look who decided to show up." She says. There's a door on the other side of the room with a Pegasus on it; that figures. I then notice the eyes on it start to glow green, "Attention, will all finalists enter the dueling arena." says a man.

~Yami Sabrina~

The four of us walk through the door, with me ignoring Other Yugi's gaze. We end up on a balcony-like area on one side of the dueling arena. The place where we watched Kaiba duel is above us. "Now please welcome your host; Mister Maximillian Pegasus." The same voice says. Our eyes move over to the other side of the arena, where another balcony is.

The one on the other side has a fancy chair in the middle, most likely for the use of Pegasus. Pegasus walks through a door on the other side; he wears that same sick and lustrous smile on his face, "Yugi, Sabrina, Joey, and Mai; welcome to the finals. Here, in this arena will be the last duel of this tournament, only one of which will make it that far, only one will win, and only one will win the three million dollar prize." He says. "But surely, the title you get from winning this tournament will be much more than the prize."

"Hey! I got to use the money for my sisters operation!" Joey snaps.

_You really needed to tell him that? _"Yes, yes." Pegasus says in a bored manner, "But some things are more important in this tournament, right Yugi-boy?"

I roll my eyes. _This whole thing is messed up._ With the speeches out of the way, Pegasus declares it's time to start the duels. Mai and Yugi enter the duel arena to begin the first duel. Each player is asked to show their cards in order to participate.

Mai holds up Glory of the King's Hand and Yugi shows Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. Both of them qualify. Mai has the first move, "I play Harpie Lady in attack mode, and then I'll play a card face-down and end my turn." She says.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight! Now attack Harpie Lady!" The other Yugi says.

"Thanks Yugi, you gave me the chance to activate my trap. Your Gaia just attacked my Mirror Wall which cuts your monster's attack power in half."

Mai activates Cyber Shield, which gives Harpie Lady an extra 500 ATK. Harpie Lady attacks which brings Yugi to 1350 Life Points. Other Yugi plays a card face-down then summons Summoned Skull in attack mode, which he orders to attack. _You idiot! Mirror Wall is still in play!_ Now Summoned Skull loses half its attack power.

_What is he doing? He's going to lose this duel if he doesn't think things through. Whatever is going on in his head is distracting him._ "Hey!" I yell at the Other Yugi. He looks over at me like he was just in deep thought, "If you want to win this thing then forget about whatever's going on in your head! If you don't, then you'll never defeat Pegasus!" I shout.

He gives a small nod, _"I'll try."_ He mouths.

"I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" Mai says. This destroys Yugi's face-down card, which was Spellbinding Circle. Yugi switches Summoned Skull into defense mode, and then summons Feral Imp in defense mode. Mai activates Rose Whip which raises Harpie Lady to 2400 ATK. She then destroys Feral Imp.

Yugi passes his turn. Mai summons Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode. It gains 300 ATK for the Harpie Lady on the field, giving it 2300. It then destroys Summoned Skull. "Why are you dueling so poorly, Yugi? I expected a fair fight, but this doesn't even seem worth my time." Mai says.

Yugi ignores the question and continues dueling, "I'll lay one card face-down and summon Dark Magician in defense mode." He says.

"I play Shadow of Eyes. Now all of your male monsters are switched into attack mode." Mai says. The Dark Magician is forced to attack Harpie Lady, which triggers Mirror Wall again. Mai then activates another Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy Yugi's face-down card, which was Mirror Force. With Dark Magician at half its original attack power, Harpie's Pet Dragon attacks and destroys it, bringing Yugi to a small 300 Life Points.

_Man, Yugi is getting creamed out there. I feel that he's trying to hold back something, but I can't tell what._ Mai looks over at the other Yugi, "You're not playing like a true duelist Yugi. A true duelist is someone who is willing to stand up to their demons, which I didn't fully do before I dueled Sabrina. After that duel, it made me realize that the reason why I used those tricks was because I was afraid to trust myself, which is just cowardly. So tell me Yugi, are you ready to stand up to your fears?" Mai says.

This makes some life come to Other Yugi's eyes. _I get it now; Yugi is afraid to duel with the Puzzle spirit, so he's preoccupied with trying to keep him under wraps._ "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems. You're right, I was holding back, but not anymore." Other Yugi says.

I smile at this. _I haven't fully forgiven the Puzzle spirit for what he did, but I'm glad Yugi is starting to trust him, I mean, someone has to._ Other Yugi activates Brain Control and takes control of Harpie's Pet Dragon. "Nice try Yugi, but Harpie's Pet Dragon is a servant to Harpie Lady and would never think of turning on his master." Mai says. _There's got to be someway Yugi can get around that._

Yugi sets one card and plays Catapult Turtle in attack mode. Harpie's Pet Dragon is placed on the catapult, "Because I declared an attack the Mirror Wall activates, which I plan to knock down." Yugi says.

The wall shatters, "H-he shattered my Mirror Wall." Mai says.

"Not only that, since I launched your monster at the wall, half of its attack points get deducted from your Life Points."

Now Mai is down to 850 Life Points. Mai draws her next card, and then looks like she's torn between what to do. "Bring on your assault Mai!" Other Yugi says.

"I won't attack, I won't fall into your trap and there are other moves I can make. For example, I play Elegant Egotist to triple my Harpie's." Mai says.

Now she has three Harpie's on the field, each with 2450 attack points. "That's too bad Mai. You really should have attacked me, and that's a fact."

"But your trap card!"

"It's not a trap card. It was the Monster Recovery card!"

Now Yugi can send Catapult Turtle and his hand to his Deck and allow him to draw five new cards. "I play this card in defense mode!" he says.

"But you can't; Shadow of Eyes lures all monsters into attack mode."

"All monsters? No Mai, only male monsters. But the card I played was Mystical Elf, which is a female monster and is therefore unaffected by Shadow of Eyes."

"No, I forgot about that!"

Mai begins her turn and activates Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon which is now at 2900 attack due to its effects. The three Harpie's then combine their power and destroy Mystical Elf. Yugi activates Swords of Revealing Light, which will prevent Mai from attacking for three turns. For his final move, he summons Kuriboh in attack mode.

Mai only draws her next card and then ends her turn. Yugi plays Monster Reborn to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight. Mai passes her turn, only waiting one more turn until Swords of Revealing Light wears off. Yugi draws, but ends his turn. _What is he waiting for?_

Mai draws, but ends her turn again. Now Swords of Revealing Light is gone. Other Yugi goes to draw, but hesitates. In a few seconds, he seems to calm down and draws, "Well Mai, you've put up a good fight, but now the duel ends. Starting with this card; Black Luster Ritual!" _No way!_ "Watch, the Black Luster Ritual will sacrifice every monster on my side of the field, which will bring forth Black Luster Soldier!" he says.

The Black Luster Soldier attacks Harpie's Pet Dragon, bringing Mai to 750 Life Points. Mai places her hand over her deck, "I'd rather not see my Harpies get destroyed in the next turn Yugi, so the duel is yours." She says.

Mai begins to walk away. "Mai, wait." Other Yugi says. "Thank you, you gave me the courage I needed to continue dueling."

"It's nice to hear that Yugi, but it also tells me that I have a lot more to learn. I guess a true duelist doesn't know everything about the game, but that's what makes it interesting." Mai says.

Yugi gives her a thumbs-up, which she returns. _All that's left to do is for me to duel Joey now. _

**Sabrina will probably stay in her Yami form for the next few chapters (just for the heads up). I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but at the latest will be in two days. So let the semi-finals continue!**


	19. Next Match

~Yami Sabrina~

Pegasus chuckles slightly, "Good duel Yugi-boy. You certainly know how to keep things entertaining." He says. _Yeah, well he's not going to be laughing when Yugi duels him into next week._ Pegasus looks over at one of his guards, signaling him to start the next match.

"The duel between Sabrina Cafford and Joey Wheeler will begin shortly. Will the duelists please enter the arena." He says.

I look over at Joey, "Best of luck." I say.

"Yeah, same to you." Joey says.

I nod and walk down to the door leading to the dueling arena. I find Yugi's other self standing by the door. "Hi." He says.

I kind of ignore him, "Nice duel. But if I win, then we're dueling next." I say coldly.

He nods, "I know. I wish you good luck against Joey. It won't be easy beating him."

I nod and walk past him. I open up the door to find the path to the dueling arena. I walk up to the arena and wait for Joey to show up. He soon comes through the door on the opposite side. "Tournament verification cards please." One of the guards says.

I reach into my pocket and hold up the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card. Joey reaches into his pocket, but finds nothing. He reaches into all the other possible pockets he has, but still finds nothing. _He lost his card?! How are we supposed to duel now?_ "Nyeh! Where'd that stupid card go?!" Joey yells.

"If you don't have it now, you have five minutes to go and get it." The guard says.

Joey doesn't say anything, because he doesn't have the time. So, for the time being I just stand at the dueling arena; waiting. _Something's not right; he wouldn't lose the card that easily. Something or someone must be involved with this._ _I would've given Joey my other card, but I left it somewhere in my room._

Only one minute is left._ Gosh, I am such an idiot! I should have told him to get mine!_ With only seconds left though, he finally comes through the doors with his card. "The duel will proceed as scheduled then. The duel between Sabrina Cafford and Joey Wheeler will now commence." The guard says.

I draw my five cards, I have Divine Queen, Happy Lover, De-Spell, Dust Tornado, and Skull Stalker. Since I'm going first, I draw another card, which is Monster Reborn. _I mind as well start off easy._ "I summon Skull Stalker in attack mode! And then I'll lay this card face-down and end my turn." I say.

Joey draws, "Alright, I'll play this card face-down and summon Leogun in attack mode! Leogun, attack her Skull Stalker!" he says. Now my Life Points are dropped from 2000 to 1150.

I draw Celtic Guardian. _This isn't strong enough to take down Leogun, but I still have Divine Queen._ "First, I'll activate Dust Tornado, which will destroy your face-down!" I say. His card was Graverobber. "And then, I'll summon Divine Queen in attack mode and have her attack your Leogun!" Now Joey is dropped from 2000 to 1300.

"Nice move Sabrina." Joey says as he draws. I nod and wait for him to make his next move. "I'll play Copycat in attack mode and have him copy your Divine Queen." Joey says. Now they both have 2450 ATK. "Now Copycat, attack!" They both get destroyed, but neither of us loses any Life Points.

My turn, I draw Trap Hole. "I'll set this one card face-down and summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." I say.

Joey draws, "I summon my Battle Steer in attack mode and have-"

"Not so fast! You activated my Trap Hole. Now it will destroy your Battle Steer, with you taking damage equal to half of its attack power." I say. Now he's down to 400 Life Points. Now it's my turn again, and I draw Mystic Box. "I'll end my turn." I say.

Joey draws, "Then I'll summon my Lava Battleguard and have him attack your Celtic Guardian!" he says. With Celtic Guardian gone, I'm down to 1000 Life Points.

I draw Shining Friendship. I look over my hand;_ hmm what move should I make?_ I then notice Monster Reborn is still there. _Yes! I could win this!_ "You fought a good duel Joey, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this. I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Divine Queen!" I say. _But if I attack, then Joey will lose his chance at saving Serenity._

"Hey, Sabrina." Joey says. I look up at him, "It's alright, this was a good duel and that's what matters right now." He says.

"A-alright. Divine Queen attack his Lava Battleguard, and end this!"

Now Joey doesn't have any Life Points left. "Great duel Sabrina." Joey says.

"Same to you."

I look over to Pegasus, who is grinning widely. That same guard that announces everything steps forward, "The match has been decided. Sabrina Cafford will go on to face Yugi Muto in the finals." He says.

I nod, but then notice a small _clank_ sound. I look across the room but see nothing there, but now I hear a voice "Pegasus!" it yells. I look up to see… Bandit Keith!? He jumps toward Pegasus with a loaded gun, "How dare you cheat me! I was supposed to get into the finals, but you cheated me out of it!" he says with the gun pointed toward Pegasus.

_What is he talking about?_ "I was about to enter the castle, but these four dweebs showed up and filled all the slots left! So don't try any funny business, just give me the prize money!"

Pegasus smirks, "Ohhh, I'm shaking in my boots." He says.

"I'm warning you…"

"Before this little thing gets any uglier I must ask; how did you ever get in here?"

"Your guards aren't all that smart. I took the blonde dweebs card earlier so he couldn't enter, and I could take his place. But no, he just had to get a replacement!"

"What!?" Joey shouts. He looks like he's going to tackle Keith, but fights against it, since he has a loaded gun.

"Ohh, interesting story. But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short…" Pegasus says.

Before Keith can object, Pegasus moves his foot and the floor around his chair collapses. Keith falls down the shoot under the floor. "He was such a loud mouth…" Pegasus says.

His head guard looks up for a moment he clears his throat, "Let the next duel commence." He says.

_Me versus Yugi. Trust me Yugi, I won't hold back._

**Sorry it took so 'long' to update this, but I had to revise the duel. The old one was much shorter and really bad, with Joey losing horribly (But he kind of did this time anyway). I'll post the Yugi vs Sabrina duel later on today, and hopefully it will be less bad.**


	20. King vs Queen

Other Yugi enters the duel arena from where Joey just was. _It's time._ "You should know that I won't go easy on you." I say.

"But-"he stops.

"No, this duel is going to be fair. No forfeits, no cheating, no letting the other player win, nothing but a fair duel. It's the only way to see who's ready to take on Pegasus."

"A-alright." He says.

_He may not want this to happen, but it's how it has to be._ "Now for a few words from our gracious host." One of the guards says. Pegasus stands from his chair, "I congratulate each of you for making it this far. I hope for an honorable duel, and if there's anything less I will know." He says with his Millennium Eye gleaming.

_For once, Pegasus and I can agree on something; we both want this to be fair._ "Let's duel!" the two of us say in unison. I draw five cards; I have Fairy Witch, Elf's Light, Dust Tornado, Curse of Dragon and Mystic Box in my hand. "I'll take the first move." Other Yugi says. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! That ends my turn."

I draw Skull Stalker. "I'll play one card face-down and summon Curse of Dragon. Curse of Dragon, attack his Guardian!" I say. Now he has 1400 Life Points.

Yugi draws. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." He says.

I draw Mystical Space Typhoon. "Curse of Dragon, attack his monster." I say. His monster was Silver Fang.

He draws, but sets another monster. I draw Mystical Elf, "Curse of Dragon, attack!" I say. His monster was Beaver Warrior. He draws, and sets another monster, which Curse of Dragon destroys after I draw Magician of Faith.

"I'm surprised you're not winning so far." I say.

"It's all in the game." He says.

"Or are you holding back? Because you better not be."

He ignores the question, and draws his next card. "I summon Summoned Skull in attack mode. Now Summoned Skull, attack Cure of Dragon!" he says.

My Life Points are now at 1500. I draw Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. "I'll set one card face-down and play this in defense mode." I say.

He draws. "Summoned Skull, attack her monster!" he says. My monster was Mystical Elf. I draw Monster Reborn. _This won't help; none of the monsters in my Graveyard are strong enough to take on Summoned Skull._ "I'll have no choice but to set another monster." I say.

Other Yugi draws, "I'll play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode. Summoned Skull, attack her monster!" he says. It was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

I draw Celtic Guardian. _Darn it, I still don't have any cards that can stand up to him._ So I only set Celtic Guardian and end my turn. He draws, and sends Summoned Skull to attack again. I draw Gaia the Fierce Knight. _I could summon this, but Summoned Skull is still too powerful. I could still destroy his Winged Dragon though._ "Alright, I'll summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and have him attack your Winged Dragon!" I say. Now he's down to 500 Life Points.

Other Yugi draws, "First, I'll play two cards face-down, and then I'll have my Summoned Skull destroy your Gaia." He says. I have 1300 Life Points now.

I draw Chaos Command Magician. "I'll play this monster in defense mode, and then activate my two face-down cards; Mystical Space Typhoon and Dust Tornado!" I say. I end up destroying Monster Recovery and Soul Release.

Other Yugi draws, and then attack my face-down monster, which was Skull Stalker. I draw Brain Control. _He doesn't have any monsters that I could attack with if I took control of Summoned Skull._ So I set Fairy Witch and end my turn. Other Yugi draws, "I'll summon Dark Magician, and have him attack!" he says.

_Perfect, he summoned a monster I can destroy. It may cost me a few Life Points to destroy them both, but if I want to get rid of most of his powerful cards, then I'll have to._ I draw Horn of the Unicorn. "I'll activate Brain Control! And with a cost of 800 Life Points, I can take control of Dark Magician!" I say. Now both of us have 500 Life Points left. "Now, Dark Magic Attack!"

Both monsters are destroyed, but no one loses any Life Points. Other Yugi draws. "I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" he says.

I draw Ryu-Kishin Powered. "Then I'll summon Chaos Command Magician! Now attack!" I say. Now he has 400 Life Points.

Other Yugi draws, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician! And now I equip him with the Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack to 2800!" he says. I now only have 100 Life Points left.

I draw Silver Fang. "I'm going to use the same card you just did. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Chaos Command Magician!" I say.

"But why? It's still weaker than Dark Magician." Other Yugi says.

"I'll show you. Because I activate Elf's Light, which will increase its attack power to match your Dark Magician. Now attack!" Both of them are destroyed.

Other Yugi draws, "I set one card face-down and summon Griffore in attack mode." He says.

I draw Swords of Revealing Light. "I play Swords of Revealing Light and then summon Ryu-Kishin powered in attack mode! Now Ryu-Kishin, attack!" I say.

_I'll win._ I look up at Other Yugi, whose eyes seem to be stung with tears. _Why is he crying?_ "What's wrong?" I say.

"This is the hardest move I've ever had to make, but I'll have to. Go Mirror Force!" he says letting tears fall from his face.

The attack will come right back at me, bringing my Life Points to 0. _I've lost, which I'm actually okay with. I feel Yugi was destined to face Pegasus anyway._ "Congratulations." I say.

"T-thanks." He says avoiding my gaze.

Both of us exit the dueling arena.

~Sabrina~

"That was a great duel Yugi." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

Joey walks up to Yugi, "Oh Yugi, here I forgot to give you your card back." He says.

"Nah, keep it Joey. You need that money for your sister."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, take it."

"T-thank you."

_Now that the finals are over, and Joey's sister can be saved, there is one more thing left to do. Yugi has to beat Pegasus and rescue Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba._

**I can't wait to start writing Yugi vs Pegasus! It will probably be posted tomorrow. Oh, and I almost forgot. I do plan on doing the entire series and having each season be a separate story.**


	21. Millennium Duel

"Well, looks like I'll have to face him sooner or later." Yugi says.

"Yeah, best of luck Yugi." I say.

"Thanks."

The guard that announces everything clears his throat, "Will the challenger, Yugi Muto, please enter the dueling arena." He says.

The Puzzle starts glowing, which triggers the Pendant.

~Yami Sabrina~

Other Yugi walks away to enter the dueling arena. He then reappears below at the blue side of the arena. "Now, we are proud to present the creator of Duel Monsters, the host of this tournament, the creator of these cards," _and thief of souls_ "Mister Maximillian Pegasus!" the guard says.

Pegasus walks toward the other side of the arena, "So, Yugi-boy, you've proven to be quite the good duelist. With you beating various challengers, winning your way into my castle, just to face me." He says.

"Pegasus, before our duel begins, I want you to keep your promise; to release my Grandfather's and the Kaiba brothers souls!" Other Yugi says.

"Why of course; I'm a man of my word."

"Yeah, Yugi's going to kick his butt!" Joey says.

"But Pegasus never plays fair, and going into this match, we don't know what kind of tricks will be pulled." Tristan says.

"He'll win." I say flatly.

The gang looks over at me. "Well, even if their souls can't be freed, I'm going to look for them." Tristan says. Bakura follows him. This just leaves Joey, Tea, and I to watch the duel. The guard on the other balcony clears his throat again, "Will Yugi Muto please show his card that allows him to participate in this duel." He says.

"Here it is; Glory of the King's Opposite Hand." Other Yugi says.

"Yes and there is a reason the card is blank Yugi-boy," Pegasus says, "For if I win, I get your soul."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The duel now begins with Yugi going first. "I play this card face-down and throw this monster in defense mode." He says.

"I'll play a face-down of my own. And then I'll summon my Red Archery Girl in defense mode." Pegasus says.

Other Yugi then switches Beaver Warrior into attack mode and equips it with his face-down; Horn of the Unicorn. "You've activated my Trap Card Yugi-boy; Tears of a Mermaid." Pegasus says. Now Horn of the Unicorn is destroyed, and Yugi chooses not to attack. Pegasus now switches his Archery Girl into attack mode and attacks Beaver Warrior, bringing Yugi's Life Points to 1800.

Other Yugi draws and then sets a monster. "First, I'll summon Ryu-Ran in defense mode. I'll switch my Archery Girl into defense mode and set one card face-down." Pegasus says.

Other Yugi draws, "Would that card be Summoned Skull?" Pegasus says.

"What?" Other Yugi says.

"I'd think that card would go nicely with your Celtic Guardian, Spellbinding Circle, Magical Hats, and Horn Imp, wouldn't you say?"

_That cheat. Why can't he just play fair without using his Millennium Eye?_ "I'll set this card face-down and play Summoned Skull in defense mode!" Other Yugi says.

"I switch Ryu-Ran into attack mode, and have him attack your Summoned Skull."

"You activated my trap; the Spellbinding Circle!"

_That's weird; Pegasus didn't make a counter attack. If he can see Yugi's cards, then he should've been able to counter Spellbinding Circle._ Other Yugi switches Summoned Skull into attack mode, and has him attack Ryu-Ran. But Pegasus activates Trap Displacement, which transfers the effect of Spellbinding Circle to Summoned Skull.

Pegasus draws, and then destroys Summoned Skull, bringing Yugi down to 1400 Life Points. Other Yugi passes his turn. "My turn Yugi-boy, and I think I'll play this card; the magical Toon World!" Pegasus says. "Now Manga Ryu-Ran, attack his face-down!"

Yugi's monster was Giant Soldier of Stone. Toon Mermaid is then switched to attack mode. Other Yugi draws, "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Now attack!" he says.

Since both monsters have the same attack power, they'll both be destroyed. But when the attack happens, Toon Mermaid destroys the Celtic Guardian. _Shoot, Toon monsters can't be destroyed by monsters that aren't Toons._ Pegasus plays two cards face-down and ends his turn. "I'll play this in defense mode!" Other Yugi says.

"I knew you'd do that, so I came prepared with my Gorgon's Eye trap card! Now every monster you play in defense mode will be flipped face-up." Pegasus says. "And did I mention that when they're destroyed, half of their defense power will be taken out of your Life Points?"

Yugi's face-down monster was Horn Imp. Pegasus also activates Doppelganger, which is able to copy any card Yugi played. The target is Summoned Skull. Doppelganger takes the form of Summoned Skull and is transformed into Toon Skull. Toon Skull then attacks Horn Imp, bringing Yugi down to 900 Life Points due to Gorgon's Eye.

Other Yugi draws, "I see you've drawn the Dark Magician." Pegasus says.

"Wha-?" Other Yugi says.

"So, what will you do Yugi-boy? If you play in attack mode then they'll be destroyed, and if you play them in defense mode they'll also be destroyed."

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode, and use it with the Magical Hats."

"Have you forgotten the power of the Millennium Eye? All I need to do is search your mind for where your Magician is hiding."

_What is Yugi going to do? There has to be a way to stop the Millennium Eye. _"Yugi, use the Millennium Puzzle!" I shout. Other Yugi looks at me and then seems to be in deep thought. Toon Skull then attacks the hat on the far left. I wait for Yugi's Life Points to drop, but they don't. I look over at Other Yugi, to see the normal Yugi standing there.

"How could I have missed? I read your mind!" Pegasus says.

"Maybe you read the wrong mind Pegasus; one that doesn't know where the Dark Magician is." Yugi says.

_They must be switching minds. Of course, that's a perfect way to throw off the Millennium Eye!_ Yugi sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Pegasus tries to ready what the card is, but Yugi switches over to his other self, who doesn't know what the card was either.

Pegasus sends Toon Skull to attack another hat, but that one is empty. Other Yugi changes back to Yugi, who sets a card face-down and swaps minds again. Pegasus draws, "Yes, this card will reveal your Dark Magician; Magical Neutralizing Force!" he says. The two remaining hats are destroyed and the Dark Magician is revealed.

"Now Toon Skull, attack his Magician!" Pegasus says.

Other Yugi switches minds again, "I block your attack with the Living Arrow!" Yugi says. "Now Living Arrow will launch the effects of Magical Neutralizing Force right back at you!"

"No matter, my attack still goes through."

"Sorry Pegasus, but you forgot about my other face-down card; Mirror Force."

Since Toon World was destroyed, all of the Toon monsters are changed into their original forms and aren't protected by Toon World. Now Mirror Force hits each one of his monsters, bringing Pegasus to 600 Life Points.

Pegasus chuckles, "I'm glad you're able to possess your Puzzle correctly Yugi-boy. For this is what this duel was all about; me obtaining your Millennium Puzzle. And now I plan to turn this duel into a Shadow Duel!" he says.

_No! You can't take them to the Shadow Realm! _"Where'd they go?" Tea asks.

"The Shadow Realm. A realm of pure darkness, a realm where Pegasus has access to all the time." I say.

Joey and Tea look at me blankly, like they didn't understand a word I said. I hear footsteps and look over to see Tristan walking toward us with Bakura and Mokuba unconscious in his arms. "What happened?" I ask.

"Some evil spirit took over Bakura and tried to capture Mokuba as his new host." Tristan says.

"Well, those two should be okay now, let's go check this out down below." Joey says.

The four of us run down the hallway and head down the stairs to the dueling arena. We stand there outside the Shadow Realm, not sure what to do. After a few minutes, I feel something happened to Yugi. I try to sense the Spirit and Yugi more, but I don't feel anything.

But I spoke too soon, because minutes later I feel Yugi has just collapsed. _No!_ I look over at the gang and see that they sensed it too. "Yugi!" Tea yells and runs toward the shadowy dome. She comes right back. Tristan tries running toward it and comes right back.

"There's no way in. I'm not sure even _I can get inside_ with the Pendant." I say.

The gang looks over at me, and then seems to realize that I'm Sabrina's other self. We stand there in thought for a moment, "Hey I have an idea! Remember the Friendship Symbol we drew, maybe if we try reaching out to him, then our friendship will help him!" Tea says.

I roll my eyes. _What is with that girl and friendship?_ The gang puts their hands in a circle, but I'm not sure if I should. Tea looks up at me, "Put your hand in. You may not be Sabrina, but you're still our friend." She says.

My eyes widen at this. _Did she just say friend?_ I hesitate slightly, but put my hand on top of theirs. My forehead glows as I close my eyes to concentrate. I can see slight bits of what's going on, but I can't make out anything. Pegasus tries to read Other Yugi's mind, but we block him. _"You won't win this Pegasus, not without the powers of your Millennium Eye." I say._

We don't see the duel, but at least we're stopping Pegasus from reading minds. After a few minutes, I can feel Yugi again. _They must've won!_ The shadows start to disappear and I can see Other Yugi standing there.

Before I can stop myself, I run up to him and hug him. "Great job." I say.

"So does this mean you're not mad anymore?" he says.

"Of course not." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

His face turns slightly red, "I'm glad." He says

~Sabrina~

I step backward from Yugi. "Aw yeah Yug, you finally did it!" Joey says.

I look over to where Pegasus was, and see that he isn't there. "Where'd Pegasus go?" I ask.

Everyone else notices, "Oh no!" Tea says.

"Let's go find him." Tristan says.

"Yeah, but first let's check on Bakura and Mokuba." Yugi says.

**Hooray, I'm finally done with this chapter! I've had almost no time today, so I'm trying to speed this up. So until the next chapter!**


	22. Aftermath

"So Bakura, can you watch Mokuba while we find Pegasus?" I ask.

"Um sure." Bakura says.

"Thanks!" Yugi says as we start running. _Pegasus couldn't have gone very far, we would have seen if he left the island._ "So, where should we start looking?" I ask as we keep running.

"Wait a minute!" Tea says stopping.

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asks.

"That tower over there. I'm not sure, but I think that's where Pegasus's sanctuary is. It was like in a dream or something."

"Okay, let's start there!" I say running ahead of the group. We run through endless hallways, until we start nearing the tower. As we run, I hear a scream come from the tower; like Pegasus's voice. When we reach the tower we find three guards and an unconscious Pegasus coming down the stairs.

"What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asks one of the guards.

"He's been attacked." The guard says blankly.

"Attacked? By who? And how will he release the souls of my Grandfather and the Kaiba brothers now?"

"That's not my problem." The guard says walking away.

"Man, I wonder what happened." Joey says.

"Let's check out the tower." I say about to climb the stairs.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tea asks.

"Oh, come on, it's not like Pegasus is going to walk in and send us to the Shadow Realm." I say walking up the stairs.

There's a small room at the top of the tower. It has a desk with a few things on it, and a large picture of a woman with blonde hair. I walk over to the desk and notice a notebook. "What's this?" I say as Yugi walks up to me.

"Looks like a diary." Tea says.

A card drops from it, which just has a picture of that woman on it. "Well, why don't you start reading it." Joey says.

"Alright. _Darling Cecelia, at last I've finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's an elaborate plan, but not one beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic I plan to harness when I obtain more Millennium Items."_

_"_Do you think that's why he wanted the Puzzle and Pendant so badly?" Yugi asks.

"Maybe. Why don't you ready more of it Sabrina?" Tea says.

I nod and start reading, "_Cecelia, oh my lovely darling Cecelia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met, those many years ago. I'll never forget that day; it was at a party at my father's country estate. It was a gala event, with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world. Anyone who was anyone was there. But by far, the one that impressed me most was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on, we were inseparable, you and I. You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter, and you were my favorite subject. I was so in love, and just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to marry me! It was the happiest day of my life. But it was cut short, for just when we said our vows, you were struck down by a devastating disease; taken from me and this world. It was as if a blow had struck me from the Heavens; I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on, I could no longer paint; my heart grew bitter and cold. Unable to accept the idea that our life together was forever lost, I decided to scour the Earth, in hopes of finding a way to revive you. My journey soon brought me to the Great Pyramids of Egypt, that mysterious land whose people believed in a life after death. I had just begun to explore an ancient city, when fate had intervened. I was greeted by a man who could sense my sorrow; he said 'the search to feel the pains of a broken heart will lead to only greater pain'. He instructed me to go home, but I couldn't, I realized that if he knew of my pain, then he could help me heal it. I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought. Although the passage seemed to reach to the bowels of the Earth, I still followed. I was led to a hidden crypt, apparently buried beneath centuries of civilization. The man soon found me there; he claimed to be a guardian of these things called Millennium Items. He said the only way to leave was to be chosen. I was given the Millennium Eye, either as a gift or a nightmarish curse. I have passed the test the Eye was willing to give. The Eye gave me the power to see into the world beyond, at last I was reunited with you my love. But seeing wasn't the same as feeling and being with you. I should have once again been engulfed by despair, but seeing you for that brief moment gave me more hope than I thought possible. Even though you were gone from my world, I knew there was still a way to reach your spirit, and I wouldn't rest until I would bring you back. And once again touch the flower that is your face, and gaze into your eyes once more._ I goes on later saying Pegasus found a way to revive Cecelia with Kaiba's virtual technology and the magic of the Millennium Items. But nothing about Grandpa or the Kaiba brothers." I say as I set down the book.

Yugi looks across the desk, "Hey look, three soul cards and they're all blank!" he says.

"Pegasus must've freed them!" Joey says.

"Let's find out!" Tea says as the gang runs down the stairs. Yugi and I are left, "We should get out of here." I say.

"Yeah." He says as we walk down the stairs. As we start walking, the floor starts moving, almost like a ripple in a pond. _What is happening?_ A man wearing white robes, a turban, and a golden key around his neck comes out of the floor. "Who are you?" I ask.

His eyes widen as he looks up at me and Yugi. I follow his gaze and notice that he's staring right at the Puzzle and Pendant. He doesn't say anything, but takes a step forward, "S-stay back." Yugi says. Before Yugi says another word, the man walks past me and holds the key around his neck to Yugi's head.

The man disappears. _Where'd he go?_ I look over at Yugi who seems to have a look of shock on his face, but still seems totally lifeless. "Yugi?  
Are you alright? Yugi? Yugi!" I say shaking him. Yugi doesn't answer. I start to get worried and want to call for the gang to come back, but I don't due to the fact that they barely know anything about Millennium Items, so they won't help me. So I just stand there against the wall, waiting.

I stand there for a few minutes, before the man reappears. I look over to Yugi and notice that he is starting to move again. "Yugi, what happened?" I ask.

"Everything's okay. He won't hurt you; he just wants to look inside your mind." Yugi says.

"What are you talking abo-" I get cut off when the key hits my head.

I awake on a bed. I look around and notice that the room is has games all over the floor, the walls are painted red, my favorite color, and there are pictures on the walls of my friends. I get off the bed and walk over to the other side of the room. "Strange, your mind is just like the boy's." a voice says.

I jump slightly. I look over to see the man in robes in the doorway, "Oh gosh, you scared me. What is this place?" I say.

"This is your soul room." He says.

"Oh. Well then why are you here?"

"I'm here to search your mind. Come."

He leads me outside the doorway to find a closed door on the other side with the same golden eye that is on the Millennium Items. He opens the door, where the room inside is completely dark. The light from my soul room fills the room, inside I find the Spirit of the Pendant standing there. "Come in, but I warn you, things aren't as safe as they seem." She says.

The man walks into the room, which I follow. "Sabrina, come here." The spirit says. I nod and walk up next to her, "Now tell me, why you came here." she says.

"I seek a thief who has stolen a Millennium Item. It has been five millennia since those Items were created; their magic was trapped within by a brave Pharaoh. Combined, their power was great enough to conquer the world. Over the years, many men have tried to gather these Items, but all have failed. I am one of the guardians of these Items and it is my job to punish the thief."

"But I am not a man, so I'm not who you're looking for. But if you feel the need, then you may search my mind." The Pendant Spirit says as she snaps her fingers. The room is lit up to reveal many passages and stairwells. The man starts walking, which I try to follow. The Spirit grabs my shoulder, "No Sabrina, this place is too dangerous for you. Unless you wish to go on a suicide hunt."

"But, what if he gets hurt?" I ask.

"Then that will be his doing. But if you feel the need to protect him, then go." She says letting go of my shoulder.

I nod and start walking. _I wonder why her mind is so confusing. My mind is nothing like this._ I finally spot the man and notice a rock about to smash his skull "Look out!" I say pushing him out of the way before it can smash anything. Luckily, neither of us got hurt.

"So, why are all these traps here?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. But her mind is quite similar to the mind of the Puzzle spirit. They must be trying to guard something." The man says.

"I don't think even she knows what she's trying to guard though."

I then notice a door in front of us. A light glows near it. The door opens automatically, as if it answered me. We walk inside to find stone tablets across the walls. "What are these for?" I ask.

"Five thousand years ago, Egyptian Kings would play games of great power. These Shadow Games would use real magic and real monsters. But, many people wanted to steal this power, before an ancient Pharaoh locked the magic away."

"Yeah, but the spirit is a girl. So how is she related to Pharaoh's?"

Before he can say another word, a roar appears above us. I look up to see a dark dragon-like figure hanging from the ceiling. "What is that thing!" I ask.

"It is a creature of unimaginable power. There is no way to stop it."

"Then we'll have to reason with it."

The dragon drops from the ceiling and lands with a loud _thud._ I approach it slowly, "Please don't harm us. I promise we won't reveal the secrets within!" I say. The dragon-like figure stops. It bows its head at me and then flies back up to the ceiling.

Before another breath is taken, we're taken back to the stairs in Pegasus's tower. "I'm sorry for invading both your minds, I did not realize that you possess such powers. The ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled." The man says to Yugi and I. "When Pegasus was given the Millennium Eye, it was the start of a great evil that haunted the Earth centuries ago. That same evil will soon engulf the world again, and only you two can stop it."

"What do you mean? Can't you tell us more?" Yugi asks.

"Just be on your guard, for the thief that stole the Eye will come for your Items."

The man starts to disappear, "Wait! Can we at least know your name?" I ask.

"My name is Shadi and I feel that we will meet again." He says.

**I feel that this chapter was kind of 'okay' not as good as the other chapters. Anyway, if anyone noticed, I made an Egyptian God reference. But, we'll all get more answers in season 2.**


	23. Rebecca

"How are you feeling Mokuba? You ready to get off this island?" I ask.

"Not without Seto." He says weakly.

"Right, don't worry, we'll find him."

The guard named Crochet, walks up to us. "Due to the attack on Mister Pegasus, he will be unable to give you your prizes, so I will give them to you. You have already been awarded your wish of three freed souls, but in addition, there's this." He says holding out a box.

Inside the box, is a Duel Monsters card with a picture of an angel on it. "What is it?" Yugi asks.

"It's a card called the Ties of Friendship. It's the only one of its kind; hand painted by Pegasus. I was instructed to deliver it personally." Crochet says. Yugi takes the card, "You are now officially King of Games. Also here's an envelope containing a check for the prize money."

"It's all yours Joey." Yugi says.

"Man, thanks Yug." Joey says.

"Now, we'd like you all to leave." Crochet says. _You don't have to tell us twice._ I help Mokuba to his feet as we all begin to walk out. As we're walking, we don't see any sign of Kaiba. "Seto! Seto! Where are you?" Mokuba calls from the courtyard.

The doors to the castle open almost on cue, and Kaiba is standing there; smiling. The two brothers reunite, "Seto! You're here! You're really here!" Mokuba sobs.

"It's alright." Kaiba says softly.

Kaiba then directs his attention to us, "Thank you Yugi. Thanks for saving Mokuba. But, due to the circumstances, our last duel wasn't conclusive, so one day, we will duel again." He says.

"Right." Yugi says.

_"You did it, you saved everyone Yugi." _says the spirit of the Puzzle. His body is more spirit-like then a human body.

I look over to my right and notice the spirit of the Pendant is there too. _"Yeah, but I had you guys to help me."_ Yugi says.

_"By the way, we don't even know you guy's names." _I say to the two spirits.

_"Sadly, we have no backstory to tell. Our pasts are both a mystery to you as they are to us." The Puzzle Spirit says._

_"Yes, but hopefully, we'll both be able to regain that memory." The Pendant Spirit says._

The Spirits disappear a moment later, "Aw no! We got to hitch a ride with Kaiba, all the boats are gone!" Joey says.

"Oh yeah! Wait for us Kaiba!" Yugi says.

We end up flying back to Domino City in Kaiba's helicopter. When we return, all of us end up going home. "Do you think we should head to the hospital to see Grandpa?" I ask Yugi on the way home.

"I want to, but visiting hours don't permit it." He says. With that said, we go back to the Game Shop and go to bed.

So, the whole next day through school, Yugi and I have to live with the excitement of wanting to see Gramps again. Yugi and I begin to leave the school, but the gang stops us. "We want to come with you guys. We went through the tournament together, and we'll finish it together." Tea says.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." I say.

So, we all make our way to the hospital. When we finally get there, we see Grandpa waiting in the lobby. "Grandpa!" Yugi and I say in unison. We run up to hug him, which he returns gratefully.

I look over at Grandpa, "So, I bet you're ready to leave now?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Yes, I've been here long enough." He says.

As we make our way home, Grandpa seems to want to know everything about the tournament. "So what do you get if you make second place?" he asks.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess." I say.

"That seems a bit unfair. Joey even got something."

"Yeah, but Yugi gave him that."

"Well, I'm just trying to make things fair. How about we award you the title of 'Queen of Games'?"

"I don't know."

We approach the Game Shop, "Hey, I got something to say to you!" a squeaky voice says.

I look ahead and notice a girl with blonde hair and blue-green eyes standing by the shop. "Rebecca?" I say.

She looks over at me, "Sabrina…" she mutters.

"You know this girl?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, I dueled her a few times in American Duel Monsters tournaments… and won. But don't be fooled by her little innocent-girl look, she's actually kind of a brat sometimes." I say muttering the last part.

"Hey, are you Solomon Muto?" she asks pointing to Grandpa.

"Yes." He says.

"I've been waiting for you, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know."

"Well, what is it you want from me?"

"I want my card back!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so give it back to me!"

_What? She never said anything about having a Blue-Eyes. And besides, Gramps has had that card since even before she was born._ "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon only belongs in the deck of a true champion! And I, Rebecca, am a true champion! So hand it over old man!" Rebecca says.

I roll my eyes at her. _Well she's in for a surprise when she'll hear what happened to that Blue-Eyes card. _"Rebecca, I'm a bit confused, I know you're a bit of a champ, but what entitles you to possession of my Blue-Eyes?" Grandpa asks.

"Because you stole it from me!" she says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Grandpa has had that card since before you were born, and besides he would never steal from anyone!" I say.

"Well Kaiba has three of them, and mine is missing! And if you don't give it back, then I demand the right to duel for it!"

"But-"

"To the arena!" Rebecca says. We make our way to one of Kaiba's dueling arcades. We end up running into Mokuba, "So, are we allowed to use one of the arenas?" Yugi asks him.

"Sorry Yugi, but the duel arenas here are always booked. But, we might be able to squeeze you in, since we owe you big time." Mokuba says.

We reach the duel arena, which is in its own private room. "Alright, are you ready to duel Solomon Muto!" Rebecca says.

"Yes." Grandpa says.

"But Grandpa…" Yugi says.

"I'll be fine."

"No, I'll duel her instead, you just got out of the hospital, so you can't start dueling right away."

"I don't care who duels! Just give me my Blue-Eyes!" Rebecca whines.

The two enter the arena and Rebecca has the first move, "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" she says.

"Then I'll play Celtic Guardian. Now attack!" Yugi says.

Rebecca is now down to 1700 Life Points. Due to Witch of the Black Forest effect she can pick one monster card from her deck with 1500 or less defense points, and add it to her hand. "I summon Sangan in attack mode." She says.

"Celtic Guardian, attack!" Yugi says.

Rebecca has 1300 Life Points. "Noooo, my Sangan, you big meany!" Rebecca says.

"I'm not mean; I'm just playing the game!" Yugi half mutters.

"Oh, what's that Teddy? You say due to Sangan's effect, I can pull one monster from my deck and add it to my hand? Yay, you're a genius!" Rebecca squeals.

Rebecca activates Tribute to the Doomed, which allows her to discard one card in order to destroy Celtic Guardian. She finishes her turn by setting a monster. Yugi plays Summoned Skull in attack mode and attacks the set monster. But the card was the Millennium Sheild, which has 3000 DEF, dropping Yugi to 1500 Life Points.

Rebecca then plays Ring of Magnetism, which lowers its attack and defense by 500, giving it 2500 DEF. And any monster that attacks, that attack will be redirected to Millennium Shield. Yugi draws and passes his turn. Rebecca summons Cannon Soldier in attack mode.

"Summoned Skull, attack Cannon Soldier!" Yugi commands

_No, the attack will be redirected! _ The attack is redirected, which does nothing. "For now, I'll summon another wimpy Witch of the Black Forest. But, she'll be used as a sacrifice for my Cannon Soldier, which will transfer the power back at Yugi's Life Points!" Rebecca says. Now Yugi has 1000 Life Points.

"Man, this girl must've learned from the best." Joey says.

"Sabrina, has she ever mentioned her last name?" Grandpa asks.

"Uh, yeah. It was Halkins if I remember correctly." I say.

"That's right. My grandfather is Arthur Halkins, the man you stole the Blue-Eyes from, and betrayed!" Rebecca says.

"My Grandfather didn't steal your Blue-Eyes!" Yugi shouts.

"He did! He did! He did! It was my Grandpa's favorite, and your selfish Grandfather took it!"

"Rebecca, there's a story you need to know; it's how I met your grandfather." Grandpa says.

"I don't need to hear any more of your lies!" Rebecca shouts.

"It's true. It happened many years ago, but it was a memory I will never forget. I had traveled to Egypt to participate in an archaeological dig, where I soon made a friend; Arthur Halkins. He had interesting theories, about how he believed the Ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. But, when he made his theory public, people mocked him. He then asked me to join him in his work; which I accepted."

"So, if you guys were so close, then did he give you the Blue-Eyes?" I ask.

Grandpa nods. "Liar! My grandfather would never have given away his Blue-Eyes!" Rebecca says.

"You're wrong Rebecca, because during one of our journeys, the tomb caved in on us. Nothing was left but a single jug of water. Arthur suggested that we play a game of Duel Monsters, but the stakes were whoever won got the water. And his strategy was very familiar to the one Rebecca uses."

"I don't care! For all I know, he could be lying! Let's just get on with the game!" Rebecca says. Yugi plays Catapult Turtle in attack mode. He then activates Brain Control, which takes control of the Millennium Shield. Millennium Shield is then tribute, and Summoned Skull is able to attack Cannon Soldier, bringing Rebecca to 200 Life Points.

Rebecca then plays Judgment Blaster, which allows Rebecca to discard five cards from her hand in order to destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field. She then summons Shadow Ghoul, which gains 100 ATK for each card in her Graveyard, giving it 2700. _She sacrificed eleven monsters just to power up Shadow Ghoul?_ Yugi then sets a monster and ends his turn. Rebecca activates Stop Defense, which takes Yugi's set monster (Dark Magician) into attack mode. Shadow Ghoul attacks it, bringing Yugi to 800 Life Points.

"I'll play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi says. Rebecca then passes her turn. Yugi activates Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician in attack mode. So Rebecca summons Cannon Soldier in defense mode. Dark Magician attacks it, bringing another card to Rebecca's Graveyard, giving Shadow Ghoul 2800 ATK.

"I'll pass this turn too." Rebecca says.

Yugi draws, he stares at the card hard for a moment then places it back on his deck, "I surrender Rebecca." He says. _What?_

"I win? Alright! We win, we win!" Rebecca says as she happily runs off the dueling arena. She runs up to Grandpa, "Give me the Blue-Eyes!"

Grandpa takes the card from his pocket, which has been taped back together. "No, you tore it! First you steal, then you lie, and then you rip it! What is wrong with you!?" Rebecca shouts.

"Rebecca, behave yourself." An older man says as he walks up to us.

"Arthur is that really you?" Grandpa says.

"I do hope my granddaughter didn't cause you too much trouble Solomon, so please forgive her." Arthur says walking over to Yugi's side of the arena. "You know Rebecca, Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?"

"Grandpa, I won!" She cries.

"Yugi, you did a great job. You're a generous young man and a fine young duelist." He says walking over to Yugi's deck. He picks up the card Yugi drawed, "I knew it. Rebecca, do you know what this card is? It's called Soul Release; it allows you to remove up to five cards from you or your opponents Graveyard. So you would have been beaten for sure."

"You mean he didn't have to surrender? Then why!" Rebecca says.

"It's because he wanted to show you that there's more to dueling than just winning or losing. He wanted you to see the way of the Heart of the Cards. Solomon also surrendered during our duel, even though he could have easily won, but he saved my life. But I also sacrificed my monster in order to power up Shadow Ghoul, but I did it out of respect. I respected each one of those cards and their abilities. In that cave, I showed my respect by giving him my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah, and he showed respect by ripping it up!" Rebecca says.

"It was damage Arthur, forgive me." Grandpa says.

"That doesn't matter Solomon. I'm just glad you kept it as a token of our friendship. So you see Rebecca, the cards are about heart, the heart of every duelist. "

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi." Rebecca says sadly.

"It's alright Rebecca. Here take this card." Yugi says holding out the Ties of Friendship card.

"The Ties of Friendship? Thank you Yugi!"

"Now both generations can have a way of remembering their friends." I say.

**Okay, so only about three more chapters until Battle City will begin. Next will be the Legendary Heroes ark.**


	24. Virtual Kingdom

The gang and I run home from school. The rain is really coming in a downpour right now. We finally get inside the Game Shop. "Geez, it's really coming down out there." I say wiping off my bag.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we're inside." Yugi says.

"And in a game shop! Let me look at some of those cards!" Joey says walking over to the counter. The rest of us watch Joey look through most of the cards Grandpa can offer him. "Hmm… I'll take these, just put them on my tab." He says.

I then notice the door to the Game Shop open. I look over to see Mokuba standing in the doorway, looking weak. "Please, please help me…" he says weakly.

The rest of the gang notices him now. I rush over to him to keep Mokuba from falling over. We help him into the living room and grab some blankets. "What's the problem Mokuba?" I ask.

"It's my brother. These people who work for Kaiba Corporation, called the Big Five, have trapped him. They cut the systems so his mind is trapped within a virtual reality game Seto was working on." Mokuba says.

"So, you're saying the only way for him to get out is to beat the game?" Yugi asks.

"I don't know what will happen. But since you guys defeated Pegasus, then I thought that maybe you'd be able to help with this too." Mokuba says.

"Well what is the virtual pod like?" I ask.

"I don't know a whole lot. I was really young when he started working on the prototypes."

"Prototypes? So there are other ones?" Joey says.

"Yeah, in his lab. It was Seto's dream to create the ultimate virtual adventure game."

"Then we should use the prototypes to get in and rescue Kaiba." I say.

"Thanks guys." Mokuba says.

With that said, each of us grabs an umbrella and heads toward Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. Mokuba leads us to a laboratory not too far away. He climbs the fence surrounding it and opens the gate from the inside. We run through a doorway about ten feet away and go under a rope that says 'Keep Out'.

We then come to a door, which Mokuba opens. Inside, are three of the virtual pods all lined up. Mokuba walks over to the controls, "Yep, these should work." He says.

"But there are only three pods. And I bet Mokuba's going in one of them, so who should go?" I ask.

"Actually, there's another pod behind that door over there, if I remember correctly." Mokuba says.

"Well I'm going! Yugi should obviously come too!" Joey says.

"I'm not going to stay here, so I'll go too." I say.

I walk over to the door and open it up. It's completely empty, besides the pod and a few wires. "I say Joey goes in this one." I say.

"What!?" Joey yells.

"Hey, you wanted to go, and I'm certainly not going in that one." I say as I walk to one of the three pods.

"Alright…" Joey says going inside the room.

Mokuba, Yugi, and I take the other three. I get inside the pod, where some gadgets hook me in. "Alright Tristan, start the system." Yugi says.

Tristan hits a few switches that Mokuba told him to use, causing a helmet to case over our faces. We insert our dueling decks into a slot. I close my eyes has the system begins to transport us into the game.

I open them again to find myself lying on grass in the middle of a forest. _This is the virtual world?_ I look over and notice Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba beginning to wake up as well. "Looks like it worked." Yugi says.

"Yeah, now come on, we better start searching." I say.

The four of us start walking through the forest. Everyone has a duel disk on. "This Life Point calculator kind of scares me, I mean, what will happen when it reaches zero?" Yugi says.

We come to a cliff, where down below look like a cemetery, "Speaking of scary." Mokuba adds.

The four of us make our way down the cliff, until we begin walking through the cemetery. Joey looks pretty shaky though. "It's hard to believe all this stuff is virtual. I mean, the fog looks so real." I say.

"Y-yeah, but it looks real enough to me." Joey says.

We walk a few more minutes, until Joey speaks again, "Zombie alert!" he says. I look over to see Armored Zombie, Dragon Zombie, and Clown Zombie coming toward Joey. _If they're just Duel Monsters, then maybe we can fight with Duel Monsters._

"I play Divine Queen in attack mode!" I say.

"And I'll play Dark Magician!" Yugi says.

Both monsters appear as if they were real, and destroy the zombie monsters. But, as quickly as they were destroyed, they come back. "I got this. I summon Flame Swordsman!" Joey says.

"Wait, Joey, cancel your attack!" I call.

"Wha-?" Joey says.

One of the monsters are destroyed, but it comes back and attacks Flame Swordsman; destroying it. "Those zombies have no defense power, so I guess I'll activate Shield and Sword!" Joey says.

"Go, Divine Queen, attack!" I say.

All of them are destroyed, causing four Duel Monsters card with a '5' on it to appear. "I guess this is sort of a scoring system." I say picking up mine. I then hear a sort of giggling noise.

We look over and notice a small fairy-like creature hiding. "Hey, I bet that's one of those fairy things that show you where to go." Joey says. The fairy flies off, causing us to follow it. We come to another cliff, with a town not too far away. The place is surrounded by desert though.

We reach the town and begin walking around. The place looks like some town out of ancient Egypt of something. "Hey check this out." Yugi says walking over to a stand. I notice that everything there is Duel Monsters cards.

"Aw yeah, I'll take 'em!" Joey says.

"Joey, now isn't the time." I say dragging him away.

We end up splitting up to find any clues about where Kaiba is. The four of us agree to meet at the water fountain at the middle of town. I come across a large group of children. _Well, that's a good place to start._ "Hey kids, I'm looking for someone, can you help me out?" I say.

"Sure miss, what does the person look like?" a boy asks.

It sounds weird being called 'miss' but I answer anyway, "He has brown hair, blue eyes, about six feet tall, and wears a blue trench coat."

The group of kids think for a moment, "Sorry, but we haven't seen him." A girl says.

"Okay, thanks anyway."

The rest of the people are pretty much the same way. None of them have seen Kaiba. After many failed attempts, I decide to head to the fountain.

"Did you guys find anything?" Yugi asks.

"I came across a woman earlier who said she might have seen Kaiba being dragged toward that mountain over there. She said there's a kingdom on the other side." Mokuba says pointing to it.

Before anyone can say anything, Mokuba runs into the desert leading towards the mountain. The sand blows harshly in our face. _I want to go back, but then we'll have to cross this place again._ Then a twister shows up, heading straight to us. I end up passing out, but wake up again at the tip of the town. _That twister must've brought us back here._

An old man starts laughing really creepy-like, "There's no way to cross that desert! You got to have one of them desert-crossing chickens! But I hear that they can be won, especially around here." He says.

"Oh, you must be talking about one of those Nawatori chicken cards." I say.

"Maybe one of those card shops sells one." Mokuba says.

We search every card stand, but no one has the card. "Wait what about what that man said 'that they can be won'. Hey, look over here; it's an announcement of a contest. And it looks like the prize is the Nawatori." Yugi says.

We reach the area where we're supposed to sign up. Sitting there is a goblin-like man who seems untrustworthy. He gives us a costume to wear, which is a pig mask and a blue cape. "Is this stuff really necessary?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, because if you're going to lose all of your Life Points, then you better look like a hero." The goblin says.

"I'll wear it Yug. You don't need to waste your time on facing these people. And besides, when that champion sees my skills, they'll be runnin!" Joey says.

"O-okay."

Joey puts on the costume, and enters the stadium. Yugi, Mokuba, and I watch from the stands. "Wouldn't it just be easier to steal that card instead of risking Joey's Life Points?" I ask Yugi.

"Maybe, but how would we take it?" Yugi says.

"I'll get it. I'm small enough to grab it from that guy!" Mokuba says.

"Alright, be careful." I say.

Mokuba walks off to get the card as the champion of this arena shows up. He wears a red cape and a dog mask. Joey summons Flame Swordsman, which the champ counters with a defense mode monster. I look over and notice Mokuba's hand grabbing the card, unknown to the goblin guy.

"Yugi, Mokuba has the card." I whisper.

"Okay, now he just needs to get back to us." Yugi says.

Mokuba is able to sneak out quickly; as soon as he gets back to us the goblin notices the card is gone. "Thieves!" he says pointing to us.

_Crap. _We jump off the stands and grab Joey and get out of there, with a mob chasing us. "Go, Trap Hole!" Joey says. He plays it, which causes people to fall into a large pit, with Joey having time to take off that horrible costume now.

We reach the desert, with the twisters still surrounding it. Joey plays Nawatori, causing four chickens to appear, which I guess we're supposed to ride. We make it about halfway, before a Sandstone Monster comes forth. "Then I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey says.

Red-Eyes is able to destroy Sand Stone, which allows us to pass. We reach the other side of the desert, where a small temple is waiting. "Maybe they're keeping Seto in here." Mokuba says as we get off the chickens. We enter the temple, which isn't very lively. The whole thing is like a dark cavern, full of bats.

The four of us reach a wooden door, which we open. Inside is, "A labyrinth?" I say.

"Yeah, similar to the one we faced the Paradox Brothers in." Yugi says.

We hear a scream up ahead, which makes Joey run toward it. As he leaves, a Labyrinth Tank shows up. "RUN!" Yugi shouts. We reach Joey again at a fork in the pathway, where another one shows up. "I'll use the Magical Hats to conceal us." Yugi says.

The four of us travel from inside the hat, until the effect wears off. "Hey look, another fairy." Yugi says as we spot one. The fairy leads us forward where a girl who looks exactly like Mokuba appears. I can't help but burst out laughing,_ did Kaiba really have to make a girl version of his own brother?_

"So, do you know the way out of here?" Joey asks as the laughing dies down.

"I'm lost too. But my fairy will find a way out for us!" she says.

We begin to reach the end of the maze, where the Gate Guardian suddenly shows up. Joey and Yugi end up fusing Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes together to form Red-Eyes Skull Dragon. Joey equips it with Dragon Nails, giving it enough power to stop the Gate Guardian. Red-Eyes destroys it, which gives us the chance to move on.

"Oh, you're all so brave!" the girl says.

A group of people then show up, who seem to be looking for the girl. "Princess, we've been looking everywhere for you. A-and I see you've made some friends." An elderly woman says.

'They're the bravest warriors I've ever seen! As thanks, I'd like to invite you to my palace." she says.

**Yeah, I decided to combine part one and a bit of part two of Legendary Heroes into this episode. The other half will be released later on today, possibly. And I cut out Mai, because one, it didn't seem legit that the Big Five hired her, and two I had to fit Sabrina in there somewhere.**


	25. Legendary Heroes

We ride to Princess Adena's palace by carriage. "Well this part of the game is a lot better than that maze." I say as I watch all of the beautiful trees go by.

"Yeah, I guess Mokuba should be glad Kaiba based a character off of him." Yugi says.

"Yeah, my lady." Joey says smirking at Mokuba.

"I don't know. It just seems weird that Kaiba made Mokuba a girl character." I say.

"Whoa, look over there!" Joey says.

I look out the window and see a huge castle atop a large and steep hillside. As we get out of the carriage at the Palace, guards are waiting for Adena to return, and they literally rolled out the red carpet. "So, is this entire palace yours?" I ask.

"Why yes. I am the princess of this kingdom, after all." She says.

We're welcomed to eat there. Joey takes the chance to stuff his face, even though this technically isn't real food. Mokuba stays quiet, but speaks up, "Adena, do you have any information about my brother, Seto?" he says.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but people often disappear when it's time for the offerings." She says.

"Offerings?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, every year at this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected. The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land."

"That's Seto! Where is he?" Mokuba interrupts.

"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky. There is a legend that goes with it; it is said a hero escaped that castle eon a flying machine. He hid his vessel in this kingdom one thousand years ago. The ship was never found, and there is no other way to reach the Dark Castle. No Duel Monsters are able to get inside."

"Oh, well we'll figure that part out. So, what about your kingdom's offering?" I ask.

"Oh, well… I volunteered." Princess Adena says. "But don't worry about my fate, for the legend comes with a prophecy. It predicts that epic heroes will come here from beyond the distant mountains. It is these great heroes who unite to form a power stronger than the Mythic Dragon."

"Are you saying that you think we're those heroes?" Yugi asks.

"Yes! On your shoulders is the fate of our kingdom!"

_That seems a bit strong to say to total strangers you just met, but I guess it makes sense._ "To properly prepare you, we will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes!" Adena says.

The four of us are lead to an upstairs room, where lots of different armors are waiting. I chose to wear a red dress, with a pair of tights, armored boot, gloves, and armor over my chest, including a red cape I found. Yugi wears about the same thing, only his is the boy version. "Hey, where's Joey?" I ask.

"Over here." He says behind a curtain. "I'm wearing a bathrobe over here!"

He wears a brown robe that's covered in fur, plus sandals. Some lightning appears outside, causing everyone to come outside. "Look there's the castle up there!" I say pointing upward.

An army of Duel Monsters start raining from the sky. _They really need over a thousand creatures to capture one girl?_ "We can't face this army with mere monsters, so let's try something else. I'll play Dark Hole, making them trapped in its vortex!" Yugi says.

But, before the effects can go into play, the Armed Ninja shows up and puts a dagger through the card. Before we can make a move, the Armed Ninja captures Princess Adena. "Axe Raider, use Kunai with Chain!" Joey calls.

The Armed Ninja is destroyed, but Adena is snatched by another creature. With the princess in their possession, the monsters disappear and the sky lightens up. "No, it's my entire fault, Mokuba is gone!" Mokuba says._ Wait, what?_

"Adena?!" I say.

"So that was Mokuba?" Yugi says.

"Yes that was him. He wanted to go. It's my entire fault, he was so brave and I was afraid. Please, you must save him!"

"Hey, guys look down there. Ancient ruins!" Yugi says.

"That symbol is the same as the Legendary Flying Machine!" Adena says.

"But it's a fossil by now, how will we restore it?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it's the only chance we've got!" Yugi says.

The now three of us head down there and look over the ruins. "But how will we ever get this out?" Joey asks.

"We'll have to reverse time… wait, wait, wait! What about the Time Wizard!" I say.

"Yeah, but if the roulette doesn't work, then our Life Points will be taken out." Joey says.

"It's the only chance we've got." Yugi says.

Joey summons Time Wizard, and the ground begins to quiver. The rocks are moving; we must be restoring it back to how it was one thousand years ago. The buildings begin to appear, totally restored. "Okay, but the flying machine is still in the ground." Yugi says.

But, just as that's said, the ground begins to crack. We're lifted into the air, which I notice we're on a giant, wooden, bird-shaped aircraft. "Alright, it worked!" Joey says.

The people of the kingdom begin to cheer down below. Adena's fairy guide, Earu ends up going with us. "I call driving! I called it!" Joey says running to the front.

"Hey, what if someone else wants to drive!" I say running after him, mostly referring to me.

On the head of the bird, is a pirate-like steering wheel. "Let me drive Joey." I say.

"No way! I ain't giving up my spot to a girl!" he says.

I end up slapping his arm, because he deserved that, big time. But, Joey still won't give up steering to me. We head above the clouds, "Attention passengers, ahead of us is the Castle of Dark Illusions, some clouds, and a swarm of winged Duel Monsters ready to devour us!" Joey says.

"We can see that, you don't need to be the know-it-all here." I say.

I summon Divine Queen, while Yugi summons Dark Magician, and Joey summons Gilitia the D. Knight. "Aw yeah, our monsters are kicking butt!" Joey says.

But the attacks keep coming, and this time with bombs. A monster goes to attack Yugi, but Earu blocks it and takes the hit. The Dark Magician finishes off the monster. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" I say. "That should save us for now."

Yugi picks up Earu, "Are you okay? Earu, say something." He says. But, Earu ends up vanishing. _No._

"I've had enough!" Yugi shouts in anger. The Millennium Puzzle is triggered, along with the Pendant.

~Yami Sabrina~

"Alright, let's get this ship up to full speed." I say.

The ship ends up hitting the barrier around the castle, but we're eventually allowed access. A Salamandra appears and hits our ship. "Hang on! I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Other Yugi says. We end up escaping on that and flying to the castle.

We enter the castle, where the first part is entirely forest. "Keep your guard up." Other Yugi says.

"Look over there, Cocoons of Evolution!" I say.

Then a bunch of Killer Needles show up. _This isn't good._ Joey attacks some with his Gilitia, but it's soon destroyed. "Go Mirror Force!" I say.

The bugs quickly explode in a fit of flames, which causes the forest to burn. The Cocoon of Evolutions begins to hatch, revealing a bunch of Great Moths. "I play my Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh!" Other Yugi says. "Now go Multiply!"

A horde of Kuriboh's are launched at the Moths, causing the Kuriboh's to explode and burst the Moths into flames. With the Moths out of our way, we're able to enter a cavern area. "What is that sound?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but we better be careful." Other Yugi says.

Out of the ceiling comes a Blue-Eyes and Kaiba and Mokuba jump out of the portal. "Oh, Kaiba you're okay." Joey says.

We hear laughing come from behind us, "Congratulations gamers, you've made it to the final level." A man says.

"Correction, you slimeball, we've beaten the game." Kaiba says.

"Oh, is that what you think Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah, I escaped and that means the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned, so game over!"

"Yes, it will be game over, but not for us."

The cavern then changes to a digital-like playing field. "No way, they're summoning the Mythic Dragon!" Kaiba says

A yellow dragon then appears with five heads, one fire, one water, one earth, one darkness, and one wind. "Alright, stay close everyone, we'll win this together, or together we'll fall." Other Yugi says.

I summon my Divine Queen, but it freezes. "We've created a dragon seal. This area can only have dragon-type monsters on the field." One of the men say.

Kaiba laughs, "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should know better than that. I call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he says.

So I summon Curse of Dragon, while Other Yugi summons another, and Joey summons Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Attack!" we all command. Our attacks launch toward Mythic Dragon, but the five heads counter each one of them.

"None of our attacks got through!" Joey says.

"Yes, but only one of you has no creatures on the field. Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

_NO! _"Block it Red-Eyes!" Joey says. With the attack hitting Red-Eyes, Joey's Life Points drops to 0. "Y-Yugi, so long, I'm done for." He says. He begins to disappear, and within seconds he's completely gone.

"We need a new tactic." Kaiba says.

"Yes, and with our dragons alone we wouldn't stand a chance. But I think I know how we can." Other Yugi says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon and add Gaia the Fierce Knight to summon Black Luster Soldier!" Other Yugi says.

"Weren't you listening to what we said? Any non-dragon-type monster cannot attack." One of the men says.

"Kaiba, we must work as a team. I know you don't want to, but it's the only way." Other Yugi says.

"No way. You don't even know what you're doing!" Kaiba spits.

"Just trust us!" I say.

"I don't have to do anything. I'll win this battle my own way."

Mythic Dragon calls another attack, which hits Mokuba square on. _NO!_ Mokuba disappears seconds later. "Mokuba!" Kaiba shouts.

Kaiba falls to his knees, which almost makes him seem like he's out of the game. "Well, we've taken out two of you, so I think it's time to go for the third." The Big Five says.

They launch an attack toward Black Luster Soldier. _No, I have to stop them!_ "Curse of Dragon, shield Black Luster Soldier!" I call out.

The blast hits Curse of Dragon, making me lose all of my Life Points. I fall over, but Other Yugi catches me. "I-l won't be able to fight any longer; it's up to you and Kaiba." I say weakly.

"No, please don't leave. You can't die like the others. Please, I love you." Other Yugi says with tears in his eyes.

My eyes widen at the words 'I love you'. "I-I love you too. I'm sorry." I say letting a tear roll down my cheek. Before any more words can be spoken, I'm sucked into the darkness.

I wake up again in Other Yugi's arms, only this time the sun is shining, "What happened?" I ask.

Other Yugi smiles widely and hugs me, "You almost died. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been brought back." He says.

"Well, I'm fine now. Thanks for caring so much." I say kissing him.

We separate before any of Yugi's friends notice. Other Yugi helps me to my feet, and then a black portal appears. "The exit portal! Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba says walking toward it.

"Hold up Kaiba. Don't you think the least you could do is say thank you or something?" Joey says.

"I never asked for your help. And as far as I'm concerned, I never needed it." Kaiba says. "Yugi, you on the other hand I will offer some gratitude. We made a good team, but don't think that we'll be partnering up in reality."

"Very well. But despite whatever grudge you hold against me and the others, perhaps you can begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries, and more as friends." Other Yugi says.

Kaiba grunts and walks through the portal with Mokuba. "Thank you heroes, your deeds here have been much appreciated. You will always be remembered here." Mystical Elf or Adena says.

"And we'll always remember you." Other Yugi says as we walk through the portal.

~Sabrina~

"Guys, your back!" Tea says as we exit our pods. I notice there are guards by the door.

"Yeah, and Kaiba should be also." I say.

"Yeah, and since your bosses were defeated, I'd say my brother is going to be pretty mad!" Mokuba says. The guards run away, terrified.

Mokuba then turns to us, "How can I thank you guys. Without you, I couldn't have rescued Seto." He says.

"No problem Mokuba. Just try not to get into any more trouble." I say

"Right. I'll see you guys later!"

**Okay, now the only thing left to do in season 1 is to do Dungeon Dice Monsters, which probably won't be released until tomorrow. And gosh, they went overboard with all the exploding in that episode. But, how about that relationship between Yami and Yami Sabrina, eh?**


	26. Duke of Dice

Yugi and I get our school stuff ready in a bit of a rush because we woke up late. "Yugi, come on, we're going to be late!" I call from downstairs.

"Coming!" he says rushing down the stairs.

The two of us walk outside to see Grandpa sweeping. He mutters something to himself, but it's hard to make out. "Gramps, are you alright?" Yugi asks.

"Just a little business trouble." Grandpa says.

"Really? I thought we've had a few costumers the past couple of days." I say.

"Out of all the things in my life, this is the worst. A new Game Shop!" Grandpa says pointing a tall building not too far away. "That place is just a bunch of trash." He mutters.

"Oh, wow! A new game store, I better go check out the competition!" Yugi says in an excited tone.

"Don't even think about it!" Grandpa roars.

The two of us walk to school, but on the way Yugi stops by the new game store. "Let's just take one peak. Please!" he says.

"No, we don't need to miss school for some cheap products." I say dragging him away. As I drag him, a woman gives Yugi a flier for some new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. It seems interesting, but also pretty confusing.

Yugi and I arrive at school and tell the gang about the new Game Shop. "So they have that Dungeon Dice Monsters game?" Joey asks.

"Wait, how did you know about that game?" I ask.

"I read the newspaper sometimes."

_Since when has Joey ever read anything?_ I just roll my eyes and continue with the conversation. I then hear a bunch of girls giggling and crowding around one of the desks. I look over and see a guy with black hair and a dice earring doing some kind of magic trick. "Anyone know who that guy is?" I ask.

The gang begins to notice the guy now. "Yeah, that's Duke Devlin, the kid who owns that new Game Shop." Another boy says.

Joey starts complaining on how he hates show-offs, or people more popular than he is and how he could flaunt his Duel Monsters skills if he wanted to. "I couldn't help but hearing, but I heard that you're pretty good at Duel Monsters." Duke Devlin says as he approaches us.

"Yeah, I went pretty far in Duelist Kingdom, I even got to the finals and I faced…." Joey raves.

"What have we here, aren't you Yugi Muto?" Duke says looking at Yugi.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi replies.

"Interesting, and aren't you Sabrina, the girl who came second in Duelist Kingdom?" Duke says.

"Yeah…" I say. _I don't trust this guy; he just seems kind of weird._

"Nice, I'm surprised a duelist as pretty as you can duel so well."

_Was that supposed to be a compliment? He's probably just trying to get another girl on his cheerleader squad._ I just roll my eyes and grunt. "Hey, ever heard of me? Joey Wheeler." Joey says.

"Nope. But if you wish to flaunt your skills then let's play a game. All you need is dice and a cup." Duke says.

"Bring it on!"

Duke walks over to a nearby desk. He claims that he'll be able to use his mind to lift the dice into his hand without touching the cup. _Show off._ "There's no way you'll be able to do that!" Joey says.

"Just look under the cup, the dice are already gone." Duke says. Joey lifts the cup to find that the dice is still there, so Duke picks up the dice and claims that he didn't actually touch the cup. "That's it! I challenge you to a duel!" Joey says in anger.

"Very well. But since this game is your specialty, I do have one condition. It's that we open up new Duel Monsters packs and make our decks out of them. And if I win, then you'll do whatever I ask for an entire week."

_How is any of this fair at all?_ "You got it. And if I win, then you'll do whatever I want you to do." Joey says.

Duke says the match will take place in his Game Shop after school. And all of us are invited. So, after school, we all head home to drop our stuff off and change our clothes. I change into a black tank top, a pair of jeans, and a red jacket where the sleeves go down to my elbows. After that, all of us go to Duke's shop; the Black Crown.

We meet Duke in one of the elevators. There's a box on the ground with at least fifty card packs in it. After Duke and Joey take their packs, we enter a huge dueling arena. I notice there are TV cameras around, which Duke says is because he needs to broadcast this all over the world, so his fans can watch him.

The two enter the arena. The duel starts with Joey having the upper hand, but Duke quickly takes that away. Duke was able to win with a combination of Gradius and Fairy Meteor Crush. The whole thing only lasted seven turns. Joey exits the arena in sorrow.

One of Duke's cheerleaders then grabs a dog suit and says for Joey to put it on. _What? Gosh, Duke seems to love humiliating people._ "I hope you're a man of your word Joey, I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog for the next week." Duke says.

"That's not fair! So what if you win, you don't have the right to humiliate Joey!" I say.

"A promise is a promise, Sabrina. Even if it's a creep like that Devlin." Joey says.

"Shut your trap you idiot! You will not speak until your master commands you to!" Duke says. He then starts throwing dice at Joey's head. "You're a dog now Joey. You don't say 'ow' you say 'woof woof'."

Joey puts on the suit and barks like Duke commands._ This is just horrible to watch._ The Puzzle and Pendant start glowing simultaneously, meaning it's time for my other self.

~Yami Sabrina~ 

"Duke Devlin, your cruel stunt has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel!" Other Yugi says. "And once I win, you'll declare Joey a free man again!"

"Fine, we will battle to the finish in a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters! And when I win, you'll give the title King of Games to me, and you'll swear never to play Duel Monsters again." Duke says. _That's way out of line. How is this entire thing fair!?_

"Fine, I agree to your terms." Other Yugi says.

The dueling arena is then rearranged to having the platforms with three hearts on the side and the field is changed to something similar to a grid. "You'll be given fifteen dice to choose from. I'd give you tips on which ones to pick, but you're the King here. Hurry up, mine are already picked." Duke says.

Other Yugi grabs fifteen dice. "Good, now listen. These dice are like your dueling deck. You shuffle your dice by putting them into that slot next to you. The dice automaker will choose dice at random for you to draw each turn. You roll three dice at a time, and you make your move depending on which symbol it lands on. In this game, we have Heart Points, which are just like Life Points. Whoever loses their three hearts first loses. My move, see the markings on the dice? They're called crests. Different crests do different things. Like the star crest I just rolled is for summoning. You need two summoning crests to summon one monster and I've just done that." Duke says.

He plays Ryu-Kishin. The dice is kind of like the game board, it's a pathway that your monsters have to walk through. Yugi throws his dice, but is unable to do anything. Duke is able to summon Yaranzo and moves him one space forward. Yugi rolls again, but nothing matches, so he passes his turn. Duke rolls and summons Gator Dragon and moves him one space forward. Yugi rolls, "At last, two summoning crests!" he says.

"No, you can't. The dice aren't the same level, and now it's my turn again." Duke says. He Item summons a chest, which no one but Duke knows what it does. Yugi has to pass another turn due to not being able to summon anything. Duke summons the 13th Grave. Yugi rolls and is finally able to summon a monster; the Mighty Mage. Mighty Mage then destroys the 13th Grave. Duke summons Blast Lizard. Other Yugi summons Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Duke moves his Blast Lizard ahead four spaces and attacks Guardian of the Fortress. Yugi passes his next turn, due to not being able to summon. Duke summons Dark Assailant and moves Blast Lizard and Gator Dragon two spaces, making them in striking range of attack Other Yugi's Heart Points.

"Man, you're in a pretty deep situation Yugi. I don't even think I could get out of this one, and I'm the one who invented the game." Duke says

"You're its inventor?" Other Yugi says.

"Yes, and everyone on Earth should know it! You ruined my reputation when you beat Pegasus! With your cheating ways, you destroyed the greatest man who ever lived! I spent my entire life working on Dungeon Dice Monsters, and when it was done, I was granted an invitation to Duelist Kingdom to meet Pegasus himself. He said he loved the game, and that we would sign the official contract after he finished hosting a dueling tournament. But ever since you beat him, I haven't been able to contact him at all!" Duke says.

"You don't know what kind of man Pegasus was!" Other Yugi says.

"He was a great man! At least until you beat him with your cheating ways, and I'll get my revenge by beating you!"

The game continues with Yugi starting off his turn. He summons Thunder Ball and ends his turn. Duke rolls and moves his Blast Lizard within range of attacking Yugi's Heart Points and exterminates one of them. Other Yugi starts his turn, he rolls, "It appears that I've rolled two Magic Crests and with those I can activate Thunder Ball's special ability to destroy both of your monsters!" he says.

Duke passes his turn due to not being able to summon. Other Yugi rolls and summons the Knight of Twin Swords. Duke rolls and summons Battle Ox. He then moves it four spaces forward and sends it to attack Knight of Twin Swords. Yugi then activates a Defense Crest in order to stop the attack. Other Yugi then uses two Attack Crests and uses Knight of Twin Swords to destroy Battle Ox. Duke laughs, "So with all of that done, you've failed to notice the Dungeon Path. My path leads all the way to your Heart Points, while yours is blocked from it." He says.

"But of course, you could still go through my Dungeon Path, but then you'll have to go through all of my monsters." Duke says. Duke then uses an Item Summons a Warp Vortex, which will transfer any monster to the other Vortex, which hasn't done played yet. Other Yugi rolls and plays Strike Ninja. Duke skips his turn.

Other Yugi then rolls and Item Summons the other Warp Vortex, which will get him closer to Duke's Heart Points. Strike Ninja then moves ahead six spaces into the vortex and it comes out of the other one and destroys Ryu-Kishin. Duke skips his turn. Strike Ninja moves up three spaces and destroys one of Duke's Heart Points.

Duke rolls and summons Orgoth the Relentless and moves it to attack Strike Ninja, but Other Yugi uses a Trap Crest to negate the attack. Strike Ninja attacks another Heart Point, giving Duke one left. Duke rolls and has Orgoth the Relentless attack and destroys Strike Ninja.

Other Yugi rolls and moves Knight of Twin Swords five spaces. Duke rolls and moves Orgoth the Relentless four spaces, which moves him into the Warp Vortex that transports him onto the other side of the field. Other Yugi then uses his Movement Crests to put his monsters in front of his Heart Points. Orgoth is then moved forward two spaces and destroys Thunder Ball. Other Yugi rolls and has Mighty Mage attack Orgoth, but Duke activates a Defense Crest, which will negate the attack.

Duke rolls and uses some of his Magic Crests to raise Orgoth's attack and has him destroy Mighty Mage. Other Yugi moves Knight of Twin Swords two spaces and uses four Attack Crests in order to attack Orgoth four times, but Duke activates Yaranzo's effect to convert any crests he has into Defense Crests, which negates the attack. Duke rolls and has Orgoth attack and destroys Knight of Twin Swords. Other Yugi rolls but skips his turn.

Duke rolls and then moves Orgoth two spaces, which put him in range to attack Yugi's Heart Points. He attacks one of them, leaving both of them with one left. "You only have one Heart Point left. Finally, I'll show everyone the kind of cheat you really are!" Duke says.

"I wouldn't gloat just yet! If I can just summon a monster I can turn this match around!" Other Yugi says.

"Dream on! It sounds simple, but the actual chances of you doing that are very slim."

_Come on, you can do it! _Other Yugi rolls, the dice seem to be almost moving in slow motion because this move counts on a lot of things. The dice finally land and there are two Summoning Crests! "Now I summon the Dark Magician! And I'll move him forward so he can destroy Orgoth the Relentless!" Other Yugi says. Orgoth is destroyed, which will protect Yugi's Heart Point for now.

Duke then moves his Dark Assailant forward and moves him onto the chest he placed earlier. Inside the chest is revealed to be a Monster Cannon. Monster Cannon launches Dark Assailant at Dark Magician, but Other Yugi activates Dark Magician's ability which will conceal him within the Magical Hats. Dark Assailant is launched at one of the Hats, but he misses the Dark Magician. With that failed, Duke moves Yaranzo back to its original space.

"I'll also use two Magic Crests to activate the Mystic Box! And I'll use it to change positions with your Yaranzo. And since Yaranzo was in front of your Heart Points…" Other Yugi says.

"No, he's going to wipe them out!" Duke says.

"Yes, now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

_Yes! Now Yugi wins!_ Other Yugi exits the arena while Duke still stands there in sorrow. I run up to Other Yugi and hug him, "That was amazing!" I say.

"Thanks. But the better part is that Joey is free." He says.

"Yeah."

~Sabrina~

Duke walks up to the rest of us. "Gosh, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating Yugi, I guess you really are the King of Games. The better player won today, and that was you. But now that I lost, no one will want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now!" he says.

"That's not true. Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a great game, and I'm sure there's plenty of room for another Game Shop." Yugi says.

"But how can you leave me off so easy? I was a complete jerk!"

"That was on the field. But off the field, revenge isn't something you should hold onto, and if you're sorry then I guess the only other option is to be friends!"

"I am sorry. And you're offering me something I can't refuse."

"Friendship is always worth it. And once that bond is there, it can't be broken!"

**!ALERT!**

**Battle City is going to be in another story, which will probably drive a bunch of people crazy, but I feel that it's more organized that way. Give me about a day or two to start writing it. But, I hope to see people checking it out!**


End file.
